Master and Slave
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: A 17 year old Bellatrix Black has found comfort in a man who will ruin her life. She loves him, adores him even. She would do anything for him. Even kill for him. He is poison but devilishly handsome and she belongs to him, mind, body and soul. Set in the marauder's era. Rape, abuse, torture and obsession. I wouldn't recommend this for the light-hearted.
1. Chapter 1

"You're no good for me." He murmured quietly, a hand either side of her on the stone wall. She looked in to his ice blue eyes, almost as if she was entranced. His hand lifted and in a split second landed hard on her cheek, eliciting a hiss of pain though she didn't pull away in fear, she simply pulled him closer.  
"But I want you." She said, her fingers insinuating themselves through the buttons of his shirt. He said nothing to her, he stood taller than she was, looking at her, watching the beautiful woman he so adored, he couldn't hurt her –no that was a lie, he loved to hurt her. He liked leaving marks on her skin, destroying her mentally and physically. He tortured her with the most inexplicable reasoning. He had none, no reason. He'd taken her innocence at the age of 12, she was scared and 5 years on, she was stunning, perfect and all his. She devoted herself to him, sat at his feet. She was his slave. She was the servant and he the master.  
"You're no good for me witch."  
"I'll be your secret. I always have been. There's no need to change that. Not now." Her dark eyes started in to his submissively, she could hold his gaze though he clearly owned her. He had marked her a year ago. Now he truly owned her, mind, body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle lay awake in bed on a cold winter's night. His hands behind his head, he stared out of the window, the thin black lining covering the window gave an eerie look to the room as the bright moon shone through. He was thinking of all of the things he wanted to accomplish. How he'd started, how he would create an army... her. She was an army enough; deadly, a serial killer, a psychopath, sociopath, his black rose.  
The woman drove him half mad sometimes, she was attached to him, but he'd teach her a thing or two. She would never get too close though she'd try and she came out with the most absurd but brilliant of ideas. Ways of getting what they wanted. She was mad, nothing scared her. Nothing but him; he terrified her, he was her nightmare but her dream, she adored him and it didn't matter how often he broke her, she belonged to him.  
Standing and pacing his darkened room, his pale skin illuminated in the incandescent moonlight, he sighed to himself, long fingers interlinked behind his back, he paused to stare out of the balcony window, looking down to the grounds of the Riddle manor, looking at the well manicured lawns. He'd killed the several muggles his filthy muggle father had here as his servants, bought and replaced them with elves he had bought from his friend, Caractacus Burke.  
With much thought, he concentrated for a mere moment before sending a burning to just her. She would know where to meet him, she always did.  
He pulled his robe over his naked body and dissaparated with no noise. She was already there, her hair a little messy and eye-make up slightly smudged, she'd clearly been asleep. She was in a rather short black and clinging night dress with her slytherin robe over. He made no suggestion that she could move forward, simply linked his long fingers together in front of him.  
She bowed low, enough so her hair was almost grazing the floor. Inwardly smirking, he cleared his throat, "Rise." He said his eyes on her. She obeyed immediately but didn't speak, "Do you know why I've bought you here, Bellatrix?"  
She shook her head in response, only knowing that it clearly wasn't for something good, he didn't use her pet name. Her heart sank a little, damn, she thought, here she was, hoping she was called in for something good.  
"Oh my darling, you look disappointed," he spat sarcastically as he strode towards her, "tell me, Bella, does it upset you knowing I will never love you? Does it hurt to know that no matter how much you want me to love you; I will never feel for you. Tell me how it makes you feel. Sad? Do you want to cry? Do you want to hurt me?"  
"Never my lord!" she said quickly to the last, why he was asking her this, she didn't know, she quietened as he stood right in front of her, he was taller, but only by a few inches. She gulped, restraining tears from coming to her eyes, not quite knowing what to say to him.  
"I can hurt you, Bellatrix, I could kill you right now." He said quietly, he himself uncertain why he was telling her this. It was something she already knew, "I want you to feel pain, Bellatrix."  
She licked her lips, something she did when she was nervous. He was so sudden, sometimes so sweet but he broke her with his knuckles, tortured her till she begged. He was something to be scared of yet he satisfied her so well. But he didn't care for her satisfaction, she was there for his and only his, an object, something to use. She was impossible and he didn't know what to do with her, so he did what he was best at; he broke her, ruined her, made her bleed for him.  
"I know my lord," she said in barely a whisper, she didn't dare to look him in the eyes, she was far too terrified, but that's what he wanted, he got off on fear, especially hers.  
"Do you?" he asked quietly, hissing at her as he fiercely gripped her arms and pulled her closer, "Do you really know, Bellatrix? How much pain and suffering I could cause you?"  
"Yes, my Lord," she choked out, not daring to look him in the eyes, "I do."  
"I don't think you do know... but that's no problem... I can show you." He smirked, a malicious, blood thirsty look as his grip momentarily tightened before he dissaparated back to his manor, his room.  
His instant reaction was to throw her down on his bed. She barely flinched though the fear was imminent as she hit the silk sheets and realised where she was.  
His feelings were mixed about the young witch; he wasn't sure what he wanted with her. He liked hurting her but he loved the look of inexplicable pleasure when he was fucking her brains out and making her scream like a whore for more.  
"Please master," she moved back, bringing her legs up as if she would shield herself from him, moving back on his bed, attempting to get to the other side, "I know who I belong to, I know what you can do to me master, _please_! I don't need reminding master!"  
"Oh but you do Bellatrix, you belong to _me _and I don't think you know that yet." He looked down at her, eyes filled with lust as his hands moved to grip her wand and throw it aside before he pulled her back to him by her thighs, his nails momentarily digging in to her, eliciting a mewl. She was slender, small, and not able to defend herself. She was nowhere near physically strong enough to even hurt him the slightest bit, but the bitch had nails and damn they hurt when she sunk them in to his back. Yet again, another thing he got off on. _Her _power. How she could rake her nails in to him, take a slap, draw blood from him, writhe in agony and sheer delight beneath him and look so damn good doing it.  
"Master I-" she began but he cut her off with a sickeningly hard slap, that would certainly leave a bruise, but every mark he gave her, she proudly wore on her porcelain skin as if they were rewards, lovebites or kisses.  
"You must only speak when spoken to, Bellatrix, _learn your place!_" he bellowed as he hit her again, hard across the cheek, causing her to gasp in pain and shrink back in fear of him. No man hit her like he did, no one treated her like an object, like a whore to just use and throw aside but she wouldn't ever return to a man who did that to her, all for him, everything was for him.  
"F-forgive m-" she started but he cut her off with yet another slap, this time he was sure he broke something as she almost screamed in pain. Her lip cut and bleeding, she choked on the crimson liquid but said no more; tears ran down her cheeks, what was he doing? She had no idea.  
"Carry on and I'll have you dead within the hour." His voice was vicious but quiet, it terrified her when he was like this, he could kill her and she had been close to it several times. Close to dying at his hand.  
Her breath shook as she drew it in, her eyes wide with fear; she gulped and said nothing as he moved away from her, "This is my father's manor," He said quietly as he stood at the window, "he died when I was 16, or should I say, he was murdered," he stopped to chuckle darkly, "how sad, how _pathetic,_ to die by your own child's hand."  
"He was a muggle," he continued as he turned to her, his shadow long and dark in room, he watched her eyes widen slightly before she retracted her gaze, still on his bed, still bleeding from where he had hit her, "Yes, that's right Bellatrix, you and I both know what that makes me. But I can trust you not to say anything, can't I?"  
She nodded quickly as she looked back up at him; her tear stained eyes wide and scared. She wouldn't dare to say anything against him but she wouldn't dare say anything to anyone. He was unsure why he was telling her this as she was confused as well.  
He walked back to her, standing in front of her, she moved to him cautiously, her eyes scared but desperate to know more. Crawling closer to him on his bed as he stood at the end of the four poster dark bed, she knelt up on her knees and tilted her head slightly, she wouldn't question his motives as to what exactly he was telling her this for but her hands moved to his robe, cautiously, he growled slightly, causing her to hesitate for just a moment. But he said nothing, didn't stop her as she reached for him, her hand running along his hard chest. He said nothing as he wiped the blood from her lip with his thumb, not making any move to be gentle or cautious about hurting her, in fact, if anything, he pressed just a little harder on the cut yet she made no noise, but simply furrowed her eyebrows ever so slightly in slight pain. Her robe had slipped past her shoulders, revealing bite marks from just a few days ago, slowly fading.  
With little warning he suddenly gripped her arms and threw her back on to the bed. She gasped as she hit the mattress but said nothing. She watched him move above her and bit her lower lip, not caring if it hurt her with the cut on her lower lip but taking in more crimson liquid and swallowing it. He tugged up her night dress the little more it needed to go before pulling her to sit up and pulling off the dress completely with little regard, leaving her clad in her panties.  
He hardened at the sight of her, but she was for his pleasure, not he for hers. Didn't stop her from moaning like a bitch in heat. She shivered as the cool air hit her naked body, perfectly slim, her high hips giving her more curve. He pulled himself free from his robes, dropping it alongside her robe and dress on the floor in a pile but gripped her wrists roughly in his hand before she had a chance to touch his body. He spread her legs with his one hand, momentarily rubbing his fingers over her clit, making her mewl like a kitten in pleasure.  
With sudden force and slight disregard for her pleasure, he forced himself in to her wet core, making her squirm and try and free her wrists. She wanted to touch him, feel his body as she so loved to do, but she would never say it.  
"Do you want to touch me?" he hissed at her, his eyes on hers as he pushed his entire length deep in to her, to the hilt, causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure as she nodded, "You're for /my/ pleasure, Bellatrix, I own you, I can do what I want with you, not the other way around what was I telling you about learning your place _mia Bella?_"  
"Master please..." she struggled but his hold didn't let up. He started slow as he always did with her, enjoying the feeling of just how tight she was around his thick length, only making her more desperate to touch him, feel his muscles and how strong, how powerful he was, "_please_."  
His free hand roughly fondled her round breasts, one after the other, pinching her nipples, wanting her to beg. He drew his length out of her and hissed in her ear, "_beg," _he hissed as he slammed his length back in to her, hitting his hips to hers in the process, making her throw her head back and struggle against his strong hold, "beg me and I might let you touch me, _pathetic _excuse of a witch, _beg _like the whore you are."  
Obeying with little care of the cruel words he spat at her, she moaned loudly as he started moving in sharp strokes.  
"_Please_ master,_"_ she cried between moans, arching her chest to him, giving him a perfect view and hold on her pert breasts, "_Please, _I beg of you my lord, _please!"_  
Her pleading had him chuckling, he let go of her wrists after what must've felt like forever to her to which she immediately clung on to his shoulders, her hands moving to rake her nails in to his back as he picked up a hard, fast pace to slam his hips to hers, not giving her a chance to warm up to his brutal movements causing her to almost hit the head of his bed.  
His hands remained by the sides of her head as he flipped his hair that hung loosely in front of his face back and kept up his treatment of her. He gripped a handful of her hair, causing her to hiss between loud moans to which he smirked ever so slightly and rammed harder in to her, hard enough to make the bitch bleed, that was. He yanked on her hair, forcing her to look at him.  
"Look at me when I'm fucking you, learn who you _belong _to, Bellatrix." He jeered, spitting the cruel words with no show of remorse. His ice blue eyes glanced over her body, her perfect, tight, smooth body. His breath heavy and hers to match, he gripped her hair tightly for a moment more before slapping her out of the blue, any excuse to hurt her he took but he just loved to hear her mewl and hiss. His hand moved to her throat to press on and choke her. He wanted to watch her near passing out. Holding the pillow in the other hand, his thrusts in to her hot wet core only increased in speed as he rammed her brutally, gripping her throat hard, making her cough between moans and her nails to sink harder in to his back, drawing crimson lines in to him with her sharp long nails.  
He grunted as he neared his climax and her moans only got increasingly louder before he leant down to her and bit at her, setting a set of teeth marks in the nape of her neck, letting go of her throat when he knew she was about to faint. She hissed but tightened her legs around his waist, dizzy and close to her climax, she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him and mewling as he bit at it, leaving several sets of teeth marks. He ran his tongue along the side of her neck and she couldn't help it, she practically screamed in pleasure, certain her voice echoed throughout the empty manor. Feeling her sweet juices on his thick length also pushed him over the edge and with a few final brutally rough thrusts, he too came, filling her up with his thick seed.  
He collapsed on top of her, letting go of the pillow and not caring much that she was rather small in comparison to his muscle and weight. He lay above her for a moment more before getting up and moving off her to pull his robes back on again.  
Bellatrix remained in his bed, she didn't want to leave, didn't want to get up from the comfort of his bed, it smelt like him, his body, his aura. It was where he lay every night, where he dreamt.  
"Must I leave?" she asked quietly, not daring to test him but sitting up and pulling the silk sheets up to cover her naked body.  
He paused a moment, then shook his head, "You're not going back to Hogwarts, there's someone I want you to meet first. He's been wanting to for some time now."  
"May I ask who, master?" she asked timidly as she pulled on her dress, there was little point putting her panties on, they were torn anyway but she pulled the floor length, emerald green, silk robe over her body and stood, picking her wand up.  
"Caractacus Burke."


	3. Chapter 3

The street outside was cold; Bellatrix was half shivering the moment they apparated and Tom let go of her arm.  
Everything was quiet, only the wind blew every now and again but a frost was definitely setting over the area. Holding her own arms and letting out a shivering breath, causing a cloud of smoke to appear before her, she blinked a few times and looked around her. They were standing outside a shop, 'Borgin and Burkes'.  
"Why are we meeting Mr. Burke?" she asked quietly, looking at him rather confused as he lit a cigar with a match as soon as the wind had settled down. Something he always did; something she noted, the cigar, always with a match and always after sex... If you could call it that. But that's what it was to him, emotionless, raw fucking. To her it was love, she'd never say that, he'd torture her till she screamed for mercy on the spot but she loved it. He wanted her for pleasure and the fact that he could take pleasure out of her was enough to set Bellatrix's mind to believe that somewhere deep inside, he loved her.  
"You'll find out. Go inside." He gestured to the door to which she looked at rather nervously, hesitating slightly. He laughed a high, cold laugh that sent shivers down her spine, "Are you scared Bella? What's wrong? Don't want to go in without me to hold your hand? Get inside and stop being a brat."  
"Of course, master." She said while looking to the ground in humiliation as she quickly walked past him and in to the shop. He always knew what to say to jeer her, to push her half to tears and humiliate her more than any other man could.  
Upon entering the shop, a bell rang and a faint stumble of footsteps could be heard only moments later. Bellatrix looked around the neat shop; the place was full of all kinds of interesting things, jars full of things she was sure she didn't want to know what actually were yet intrigued her. The faint noise soon became louder and after a moment a man appeared, holding a bottle of what looked like gin in one hand and a small, crumpled box in the other. The man was young. His hair was dark and eyes a deep sea blue; much like her master's but not quite the same. He looked kinder, warmer. Wearing a lose shirt that hung off his rather muscular body and suit trousers underneath, his hair was messy; it stuck up in various places and hung low in others, almost covering his brilliant blue eyes, though it suited his chiselled face. He looked older than the Dark Lord, easily in his late 20's.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked as he rubbed his face rather vigorously with the few fingers he could spare without dropping anything, his voice was deep, husky but not vicious. He spoke rather gently as he eyed her slowly, not a cold, brutal stare like her master's; not a stare that could look through you as if he could read your every last thought, your innermost secrets, the most personal of thoughts, but one who deduced, who took the person in to consideration.  
"Ah, a Black, my father's favourite customers... Bellatrix am I right? I've heard so much," he cut in before she could even open her mouth, he moved towards her but she didn't move, placing his bottle down on the table. One thing she never showed to anyone but her Lord, she never showed fear, nor any emotion for that matter, she kept his gaze, unafraid. He stopped when he was in front of her but lifted her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles, "Caractacus Burke, at your service."  
Her head tilting upwards slightly she nodded, the proud expression she wore, the aristocratic Black's everyone knew, everyone had every reason to fear, they were the wealthiest of families in the wizarding world, shortly followed by both the Malfoy's and Lestrange's.  
"Hands off, Burke," came another voice from the door to which the older man stood, holding his hands up as if to defend himself. Taking swift steps, Tom moved forward, his hands behind his back until he reached out to take Caractacus' hand and shake it, "She's not yours yet I'm afraid."  
"I wouldn't have dared to ask," He said as he glanced Bellatrix over once more after letting go of Tom's hand, "a drink perhaps?"  
He nodded and gestured for Bellatrix to come forward, "As long as it's not gin this time."  
Walking up the narrow stairs and in to a dimly lit room, shortly followed by Tom and Bellatrix, he gestured for them to sit down. Bellatrix, remaining quiet, took a seat as told to, looking around the room. She felt underdone while in the room. Everything about it made her think this man earned a hell of a lot of money. The room stretched out at first, the walls were a dark wood, carved and created perfectly, the floor had a beautifully crafted Persian carpet covering the entirety of it and a smell of musk and cigars filled the room, a slight thickness of it made Bellatrix think this man was often on something other than the simplest of drugs. It was a smell she didn't quite know, clearly something much fancier, much darker, and much heavier than anything she had taken, the smell alone made her slightly queasy yet she remained still, emotionless as she looked at both of the men.  
"Oh I am glad, I am," Caractacus smirked darkly as he rubbed his hands together, the once soft, kind look gone, now replaced with a hungry, dark look as his eyes hungrily took in the teenager before him while picking up another full bottle of gin, "So glad to have finally met you, Miss. Black."  
Bellatrix didn't speak but the Dark Lord did, he hissed quietly, "The trophy, Mr. Burke. Then you may speak with her."  
"Right..." he trailed off, one hand moving to his forehead as he thought quickly and left the room.  
"Master I... What are you going?" her voice shook slightly but he ignored her, instead, Tom moved to the cabin where the drinks were. Picking out a whiskey, he pulled the top off with his teeth and poured some in to a glass, "my Lord?"  
"What have I told you about not speaking unless spoken to?" he said without turning but glancing at her from over his shoulder, "You are a trade-"  
"No _please!_"  
"Shut up stupid girl! For one night only, you are a trade. Although I am _tempted, _I am sure your father wouldn't be very pleased if I gave you away without his consent. Though knowing Cygnus, he'd do anything for a bit more money," He jeered the last part at her spitefully as he stood in front of her, ice blue eyes piercing in to her, "he knows the rules and as you are fully aware, Bellatrix, you belong to me and me alone. I won't have any kind of nonsense from you, do as he says."  
"I don't want to stay, master, please, don't make me stay here," her voice quavered to a choke on the last few words, almost throwing herself to his feet, she held her hands together before him, on her knees at his feet, she looked up at him innocently almost, through thick, long lashes he just loved to pull tears from, "_please _master... don't make me."  
"On your knees for me, Bella, I must say, I don't get this kind of adoration from any other but you..." he paused to stroke a long, cold finger down her jaw slowly, sending shivers down her spine, "On your _knees..._ just where a whore belongs," His hand moved swiftly up and before she had time to react landed hard on her cheek, throwing her to the floor. She just managed to keep herself up with her hands but before she had a chance to move away from him, she cried out again as he grabbed her hair in a fistful, pulling her back to her knees, forcing her to look at him, with his other hand he gripped her jaw in his long fingers, "You do as I tell you to, Bellatrix, now answer me _properly. Am I understood?"_  
"Yes master, I understand." Her voice weak, she didn't try and pull away, the consequences would be worse if she tried. He roughly let go of her, throwing her back against the leather bound chair before he walked away swiftly, his footsteps hard against the floor until he disappeared in to the other room which not long ago, Mr. Burke had gone in to.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Bellatrix was left shaking, she was terrified and she couldn't hide it. How he degraded the heiress of the Black fortune to a terrified, used and abused whore, she didn't know. And her problem, her one problem was that she would never be able to stop him, she would never try thinking it. He owned her; she knew that, he reminded her of it on a daily basis, either with words, with his hands or with the curse she hated. Of course, when she used them on others, it amused her, made her laugh, and made him laugh. The high, cold laugh she had grown to know so well. The viciousness in his perfect, ice cold voice. She was longing for a man who she would never admit would never love her.  
"A pleasure doing business." She heard him say, the voice appearing before the man himself, the devil she knew and loved. He was holding something wrapped in what looked like a rag. She sat up straight, almost at the end of her seat, ready to throw herself back at his feet if necessary. Her tongue ran along her lower lip, along the now dried cut, her cheek was slightly sore though it wasn't red, he hit her with precision that never left a mark if he didn't want it to, only hurt for hours. The cut was accidental, she was sure. He wouldn't give her to someone bruised and cut and abused, no, she was supposed to be perfect, her pale skin, slender body, chocolate curls needed to be intact. Her master liked to see her pretty, he liked to ruin the beauty she came to him in, liked to make her less than perfect and destroy the pureblood beauty he owned.  
They stepped out, both of the men shaking hands, "I'll be back tomorrow evening for her, until then," he paused and nodded towards Bellatrix, "You know the rules."  
"Master-" she began but stopped as he held up his hand to silence her.  
"Do as he says, or I'll hear about it." Tom hissed rather harshly, pausing in front of her for just a moment more to speak. His face emotionless, she could have sworn she saw the slightest amount of sadness in his eyes. Probably just her, but she knew with that look that this was not going to be an easy night. Without another word he was gone, the door slammed shut behind him, causing Bellatrix to flinch ever so slightly and tighten her grip on her wand inside her robe.  
"I don't intend to hurt you so long as you do as I tell you. You can put that aside," Came the husky voice of Caractacus Burke. Bellatrix looked up without moving, her eyes fell on to a shadow beyond the door. As he stepped forwards, in to the dim but clear enough light of the room she got a proper look at him, tall and handsome; _very_ handsome, "Put it on my desk."  
She gulped, she had to do as he said but taking her hand out of her robe very slowly and standing, she turned to look at the desk, messy and cluttered she placed it somewhere she could see it but safe from falling or from him hiding it.  
She glanced over the papers on his desk as she put her wand down, something catching her eye about 'Azkaban', her father had told her about the place when she was a young girl. He told her that he spent two years there when in his early twenties, before he met his wife, Druella and had their first born, her, Bellatrix.  
"That's the prison, right?" she asked, picking up the paper as she looked at the heading, "my father told me about this place."  
"Did he?" he said quietly, much closer to her, his hands behind his back, he made her jump slightly as she heard him, he was too close to her, practically breathing her in. She turned and nodded.  
"Yes... he said..." she trailed off for just a moment, his dark blue eyes bore down in to hers, he was much taller, he wouldn't be overly tall if she was wearing stilettos but her feet were bare, "He told me about people who go there."  
"And what did he say about those people?" he asked, his face shadowed, the only light in the room was from the flickering fire. He was forcing her to press in to the desk by now, not even touching her but standing far too close for comfort. He raised an eyebrow, his hair hung loosely in front of his face as he stared at her.  
"That they're bad... And that the place is only for the worst. Those who have committed the worst of crimes, have killed with no show of remorse... but that one week in there is enough to change the toughest of men to the most cowardice of them."  
"No, my dear, it's worse," he said as he turned and picked up a bottle of something that looked like gin, "come with me... I want to show you something. And take off that robe of yours."  
Suddenly regretting not wearing any panties, she shook her head, "I'm really quite cold."  
"You'll be warm soon."  
"I really don't think... I'm not appropriate."  
"Take. It. _Off," _He hissed through grit teeth, immediately making her obey. She looked at him as he leant against the armchair. The look on her face defiant though she slipped it off and quickly put it down, she said nothing to him until he continued, "Good. We don't be having any of this nonsense of no obeying will we?"  
Bellatrix shook her head slowly, the defiant look she always held with anyone but her master, still clear in her eyes. She didn't want him getting her in trouble. She said nothing but she looked at him, feeling very bare in the skimpy, clingy dress that barely just covered the tops of her thighs.  
"Good. Now that's settled. Come, I want to show you something." He smiled almost innocently as he stood, walking to the door, waiting for her to follow him. Tentative but compliant, Bellatrix made her way over to him, she looked very pretty, he had to say, almost completely naked, her wild curls open and tousled and her thick lashes looking darker in the dim room. Letting her leave the room, he following behind her closely, he shut the door and she made her way back down the rather large landing, about to turn to go back to the shop floor, he stopped her.  
"Not that way. Down here." He said in a low voice, opening another door, she couldn't see past the first two steps, the room he was leading her in to was completely dark. His eyes full of hunger as he watched her go, silent but compliant though the defensive look in her eyes, the egotistical pretentious look all the Black's wore was still there. Nothing to worry about, he'd change that. He had all night. He shut the door behind himself after letting her in, the door shut with a slam, making her jump. Her breathing was calm but his was heavy with lust and desire for the young girl.  
She turned to face him but found herself staring in to darkness, she had no idea just how far down these stairs go, there was no way of telling what was going on, where she was.  
"There's three more steps." He said quietly, almost whispering in her ear, making her shiver and turn to try and figure out where he was. Darkness, she couldn't see a thing. Carefully and with deft precision, she made her way down the last three steps without slipping but found her feet on something warm, not the cold concrete of the steps. The material was a warm, soft carpet; the room itself was fairly warm, though the air was cooler than in the room upstairs.  
A sudden click and the lights came on. Having to squint at first, Bellatrix looked around to find herself in a dungeon of sorts. The room reminded her of what the inside of Azkaban might look like., the walls did anyway, except from the fact that it was far too done up, far too pretty, a leather chair with a rug and large fireplace was on one wall with a stacking of what looked like a glass drinks cabinet. On the far wall were an assortment of things that worried Bellatrix, she had no idea what this man was doing with her but she knew it couldn't be good. Her master wouldn't give her away to a man just for anything, would he? No, he loved her didn't he? Tears sprang to her eyes as she bit her lower lip, the innocent looking and vulnerable little girl showing in her.  
"Are you scared?" came the fake cooing voice of Burke from behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around, his hands were on her waist, moving across her stomach, making her shrink back in terror but only find herself pressed against him.  
"_No." _She snapped back, pulling away from his grasp, he stood still, watching her, moving his hands to clasp behind his back.  
"You're a pretty girl, Bella. Don't make me change that. You'll do as I say, won't you?"  
"_Die." _she spat back harshly, she was done playing around, this was going to stop and she didn't care how she did it, she would.  
"Now that's no way to speak to me. Do you speak like that to your daddy?" he asked, eyebrow raised as he stepped towards her, he had no worry, the chamber was locked, there was no escape and a charm so no one could apparated in or out.  
"How I speak to my father is none of your concern." She hissed, moving away from him, backing away until her back hit the wall and he was almost pressed against her.  
He breathed her in, pressing her to the wall so she couldn't escape, as his hands found her breasts, he squeezed and fondled them roughly, eliciting a gasp and hiss from her as he pinched her nipples through the fabric of her thin dress. Inhaling deeply as he pressed his face to her neck, taking in the scent of her, he felt her shiver beneath him and ran his tongue up, along her neck slowly until he reached her jaw, chuckling darkly.  
"You're disgusting." She managed to get out in a quiet whisper, shivering in disgust as he bit her neck, his hands fondling her breasts. She gasped as his hand slid down, past her stomach, abdomen and over her hips to grasp her ass and pull her closer against his body.  
"No panties? Lucky day," he grinned as he hungrily sucked on the soft skin of her neck, causing her to whimper and squirm against his hold, only making the friction between their bodies turn him on more, "come on baby, don't kid yourself. You're enjoying this. Does your daddy touch you like this?"  
She would never admit it to him, never tell him that yes, she had been with her father sexually, several times since her 16th birthday. She remained quiet, not saying a word to him as she kept her face turned, her body weak against his, she couldn't do anything to help herself.  
Panting like a dog, he gripped her wrists roughly after pulling the tight fabric of her dress up past her ass and turning her around. He pulled her over to a seat, the large leather seat in front of the fire and plush rug and picked up an assortment of things she couldn't see. Startling as he pushed her over, but finding herself thrown across his lap, she gasped and attempted to pull her arms free. He was quicker than her, his hands stronger, his body defter, more experienced. She'd only been with a few men, no more than 6, but he, a handsome, older man had surely been with more than just a few. Tying her wrists behind her back quickly with ropes, she kicked and squirmed.  
"Please, _please don't!" _she cried, she wasn't even sure what he was going to do with her but she was desperate, yet he ignored her pleads and squirms. Her hands tied tightly, he picked up a paddle, rubbing his hand across her firm, tight ass momentarily, making her tense under his actions.  
"You'll be pleading daddy for something else soon, mon cherie, don't worry," he grinned darkly as he landed the paddle hard down on to her ass, using only half his strength, he didn't her to pass out from pain, he needed to know how much she could take without passing out, no, he didn't want her to miss a single second of this. She let out a loud cry of pain but he continued still landing hard spanks down on to her ass, speaking over her cries of agony, "I own you for tonight, not your precious master, _I own you, _are we clear? Or does daddy need to make that more clear?"  
She didn't answer him, she refused to. Her face stained in tears as he kept spanking her, throwing her body forwards with each of the hard slams on to her increasingly reddening skin. She mewled and squirmed, not saying anything but shaking, her eyes welling up with tears as to what she did to deserve such a punishment by her master to be given to this horrible, horrible man.  
"I guess that means the latter." He said quietly before lifting her hips a little more and with all of his strength slamming the paddle down on to her ass, causing her to cry out in sheer agony, her chest to arch and try and pull herself free. His grip on her wrists increased to pull her up in a hogtied position only making her arch her back and lift her ass involuntarily to him.  
When he heard her cries slowly die down, he knew he was weakening her, he wanted the bitch to beg daddy to stop. But he had much more planned yet. Throwing her down on the carpet, he stood and picked up more rope before pulling her legs back to him. He pressed a booted foot down on the back of her ankles before she even had a second to try and get away while his hands moved up to the middle of her thighs to tie more rope around shortly followed by her ankles. She squirmed and whimpered and struggled so much, she was making it hard for him to tie her properly, she had no idea why he was doing this but it must've been something he was used to, his fingers were deft, his breath steady though the hunger in his eyes didn't go unnoticed as he turned her around to face him and pull her back up. He wasn't surprised at how little she weighed, she was thin but well proportioned, her body was shapely but not over the top. Squirming and struggling to get away from him, she couldn't move, bound like an animal for slaughter; she couldn't even muster up a word.  
Kissing her hard on the mouth, causing her to retract back in disgust and he to send a sudden, hard slap to her cheek, he pulled open the buckle on his belt and forced her to her knees with a brutal kick to the back of her knees. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, she looked innocent almost. It sickened him. Gripping her jaw between two fingers he leant over to her and kissed her hard again on the lips, this time forcing entrance in to her mouth and letting his tongue push to the back of her throat. He tasted like cigars and gin, a disgusting, smoky, acrid smell she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of her mouth for days. Her eyes widened as he shoved his tongue to the back of her throat, her instant reaction to bite his tongue as hard as she possibly could made him howl in agony and slap her hard across the cheek once more, she spat out the blood she had drawn from his tongue and probably from her own mouth as the second slap hit her with such a force she was sure it would leave a mark.  
"Daddy doesn't like it when you're naughty, _baby_. I suggest you apologise before daddy gets _really _angry." He snarled as he swung another slap to her cheek.  
Upon looking back up at him, she attempted to duck but got it hard on the cheek. Now slightly disoriented, she fell to her side with the force of the slap and mewled as he gripped her hair, giving her no chance and no time to regain her breath, he threw her back to the position she was in before this time bent over the chair, not his lap and with little warning using all of his strength spanked her hard, thrice on her already tender ass.  
"_Stop, please!" _she cried out desperately, whimpering and whining as he repeatedly hit her until he himself was out of breath and she couldn't muster up another word.  
"I don't _want _to hurt you, Black, but you're making it _damn _hard not to!" he bellowed at her as he gripped her hair once more and pulled her to her knees again. This time, his belt was completely undone and he kept a grip on her hair as he pulled free his straining erection, the engorged member making her eyes widen and look up at him. She shook her head ever so slightly but he didn't care. She was for him, not the other way around.  
"Whore's know what to do on their knees in front of their daddy, don't they?" he asked, a malicious grin on his face. She hissed, a vicious catlike hiss and spat at him, making him yank her hair back and spit on to her face, his free hand covering her mouth, he leant over to her, "Try that again, bitch and _you're dead._ He said I could do what I want with you and I will. Now _suck _like a good whore and daddy might not tell him how _bad _you've been since he left."  
Letting go of her roughly after pulling his hand from over her mouth, the malicious smirk still on his lips; he watched as she gulped, licked and bit her own lips, glared at him a moment longer before reluctantly moving so her face was level with his throbbing member. Taking a breath she tentatively took the head of his shaft in to her mouth and sucked ever so slightly, looking up at him to find a dirty grin on his face as he watched her.  
"Suck properly; show daddy what kind of a dirty whore his little girl is." He grunted as he gripped a fistful of her tousled waves and forced her down on to his thick length, making her choke and squirm between whimpers, only turning him on more as her chokes sent vibrations down his shaft, he groaned and tilted his head back, thrusting his hips forward hard enough to make her gag on his cock.  
Her eyes tightly shut, Bellatrix couldn't look up at this man, she couldn't face him, couldn't look him in the eyes any more. It wasn't like she could to begin with anyway. He kept up rather violent thrusts, hitting the back of her throat with each one, his grip not loosening on her hair, but instead he tipped his head back after what seemed like forever to her, finally reaching his climax and shooting his hot, thick liquid down her throat, almost making her choke on it had he not held her chin up, forcing her to swallow it.  
After regaining his breath from what seemed to Bellatrix a pathetic excuse of an orgasm, he let go of her hair and moved to her back, pulling her up by her wrists and walking over to the far end of the room.  
Now getting a closer look at what he had put up on the walls, she gasped in fear as she saw the disgustingly brutal instruments on the wall he had up. A chain hung with a hook placed at the end from the ceiling, hanging to the level of her height. She gulped, worriedly, licking her lips and realising it was again split open from the vicious slaps, his hand was harsh, not as bad as her master's but enough to make her beg him to stop had he turned as violent on her as the Dark Lord often did.  
Lifting her wrists and forcing her to bend over, Bellatrix tensed; suddenly scared for the next task he had in mind for her, scared it might be something worse than the past –what felt like hours, spent in this horrible place.  
"Now, daddy's going to have some fun." He grinned maliciously, he only wanted to make the girl submit to him, make her succumb to his filthy fantasies he had in mind for her. She was the perfect test, the perfect girl to use, to abuse and to sodomise. Moving over her bent over body to the rope, she whimpered but he growled and pulled her so that the hook slid under the rope on her wrists, insinuating it in such a way that would not let her get away from the position he was forcing her in to.  
"You've had your fun, I'm not a _whore, _for you to just _use, _and I belong to my master, not to _you!" _She hissed venomously as he chuckled darkly.  
"Oh my dear, I think you'll find you are, you're just a whore for my pleasure, that's what you were given to me for, Black, I won't have any of this nonsense, not either you shut up and do as I say, or i'll make you shut the hell up."  
"_Let. Me. GO!" _she yelled at him, struggling against the hard rope and chains holding her in place.  
He growled darkly to her defiance, "Such strength for one so young, don't worry, I'll be taking that out of you right away." He paused, moving to the table to pick up what looked like a simple piece of rope with a round ball like object in the middle of it, the fasteners at the end gave her the hint as to what he was about to do, "now shut up and do as I tell you. This should help."  
"You won't get away with this!" she tried desperately as she tried to stand, watching him close in against her body once more before held her jaw and shoved the ball like thing in to her mouth before fastening it around the back of her head. She whimpered and squirmed, refusing to let him bind her in such a horrible way. His cock still out, she could see he was fully hardened again but she shook her arms and found the chain lose, the metal clanged together and it seemed far too easy to get out.  
"We'll fix that, baby, don't worry." He smiled sweetly, sadistically, as he pulled her hair out of the way and moved to a lever on the wall. With a few pulls, he had the chain slowly moving up, pulling her arms, causing her to whimper as her arms were forced and pulled back. Her feet lifted off the ground ever so slightly but she managed to keep her toes on the floor, distributing some of the weight. Never the less, she whimpered, but she was just his hip height, exactly where he wanted her.  
"You'll do as I say, won't you?" he asked as he positioned himself behind her, gripping her slender hips and leaning down momentarily to run his tongue over her pussy and her asshole with a hungry groan, only making her shiver in disgust as his hot, wet tongue ran over the most intimate of areas only her master was allowed. The whimpering was enough for him to think she was actually enjoying this, the sick twisted thoughts of fucking the young girl in his head not registering for one moment it was something else, no, he pushed on, rubbing his tongue against her clit after nipping it teasingly, only eliciting more whimpers of hate from her that he mistook for pleasure, "Such a good little whore, moaning like a slut for daddy."  
As he stood, she weakened slightly, she wasn't sure how much of this she could take, his efforts were tireless and she didn't know what he was doing, how long it had been or why she was here. Moving away from her body, he picked up a bottle of clear liquid and rubbed some in to his palm to smear on her, lubricating her ass before he pulled off his shirt and stood in front of her.  
"You must be getting a little warm by now, let's get this useless thing off you," He smiled again with the usual sardonic smile as he pulled a knife from his pocket and knelt on to one knee to cut from the breasts down, opening her dress to give himself a lovely view of her now naked body. Tearing the rest off by hand, he kissed her gagged mouth and grinned as she pulled away again, "here I was hoping by now that you'd learnt your lesson."  
She glared up at him to which he narrowed his eyes and sighed, "I see. _So_ it'll take more than just a spanking and a few harsh words from daddy?" he nodded slowly as if understanding that she didn't want this, didn't want him, "I'm impressed, I must say, you're rather hard to _break _mon cherie."  
Moving behind her again, he pressed the head of his thick length to her tighter hole, making her tense and whimper in fear. He held her hip, slowly easing himself in to her, he would've been rough had it not been her, but there were rules he had established with Tom, he had to keep to them or he knew that Tom would have his head. Slowly easing his entire length in to her ass he groaned, pausing for just a moment, letting her get used to the feeling and judging by the way she was tensing, she hadn't been used here either at all or in a long time.  
"So, _so, tight," _he groaned as he started moving his hips back and forth, pushing in to her ass slowly, forcing his thick length in to her with a low groan. She was tense, whimpering and tearing at the eyes from the pain but he continued, he couldn't see her face and frankly, he didn't care. He wanted the bitch to not be able to walk for the next week once he was done with her and not be able to move for the next few hours. He'd make the bitch pass out and force her to succumb to him, no matter the consequences.  
He started off rather slow but gave her no time to adjust, the bonds on her legs and arms were so tight, she wouldn't be able to move anyway, wouldn't be able to be comfortable, he'd make her come like a whore later, not now, now it was his turn for fun. Starting to pick up the pace once he was lubricated enough to fuck her properly, he grunted, holding her hips and fucking her bent over, tied up and like the whore he made her feel like.  
"You like that baby? You like getting fucked by daddy?" he grunted, not expecting an answer from her but simply loving that he had the young girl under his command. Holding on to her hair after some moments, for better leverage and when his cock was adjusted to her tight ass, he pulled her head back, his hips slamming to her sore ass, making her whimper in pain and squirm, tears falling freely down her face as he kept up his brutal actions over her body, "Moan for daddy."  
His pace quickened as he felt the familiar twitch in his cock he had felt not so long ago, this was much more powerful, already breaking a sweat, he continued, now ramming brutally hard in to her, eliciting mewls of agony from her, only pushing him further, making the need to reach his orgasm and fill her up even more unbearable. He yanked her head back and kept his rough actions over her up. His thrusts forced her forward and would have caused her to dizzy had it not been for the fact that he was holding her hair in his hands to keep her close. Grunting rather loudly as she mewled in pain, trying continually to pull away from him, he finally reached his climax and filled her up with his thick seed, almost overfilling her ass with a loud groan of her name, making her shiver in disgust. It didn't sound the same, the way he said it, it didn't sound right, the way her master said her name had her pining for him like a kitten.  
Pulling away from her after a moment to regain his breath, Caractacus turned to her face to grip her jaw, tears stained her face, her big bronze eyes were filled with pools of water and she looked broken, used, abused.  
"One more thing and I'm done with you for the night. But this time, I want to hear you scream and _beg _daddy to stop." He said as he unfasted the gag from her mouth to which she choked and spluttered he ignored her and moved back to the wall of his wonderful toys to pick up a flog and a whip. Momentarily pausing and tuning to the lever, he pulled it a few more times, causing her to almost scream out in agony.  
"_Please! _No higher, _please, _I can't feel my fucking limbs!" she almost cried, hissing viciously.  
"I don't like bad language. Apologise to me. Tell daddy you're sorry and I might let you down." He said simply, his hand on the lever.  
She said nothing, but glared at him defiantly and he turned the lever, pulling her higher off the ground, forcing more pressure to build on her shoulders and arms, they felt as if they could snap at any moment, any movement hurt, she couldn't take it.  
"I'm sorry." She said in barely a whisper.  
"Say it properly...'I'm sorry...'" he raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her hang from the ceiling bonds.  
"I'm sorry, _daddy," _She spat, "Is that what you want to hear?! Let me down!"  
"I won't be taking any of that _lip, _young lady. Apologise properly or you're staying up there the entire night."  
"I'm sorry, daddy."  
He smirked, he had defeated her, pushed her limits so far that she had forced her to say what e had wanted to hear the entire night.  
The punishment he had in mind could wait; now, he wanted to have fun with his 'little girl'.

**-  
Sweet Merlin that was long, it would've been longer had I not been close to passing out from exhaustion when posting this. Now, Bella has finally given in to her 'daddy'! So this scene will be split in two, just because it's SO darn long. Anyway, as I said at first; creds to my darling Lady Bellatrix for the yummy ideas and I will be posting the next chapter in a few days as I'm going away as of the next morning. Thank you all who have rated and reviewed so far, I really REALLY appreciate it and enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5

Collapsing on to the floor in a sweaty, bloody and naked pile, Bellatrix weakly attempted to push herself back from the floor as footsteps came closer to her. Her body throbbed with pain but a sense of relief overcame her as blood rushed back to her limbs again. He had untied her and was standing above her, leaving the fireplace as the only source of light, the only warmth she had in the room.  
Her eyes shut as she breathed heavily, exhausted and aching. Shivering slightly as she finally summoned up the courage and strength to push herself up, she looked up at him, dark hair messy and half covering her tear stained, beautiful face.  
"I told you," he said quietly, leaning down, making her flinch back and try and sit but find herself in excruciating pain and with an extremely tender ass. But she didn't complain, she moved, he followed, pushing her slowly back without once touching her, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you. But I had to. You understand don't you?"  
She said nothing until he cleared his throat as if he was about to say something. She nodded and remained quiet, he leant over her, an arm either side of her slender waist, she was pushed back to balance on her elbows, though her back arched, she was in agony, what had he just said? She didn't know, it was worse than giving her soul to her master, the devil, the fulfilling but cold feeling she felt,_ no_, this was all cold, all empty, all pain.  
"I don't want to... please don't make me..." she started but he cut her off by shaking his head, he was leant over her, his hand moved to brush her hair aside, making her gulp softly, her eyes not once leaving his. Devastatingly handsome; a devil, poison that would corrupt her mind if she gave in, she could see it in his eyes, he could appreciate beauty, he would make her happy, if it wasn't for the sick twisted ideas he had in his head, the things he liked, the things he wanted her for. He'd abuse her then love her, only shower her in kisses if he'd hurt her, bruised her and made her bleed. She was confused; she didn't want to give in to this strange man.  
Her head tilted back as his lips found her neck; a single, searing hot kiss, she wouldn't move away but she didn't want his mouth on hers again, that taste, the one that tasted like opium and gin. The one that made her cringe in pure disgust but want more, the acrid taste she had started to craved; she was unsure, it was like a disgusting addiction, something she knew would only make her sick, something that would always bring her back to him. She could smell his skin, he smelt like musk, something thick, heavy but not overpowering, it suited him well.  
He pulled back as she turned her head back again, his eyes ran over her porcelain skin, for once not staring at her naked body beneath his, but looking at her beautiful face, gorgeous nightmare, deliciously tempting, her lips were full and smooth, tempting and irresistible, her defined cheekbones perfect and her dark eyes full of need, such power she could become, such beauty she was, such a nightmare she would be to children one day but men would lust her like no other, he could see it, she was poisonous herself and they suited each other perfectly.  
She said nothing, but just as he pulled back, she moved forward, making him pause and move back to her. Just what he wanted, to seduce the young girl through he had tortured her beyond repair that was something she would always remember, unless... No, something he knew he could write over but something he wanted her to remember, to set fear in her. Her hands moved up his chest, a strange entrance.  
"Such beauty." He said quietly as he watched her, she seemed unwilling to respond.  
"And yet so dangerous." She said in barely a whisper he only just caught.  
He tilted her head up from looking at his body, his strong, muscular, perfect body. Without the slightest hesitations she pressed her lips back to his in a hard, hungry kiss, wanting to have that taste again, the poison he was, she craved it. Craved it though he was sick and twisted. His arms slid around her waist slowly as he kissed her back hungrily once more forcing his tongue in to her mouth, pulling her up from the floor, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist after a moment. She moaned in to his mouth in slight discomfort as his hands grabbed her still sore ass, he wanted her to know he was still in charge. She purred as he rest his hands on her thighs, showing her submission, she didn't want him to hurt her. She was scared but even more curious than so. He was walking to his room by the time she realised what he was doing, his lips, his poisonous kiss had her almost in a state of pure pleasure, this man, this sick, twisted man, had her in his grasp, he could do with her what he liked and she wouldn't complain, not aloud anyway. She felt as if she was under the imperious curse, she knew she wasn't, he hadn't drawn out his wand, not without her seeing anyway. Her eyes shut, she continued to kiss him, her lips hungry against his, tasting him, drinking the poison in, and enjoying every last second of it that left her purring in ecstasy against his lips.  
Before she knew what was happening, she felt something soft on her back, her eyes opened and she looked up at him as he broke the kiss. He was again on top of her, this time he had laid her down on what looked to be his bed, it was large, as big as her master's, as big as her father's. And soft, draped in silks and satins, warm and it smelled of him, musk and something else she couldn't place but it had been plaguing her mind for hours now. The room was a deep emerald green and most of the ornaments were silver, he must've been a slytherin at school. The room was large but the bed was beside the window, level enough that she could look right out without having to sit up even. As he sat up over her, still between her legs though he made no move to be sexual just yet with her, he was only left in trousers; she didn't know what he had done with his boots or anything else. She looked up at him in the dark lightly; slightly unshaven, handsome, tall, tan, he was gorgeous. What had suddenly attracted her to this monster? She didn't know, she was confused.  
"Have this." he said, taking her out of her line of thought as he placed a kiss on her neck, another searing hot, beautiful kiss, and one she wouldn't ever be able to forget was there, one that would forever stain her skin. He put something in her hand, it looked like a cigarette. She didn't mind, she smoked, but the smoke from it was something different as it was lit, something dark, something that would corrupt her mind wholly and truly.  
"What is i-"  
"Shh..." he purred in his deep, husky voice, his hands roaming her body, running over her hips, the curve of her waist, her round breasts, her perfect delicious body, "Just have it, baby."  
She wasted no time in disobeying orders, she puffed on it lightly, taking in the thick, alluring smoke in to her lungs and exhaling it slowly. It tasted different, odd, nice, but different none the less. His hands kept up their actions over her body as he gestured for her to give him some to which she put it to his lips and he inhaled the thick smoke deeply.  
Her fingers entwined in to his hair as she looked at him through slowly dropping eyes, she wasn't tired but whatever she had smoked had fast effects. He exhaled the smoke slowly before kissing her lips again, a hungrily, dominating kiss which she returned in a submissive manner. Her fingers locked in to his hair, long nails raking his scalp as he moved his kisses down to her neck, nipping and teasing her. She moaned, a purr that made him groan and lifted the 'cigarette' back to her lips, inhaling it deeply, she let her eyes roll back in pleasure, the smoke was thick, heavy but slightly sweet, it made her tingle with pleasure, made her feel so, _so good. _Distant kisses; warming her skin, marking her, making her his now, for the night only of course, the pleasure, the adoration, the desire, the _lust, _it was immeasurable.  
"Let me put on a show for you, _daddy," _she purred softly, almost completely out of her senses by now, her back arched, giving him perfect access to her pert, round breasts, "_Let me put on a show for you."_  
The intoxicating smell of his body mingled with the musk in the room and the thick smell of whatever she was smoking had her purring like a kitten, her body was completely relaxed, warm and fuzzy. She pouted slightly as he pulled back from her and took the cigarette with him. He stood and walked away from the bed, picking up a bottle of something. She felt too heavy to lift her own body, she couldn't, whatever he had given her made her feel like she was under sedation, conscious but asleep. She didn't know what was going on, her eyes were on him but her mind wasn't recognising he was picking up two bottles of absinthe. One he handed to her, which she absentmindedly took, not complaining, doing as he wanted, not saying a word. She opened the bottle and bought it to her lips as she lay down, the drink warmed her insides almost instantly, but it was strong. Almost coughing but managing to stop herself she frowned, it was far too strong for her.  
"You feel light headed, don't you?" he asked her quietly, almost expectantly, "Drink it. It'll make that go away."  
Liar.  
"What is it?" she asked in barely a murmur, managing to just prop herself up enough to drink it and gulp the liquid down.  
It burned her throat; made her eyes water but she drank it heavily. He again moved to between her legs; this time his hands moved to her sides, running along her curves slowly, pulling her legs up and around his waist. She kept drinking, eventually it started tasting nice. Her body was warm beneath his hands, beneath his body. His hands found her breasts after he was sure her legs were secure around his waist, kneading them, squeezing them, eliciting little mewls of pleasure as she continued to drink.  
It was nice to be with a woman who wasn't fighting against him, wasn't telling him to back off or screaming for help. No, this was the first woman to be laying beneath him, naked, albeit drugged and tipsy, but touching him, feeling his body, desperate to kiss him, to feel him, he didn't know what was going on through her mind but he had plans for her that would leave her sore for days.  
Her master clearly never kissed her that much to him was obvious, she was treated like dirt beneath his feet, just some whore to throw around, to use and abuse. But he'd take good care of her, she was pretty and she had a body to die for, she was smart and she had a lot of possibilities to become something amazing.  
He didn't want to do anything that her master would be upset about, but he sure as hell wasn't sticking to the rules. No problem, he could blame it on her when he came back to take her, when he took back his whore. He was more likely to believe him, not Bellatrix.  
Prying the bottle free from her hands, Burke took a few heavy gulps, finishing the strong liquid and throwing the bottle aside. Her hands ran over his shoulders, his chest, she was fully intoxicated, his eyes put her in a trance, made her forget everything he had just done not half an hour ago, that it was her master she wanted, not him.  
He kissed her again, a sweet, tender kiss that repulsed them both yet he wanted to show her his softer side, that if she chose him, he could be a lover, not a beater. But the way she moaned so sweetly had him falling for her, he turned the kiss in to more of a passionate one as he, in one rather sudden movement, slid his thick, hard length in to her tight core. She was soaked and it only spurred him on more, his fingers ran over her thighs as she moaned, tilting her head back. His eyes stayed on her face as he started to move rather slowly, thrusting in to her deeply but giving her time to warm up and get used to the unfamiliar feeling of him in her, not her master. He watched her expression change to a rather pleasurable one after he kissed her hard once and bit at her neck hard enough to leave a mark, his hips pressing to hers with each of his thrusts. His groans low but pleasurable, he pressed his forehead to the pillow beside her head as his thrusts gradually increased in speed. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist to keep him deep inside of her and her fingers found his back, long nails raked his broad, muscular back, making him groan in pleasure.  
She tilted her head back as he picked up the pace, her moans gradually increasing in volume and her nails sinking in to his back hard enough to leave marks, she was a vicious lover, no wonder Tom liked her so much. His eyes ran over her body momentarily before he dipped his head to bite at the junction of her neck, making her mewl and whimper between her moans.  
"Moan for daddy." He said in a low growl.  
She obeyed, the look in her eyes was complete and utter lust as her nails suddenly full force dragged hard down his back, causing him to buck his hips up extra hard and she to almost faint as he hit her g-spot.  
"Oh daddy _yes! Harder _daddy!" she almost cried between moans, her hands tangling in to his hair and tugging it hard, making him growl, a noise that came from deep in his throat, scaring her to her wits but turning her on even more.  
His lips hit hers with an almost bruising force, muffling her moans momentarily, causing her to only moan louder, her back to arch and her breasts to press to his chest while her nails drew blood from his back, leaving lines down his back that would surely scar over.  
He thrust harder, groaning, making her moan louder as he repeatedly hit her g-spot.  
"Come for daddy, come on baby... Come like a _whore_ for daddy." he groaned, slamming his hips to hers, ramming her repeatedly in a fast pace as he lifted her chin to him to kiss her hard on the lips, his hands running over her thighs, slapping the side of her ass as he was too close to reaching his climax.  
She obeyed without the slightest hesitation; she drew closer and closer, his heavy breath on her neck, the demanding, warm, dominating and hungry kiss, his groans and his encouragement, his words that made her feel like no other man had made her feel, he wanted her to feel pleasure before he did, his force was bruising, her hips would be bruised the next morning as would her ass, but she didn't care. She gave in to his sick, twisted desire he so loved, almost screaming as she reached her climax, the look of immeasurable pleasure on her face tipping him over the edge and making him fill a thick mass of his seed in to her before collapsing on top of her. He was careful of crushing her, he was a broad, tall man, he could easily crush her beneath his body, she was slender, fairly medium heighted.  
He propped himself up as she regained her breath, looking up at him with a look of sheer adoration. If that wouldn't leave her coming back to him for more, he didn't know what would. She lay her arms over his shoulders, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, her legs now loosely around his waist. He kissed her back, hungrily, deeply, a perfect, dominating but adoring kiss. He pulled her up, he on his knees, he pulled her on to his lap, kissing continually he was ready for round two and clearly, so was she. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he pulled her up, still kissing her, he already had a desire for more.  
A sudden noise caused her to look up, it sounded like someone cleared their throat and he had, her master stood at the door, watching with a clearly angry look.  
"M-my Lord..." she stuttered, making Caractacus turn in surprise.  
"Get your clothes on." He said simply, his piercing look could probably cut through someone.  
"No," Burke cut in, gripping Bellatrix's wrists and pulling her back as she tried to obey and move to get what remained of her clothes back, "We had a deal."  
"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, "I don't give a damn! She belongs to _me! _Bellatrix! Get your clothes on!"  
She was stuck but Burke didn't stop her this time as she moved. He lifted his robe to her as he wrapped the bed sheets around his waist, standing to his full height in front of Tom, he was only a few inches taller but Bellatrix wasn't sure who to be more afraid of. She took the robe and pulled it on, it smelt like him, the comforting, warm smell she was starting to like.  
"Give me back what we bargained for." He snapped back to him, he clearly wasn't scared but Bellatrix was. She gulped and took in a shaky breath. She didn't understand what was going on, hadn't her master told her he would collect her in the evening. A quick glance to the clock on the far wall in the dim light showed her it was 4am. She had been awake for too long, she was exhausted and so much had happened in a matter of hours, she felt like her head was about to explode.  
"I will _not._" He spat, "You could only have her if you stuck to the rules, you broke them and therefore I take her back. She's mine so I'll do what I damn well please with her. BELLATRIX! Come here. We're going."  
Bellatrix jumped but obeyed and walked to him. His hand came down hard on her cheek, making her gasp and tears spring to her eyes, she had only done as told, nothing more. He roughly gripped her hair as a tear dropped down her face, he was purposefully humiliating her and Burke knew it. He pulled her along, making her whimper and more tears to roll down her perfect features.  
"You treat her _damn _right Tom or one day I'll take her from you. I will, just watch me." He spat at him as he followed but Tom was too far ahead.  
He slammed the door behind him, still holding Bellatrix by her hair and once out in the cold air, dissaparated back to the Riddle Manor.

**-**

**Right, wow, so, uh, sorry about the random mix of feelings there. Does Tom really want Bellatrix all to himself –but why if he so easily gave her over to a perverted stranger? What were the 'rules' and will he ever tell her? Will Burke really act on his threat? You'll find out soon!  
I know it seems a little squishy and mushy between Bella and Burke but you'll see why soon enough!  
Won't be posting for a while now, I go back to school but otherwise, I promise I'll try my best to update every weekend ****  
Rate and review! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix let out a whimper as the dark lord let go of her roughly and threw her down on his bed once more, it looked exactly as it did when she was last in it, he clearly hadn't slept, the ash tray was full, there were a few bottles of various drinks on the floor, absinthe, the only thing he used when he _needed _to forget. The only thing changed about him was his clothes. He was now wearing a black suit not robes, as if he had been at a meeting. She couldn't have told earlier, he dragged her out of there so fast, she didn't have time to even pick anything up.  
"Lest you forget who you _belong _to," he spat viciously, standing above her, eyes full of anger as he stared down at her, her eyes wide with fear, "I thought I made it clear to you. You are _mine _and mine _alone!"_  
"You told me to do what he told me to do!" she said back, just a bit too loud, making him pause and her eyes to widen in fear, "I'm sorry master… forgive me. I was…"  
She paused. His breath was heavy as he stared down at her, eyes full of rage. He growled suddenly and hit her hard across the cheek. She mewled in agony, her eyes welling up as she bought her hand to her cheek, shaking slightly, bringing her out of the bliss of the intoxication. He never usually hit her like that, like he had thought about what he had said before she had responded, his reaction was usually sudden, usually so quick and painful. She gulped, she didn't mean to raise her voice at him, she was scared was all. Biting her lower lip as she slowly lowered her hand from her cheek, he was still staring at her. Letting her lower lip tremble, she started to move off his bed, hiding her tears as one dropped down her porcelain cheek that stung from his hard slap.  
"Don't move," He said quietly, "take off that robe he gave you. _Now_."  
She obeyed, not caring she was naked underneath he had seen her naked several times, her body revealed to him, he took the robe from her and walked to his wardrobe, throwing it down on to the end of a chair. He pulled open one of the black sliding doors on the far wall, revealing several suits jackets, shirts, trousers and some robes. That was all she could see from her angle on the bed, she was sure there was more beneath more of those panels on the wall. Pulling out a shirt, he walked back to her and handed it to her with a hiss, he spat at her, "Put it on and cover yourself up, disgusting slut."  
She again obeyed without questioning him, though she was confused, her eyes watered with tears as he spat such cruel words to her, sometimes they hurt more than the physical pain, she bit her lower lip and pulled on the shirt that was by far too big for her. The dark lord wasn't large, quite the opposite, he was slim, very muscular and broad, his shirt just covered everything vital, the sleeves fell past her fingertips by a couple of inches and she managed to pull them up.  
Gripping her arm, he pulled her up and off his bed, forcing her to stand in front of him as he rolled up the sleeves enough so her hands were free to move. Without a word, though her eyes stared at him in hope he would say something, she eventually gave in.  
"My lord?" she asked quietly, he didn't look up, just finished rolling her sleeves so he wouldn't ruin his shirt and walked away from her with no response. "My Lord," she said this time a bit louder but again he ignored her, her anger took over the best of her as she blurted out rather angrily in a hiss, "Answer me. Tell me what I've done! You can never face me and tell me what I've done wrong! Are you that _ashamed _of me? What have I done to deserve your silence? Master, I beg of you, _speak _to me. Tell me, please tell me!"  
He turned slowly, his eyes focused on her in the dark room before he walked to her, making her shrink back in fear. About to open her mouth to apologise, he had yanked her head back hard enough to break her neck but before she had a chance to even let out a noise of pain he had slapped her hard across the cheek, making her whimper and cower away from him though his grip in her hair was far too strong, he slapped her again, harder. Something snapped, her cheekbone perhaps, the pain was horrifying but not a sound could escape her lips, she was in too much shock. Able to force out a weak beg to stop which he simply ignored as he hit her again, breaking open her already split but slowly healing lip. Her eyes clenched, she braced herself for another hard slap for just a few seconds before she looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her. He had turned away from her, his hands clasped behind his back; he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, silently, thinking. Damn this woman, damn her to hell and back, she took up every one of his last thoughts, just the image printed in his mind of her beneath him as he was fucking her, the excruciating pleasure of it, her sweet moans that drove him half mad, made him want more alone and at the same time made him want to kill her and throw her in hell himself.  
"You're going back tonight." He said quietly, his eyes opened and he turned, outstretching his hand to her, "get up."  
"I don't want to go..." she almost whined, making his gaze on her harden and her to look down, she knew a harsh comment or another slap was coming her way but he said nothing, just kept his arm outstretched to her, his eyes on her. She barely hesitated, she had just missed being slapped or spat at by him.  
Standing and taking his hand she was immediately thrown to the wall, perhaps she hadn't missed the second beating after all, but he very suddenly kissed her in a searing hot, painfully brutal kiss, making her whimper in pleasure and pain. The kiss was dizzying, her eyes shut tightly as his arms clasped her around her waist, pulling him tightly against his body, the body she loved to worship. He'd never kissed her before, but it frustrated him, she could feel his anger, his body cringing in disgust. Yanking at her hair in his strong hand, making her mewl in to his mouth with the pain and him to only force entrance in to her mouth, demanding control, forcing her to his submissive, she –though tentative, pulled him closer to her body, pressed herself more so to him, she was aching and bruised but his viciousness didn't put her off the slightest bit.  
Pulling back rather suddenly, leaving her breathless and longing for more, he let go of her hair as he threw her to the wall with a light thud. He had to stop himself before he did something more he would regret, give her the wrong impression, but then, who was he to care about impressions. Especially the ones he gave to her. He sat down in the chair he had thrown the robe on and lit a cigarette, his ice blue eyes staring outside coldly, not a hint of emotion on his face as the smoke disguised any type of glance, look or slight narrowing of his eyes as he thought.  
Her heart ached, longed for him, wanted him more than she had wanted anything else. She knew that he knew that, knew that no matter how much he bullied her with his words and his torturing, forcing her to be his submissive, she would always love him and he abused the power she gave him. As he sat, her hands pressed flatly to the wall she was pressed against for a moment before she moved rather hesitantly to him, slowly, carefully, like a kitten having just been punished by its owner but seeking it's compassion of the aftermath of a punishment, to be rubbed better until she purred though unsure they were yet in the mood for it just yet.  
She kneeled before him, her eyes on his emotionless face; he was so distant from her, so cold, so brutal. He didn't look at her as her hand rest on his knee, seeking some kind of response from him. She rest her head on his leg and looked up at him, a comfort he didn't mind, she was still his submissive when she did. His hand occasionally, absentmindedly played with her dark hair as she sat between his legs, head rest on his thigh, half asleep while he was busy either thinking, writing or reading with a cigarette or cigar between his lips which he would occasionally out of spite blow at her face, making her whine and cough, giving him reason to yank her hair and cause her to whimper and try to 'make it up to him'. Anything she hissed or whined about, gave him a reason to punish her and her a reason to stay on her knees.  
"Master?" she asked quietly, her hand on his leg, head rest comfortably on his thigh as she looked up at him with a purr, a sweet, innocent look in her eyes she knew he loved to take right off her face.  
"On your knees for me, my Bella," he said in his cold voice, dangerous but without once looking at her, making her furrow her eyebrows slightly and purse her lips, she knew what came next, he liked to say it to her, liked to degrade her more than he already did with his brutality over her, his words were more brutal than his slaps, "just where a _whore _belongs."  
"_Please._" she said quietly, moving her head, remaining sitting between his legs, facing him, looking up at him, her eyes full of adoration for this man, the devil.  
"Please what?" he asked quietly, he knew what she wanted. He grinned slightly as he exhaled a lungful of smoke and ran his free hand through her hair, "You want me to kiss you again? Did you like that?"  
He looked right through her, he knew everything she was thinking, and there was no escaping, no point lying to her, no point denying. She nodded and his hand in her hair tightened for a moment before he let her go, he kept his eyes on her, his gaze even colder than usual as he shook his head as if disgusted by her.  
"That meant nothing, _stupid_ _whore_," he snarled as he slapped her hard across the cheek, causing her to whimper and retract but he had already got her, yanked her by her hair again and kept her close, tilting her head back to slap her again only a few moments later. She was sure her cheekbone was broken but it was numb from the amount of slaps both the men had given her, it made her whimper but it didn't hurt as badly as earlier, "Did you want a kiss? Think I love you don't you? Stupid, _pathetic _woman! I don't love you, Bellatrix. I'm never going to love you. You hate that, don't you? Being in the service of a man who will never want you for anything more than trades and fucking! Get used to it; you are a _whore _to me Bellatrix Black, _nothing _more!"  
Her eyes filled with tears as he hit her again this time with his words, she couldn't take much more, she was close to collapsing, her body was trembling, she felt weak but she wanted more, she wanted him, his brutality of her, his crude comments, his hair pulling, slapping, scratching, anything and everything that would lead to his abuse of her.  
Tears fell freely from her eyes as she tried to lower her head, his hand in her hair not allowing it. Keeping a hold on her, his knuckles white from the tightness of his hold, he threw her back down, letting go of her after she whimpered and the tears dropped on to his shirt he was wearing. He let her look in shame, let her feel shame and repulsion at herself, let her feel degraded and used. Tears dropped, staining her beautiful face as she looked down.  
"I-" her voice quavered to a choke, she couldn't even say anything, she was too ashamed, too angry at herself to be so weak in front of her master who had taught her to be the opposite. She often spilled tears over the thoughts he fed her that she consumed, that she was pathetic, that she was nothing but a whore. That wasn't the case, she was his fighter, his dark, strong witch, she had power and she was strong, smart, agile, deft and very skilled. Of course, he'd never tell her, he'd make her feel weak so she had to show him the opposite.  
He looked down at her, his hand moving to caress her hair almost gently, pityingly, lovingly, but no, he was patronising her, making her feel even more pathetic and useless. Her head lay back on his thigh and he played with her hair absentmindedly as her tears ran their course from her dark eyes to his trousers, leaving a little patch of tears on his thigh. He didn't mind, no, her tears showed him how much she loved him, how much his words meant to her. He drank her tears in, they fed his soul, made him strong.  
She pressed herself closer to him, hugging closely to his legs as her tears slowly stopped dropping on to his trousers, stopped and she was breathing quite the same again. He had lit a cigar this time, clearly the cigarette wasn't stimulation enough.  
"I must have fucking stimulation," He said almost restlessly to himself. Her sobs died down until she was left pouting, tear stained and feeling more pathetic than ever before but he ignored her sobs as he petted her hair, now speaking to her in his cool tone as if nothing had happened, "Cigar's never seem to do the job, on your knees properly Bella."  
She obeyed as she wiped away the tears, moving to sit between his legs, she knew what he wanted and she rubbed away the tears on the back of her hand, her eye-make up now smudged and half ruined. He smirked but he had better use for her, he'd make her feel a little more pathetic first, frustrate her until she snapped, he wanted to see how far back he could bend her until she gave in to him and totally lost her control. Her hands ran down to his belt and she licked her lips rather hungrily, her tear stained eyes focused on getting open his belt and pleasing her master. He made no attempt to help her, just watched her, taking in a heavy inhale of his cigar, the smell comforted her as he exhaled down on to her, letting the smoke catch in her throat and make her cough a little.  
Her palm pressed to the thickness of his crotch momentarily and he smirked, watching her rather boredly otherwise and letting his hands rest on the sides of the chair, he watched as she freed his thick long length, her eyes full of lust and desire. He loved watching her expression, how her eyes widened the slightest bit every time as if she'd forgotten what it was like since last time.  
He could tell she was desperate, she wanted to get him in to her mouth as quickly as possible, she was practically drooling over him, she couldn't care less how bruised her ass was, how tender her body was from Mr. Burke's beatings, she was hungry for her master.  
Pushing his legs apart just a little more, she looked up at him for just a moment to see he wasn't even looking at her. She frowned slightly and ever so slightly sunk her nails in to his inner thigh as she with her other hand gripped his length. Probably not such a smooth move seen as though his teeth were once again grit and he was putting out his cigar in to the ash tray. He was quick, his hands sunk in to her hair, tangling in to the thick dark mass of it and forcing her up to her feet as he as well stood, he could do without her for now, he could wait, he had better self-control than she, or he could decapitate a whore and fuck her dead, bloody body, either one, he didn't mind. She mewled, her nails sinking to his shoulders for support, she was unsteady, her slim, long body not quite used to being handled so roughly, not when she was still quite intoxicated.  
"You're leaving. Now," He snarled, yanking her head back, forcing her to let go of his shoulders and gripping her throat, "I could give you back naked, let you walk through the castle with your ass on display like that, black and blue, but I'm sure Slughorn would like that far too much."  
Bellatrix blushed at the mention of her professor and walking through the castle naked -more through horror than sheer embarrassment for the latter, she was fond of her professor, but not that way, she just knew how to get what she wanted, her master had taught her how to always get what she wanted, how to be persuasive and remain the 'adored one' in the crowd.  
"No, master, please... Keep me for the night, _please_ master." She pursed her lips childishly, whining, only earning her a scolding look and a sudden, vicious slap across the cheek, making her mewl in agony and try and squirm out of his grip. But his hand in her hair lessened its grip as he picked up his wand and gestured for her to pick up hers; forgotten for the past few hours on his desk, which she did so without complaint. She was compliant for now but she had no chance to be otherwise.  
About to apparated, her eyes fell over to the chair, Mr. Burke's lovely robe was on the back of it, her master would probably burn it, not to worry, she could return it, so long as he didn't know. She gripped it suddenly before he had a chance to take her arm and shrugged off his shirt, putting the robe over her body instead.  
He frowned but quickly changed the frown in to his usual uncaring expression once more, "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes falling to the shirt on the back of the chair.  
"I presume you'll want it back. And I don't want to have to return it to you in front of everyone. No one will question me about this." she said rather innocently to which he nodded and offered his hand out to her.  
Once the robe was securely over her body, she let her hand slip into his, the long, cold fingers clasping her slender hands, he gave her no chance to give a final look but apparated with her into the Hogwarts grounds. He knew his way around the spells in the school; he was after all once one of Dumbledore's favourite students, and Slughorn's. They both would have told him several counter spells that could break the most powerful of spells, not to mention the help of the restricted section in the library.  
He nodded once to her, he'd apparated in to the completely empty, dark Slytherin common rooms with her and his eyes glanced over her robe, it suited her too well, he fucking hated it.  
"Good night, my Lord." She said as she bowed and turned to leave.  
He gripped her arm as she turned to go to her dorm she shared with her younger sister and slammed her back to the wall, the embers of the last few flames their only source of light. His hands gripped her ass roughly with one hand, the back of her neck with the other as he crushed his lips to hers, this time a deep, hungry kiss full of lust and want. Her eyes widened, he had hated the last kiss but this time, he wasn't letting go any time soon. Slowly, she let her hands run the course of his chest to his shoulders then further, insinuating themselves in to his hair as his lips pressed to hers with bruising force. He eventually pulled back, she looked dazed, her eyes were glazed over, she ran her tongue along her lower lip, tasting where he had been not one moment ago and tried pulling him in for another kiss, a struggle, he wouldn't allow it. His eyes rested on hers for just a moment and for a split second she could have sworn she'd seen desire and want, and need.  
He said nothing to her but stepped back, his gaze suddenly cold again, he said nothing but his stare was hard and cold. She didn't speak, she was scared. He licked his lower lip and stepped another pace back before tuning and disapparating without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: please don't read this if you're lighthearted about blood and death. I'm keeping it short and sweet, it's not too much, only the first paragraph!**

Her body had arched beneath his, that cold look he always held changed, he looked interested, deadly though his body was hot against hers, it burnt her almost, the devil was real and he was beautiful because he was once an angel, now fallen yet once God's favourite of them all. Her eyes shut as her hands gripped the sheets, the ache between her legs from how rough he had been with her had her aching for more. She knew he was playing her, tricking her mind, making her love him harder with every passing moment. Poisonous lips on her neck, trailing over her skin, giving her gooseflesh, making her purr in sheer delight and tip her head back, her hair spilling as easily as her blood as he cut her open, his fingers dug in to her, pulling at the flesh on her chest, tearing it slowly with excruciatingly slow pleasure, letting her blood drip down his fingers slowly, dangerously but almost hesitantly. His nails left marks and his breath was heavy, her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him in deeper, filling her so perfectly. Her nails dragged down his shoulders, drawing lines in to him as his fingers sunk in to her, pushing past her ribs and pulling it open, like breaking a cage to get to the delicate little bird inside of it, fluttering, beating it's wings fast, delicately, so pure, so innocent, he wanted to corrupt it, ruin it, hurt it. She could tell his intention though she made no move to stop him. The familiar feeling between her legs started building again as she felt him close in on her, the pressure building, her moans grew increasingly louder and her back arched, giving him access to her skin. His nails dug hard in to her torn open chest yet she didn't realise. Red, it was all he saw, all he felt. Her blood ran over his fingers, down her chest, spilling over the milky skin of her breasts, down her flat stomach to her sex, between her legs, all over her, like a red velvet curtain covering her but showing him everything. His fingers pushed hard, she barely flinched, barely felt it as his touch was enough to put her in heaven. She drowned in her blood, it spilled over her lips, through her mouth, nose, bloodying her teeth though she cried tears of blood –thanking him for this, thanking the devil for being his slave. What were diamonds in her eyes came out in crimson red drops. He was intent on finishing this. He was close, to her heart, to finishing. Trouble followed him, it was like that since the day he was born, this was trouble but she followed, willing, so willing to give him exactly what he wanted. Her dedication was immeasurable, he knew only she could save him tonight and that made her love him even more. His hands finally reached what they wanted to as she reached the peak of her pleasure, screaming out in pleasure and pain as he so painfully gripped her heart in his hand and squeezed. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her back arched as she slowly disintegrated in his hands in to nothingness, she was nothing, she was worthless, she would give up everything for just a little bit of heaven and she had it. She had been granted pleasure she didn't even deserve and now she would pay. She paid her debts, but he would always own her soul. So there she lay, bloody, tangled, ruined beneath him and he showered her with his deft touch, drawing patterns in to her skin with her own blood before sucking it off his fingers one by one, a half grin on his perfect face, looking down at her as she lay, so quiet, so dead.

Waking up with a start and with an awful headache, Bellatrix opened her eyes to the bright light streaming in through the slit in the dark emerald curtains. It was so beautiful outside, so close to the summer holidays, this would be her last week, then she was officially free from school. She'd woken from a nightmare, sweltering hot and dizzy. Her eyes bloodshot, she stretched in her bed with a groan and turned on to her back from her stomach. Glancing towards her sister's bed, she saw she wasn't in it. Probably ready for classes and in the great hall with Lucius Malfoy eating breakfast. Narcissa was a pretty little blonde, very girly with her straight, long blonde hair that fell longer than Bellatrix's and big blue eyes just like their mother's and her slim body, though she was a few inches taller than Bellatrix, she was still her little sister, still adorable and immature.  
Rubbing her eyes and licking blood stained lip she had bitten so hard through the nightmare, splitting it open once more in her sleep, she tasted the sweet coppery stuff. She was tired of fighting him in her dreams, even if she won, she lost, he consumed her thoughts, he was bringing her down and yet she followed him for only a little piece of heaven, willing to drown. She was waiting on his love, thinking she could change him, make him a man who would fall like the others, no; it backfired and hit her straight in the face. They'd done in a million times before and she would do it a million more.  
Sitting upright in her bed after some time, glancing over the edges of the emerald green, satin sheets, she held them against her body, covering her breasts. She had to check if she really did have blood on her skin; her heart ached in the place where he had sunk his fingers to tear it out, to crush it. So real, everything he did to her in her head was so real. She felt the aftermath as if in another world he had done it to her. Her eyes closed for a moment as her body regained its full feeling, able to move her limbs with no problem –aside from the dull ache in her arms and legs still remaining from the previous week. She slipped her body in to Mr. Burke's robe, without giving it much thought except that she'd give him his robe back later that evening, after school. She knew her way out without magic, through a dungeon and into the shops in Hogsmead to which she could apparate wherever she needed to.  
Managing to get up after some time, she pulled on a black skirt, thigh high stockings –that were barely just covered by the skirt and her school jumper. She left her hair open and wild, tousled as she pulled on a pair of high heels, spiky and black. Quick to put mascara on her lashes and grab her bag which she flung over her shoulder as she looked at the clock, she quickly made her way to her first lesson with Professor Slughorn and throwing her books on to the desk. Her partner, none other than Severus Snape, had already started on their potion and the scrawny git was busy writing in his book.

The day dragged on, she was too busy thinking about the evening to come but when it came to dinner at 7, she left. Donning a cloak over her slender body, not bothering to change her clothes, she knew she wouldn't be long so she held his robe in her free hand. She made her way through the dungeons; everyone was at dinner, only Snape gave her a weird look which she ignored.  
Making her way out to Hogsmead wasn't difficult, she was welcome in the Hog's Head, the bar owner knew her well enough and the dark lord had put in a word of encouragement for him to remain quiet about any of his young Deatheaters leaving school at any time which he had stuck to so far.

Apparating to Borgin and Burke's outside in the cold alleyway, she looked up to where his room would have been, so she guessed. He had a good view; he got most of the surrounding areas from the windows at his bed. Taking a momentary breathe of the air, she stepped inside the shop. The bell rang but this time he was already downstairs. He looked up at her, his eyebrow rose and he grinned that naughty grin she couldn't get out of her head as he glanced her over.  
"Well good evening." He said as he put his quill down. He was sat behind a rather large desk, clearly where he made his transactions, no one else was in the shop but he was dressed well, in a dark grey almost black suit that only made him look even more handsome than he was.  
"I bought this back for you." She said as she held the robe out to him, watching as he stepped closer to her, avoiding eye contact.  
"Thank you," He said simply, his hands moving to slip in to his pockets. His eyes took her in hungrily, she looked perfect in her little school uniform he was tempted to drag her back down to his dungeon there and then, but he had a lot to do, "hungry? I was just about to go out for dinner."  
"No, I... I really should get back." She said rather quietly, finally meeting his eye.  
"A drink then?" he asked again, raising an eyebrow at her, he looked hopeful.  
She paused for a moment, his eyes bore into her but not threateningly, they were warm and full of love, something she craved after being with a man who didn't know how to love for so long, she wanted him and they both knew it, "Alright. A drink."

**Not my best I will admit, but I have big plans for this story. Credit to Lady Bellatrix for helping me out with the plot of this chapter. I know it's short compared to my others but things will happen and get very dirty and bloody and sexy very soon my lovlies c:  
R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_And when she cuts you out of her life, you could die of frost bite."_

"Gin?" he asked, leading her up the stairs and letting her settle on the leather couch as he placed his robe he had taken from her on the side of the armrest he would sit on. The fire was warm and the embers of it illuminated the bare skin of her legs, the reflection of the fire in her eyes making them shine a beautiful bronze. She nodded and he turned to pour her a drink, eyes glancing over her once.  
"So, returning my robe can't be the only reason you came."  
_No, I can't get you out of my head, I'm devastated over him having to drag me out of here like that, I want you,_ _I really, really want you. Never has a man touched me that way before, never has a man kissed me like that before. You're a psychopath and I'm... I'm...  
_"It is," she said simply with a slight roll of her slender shoulders, she couldn't bring herself to _think _it even, "I figured you'd want it back some day or another."  
"No, I gave it to you. But its back with me now I suppose, so that doesn't matter," he smiled a little as he handed her the drink and sat down. She held it in her hands but said nothing this time, now she felt odd, he was so different, professional almost but he had his usual warmth, she'd experienced his coldness and she didn't want to go back there, not without consent anyway, but something about him, his eyes maybe, he was a pervert, the way he looked her up and down so hungrily and yet when he met her eyes he was happy, warm, loving, "So how are you? School going well? It's your last week is it not?"  
"Yes, I'm relieved to be out of that place finally," she smiled a little as he chuckled, "Did you go to Hogwarts when you were my age?"  
"Yeah, I was in Slytherin, just like you are," he smiled a little but watched her carefully as he gulped back his gin, "What are you doing when you leave?"  
"I don't know yet, I go home to my parents, my mother and father... I suppose I'll have to get married sooner or later," she rolled her eyes and sighed, "but that's way ahead."  
"Well... I mean, you might find someone nice enough to marry."  
"Boys my age are assholes," she said as she gulped back the hard liquor and with a slight grimace held her hand out, "could I have some more?"  
He watched her rather amusedly before nodding and taking her glass, "Wouldn't want to get you drunk."  
_Please do, daddy, you have everything I need, you're what I want daddy, let me be that fantasy you've got on your mind, let me be your dirty little secret. I'm so... I'm...  
_"You're right, well.. I'll buy a bottle before I go back. It was nice seeing you."  
"Bellatrix," he said in his usual, demanding, dominative tone, "I can see right through you, you came for something more, you want something from me and I know what it is... I know what it is because I want the same thing."  
"Put me out of my misery."  
He stood and threw his glass in the fire with precision she'd never seen before but before she had a chance to say anything or react even, he had cupped her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers in a mesmerising tangle of sheer delight as the flames roared. The kiss made her forget, it sent a shiver down her spine as his hands moved from cupping her face to her neck, her shoulders, her waist, the small of her back and eventually to groping her ass. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue in to her mouth and hungrily pressing it to hers. Eventually he let go of her but her hands had snaked around his shoulders. Her master would kill her if he walked in this time; she'd be dead, finished. Something about that idea turned her on more, made her want to continue with this dirty desire she had for this man she had met only four days ago.  
Her body pressed in to his and she kissed him again before his hands had moved back to her ass and he had picked her up with ease, forcing her legs around his waist and her hands to tangle in to his hair as she deepened the kiss once more, allowing him access in to her mouth, allowing him to dominate the kiss.  
She pressed against his crotch as he took her in to his room, it looked the same as last time, the bed was a little messy but he obviously hadn't been in it since the previous night.  
_I'm what you desire, tell me, tell me I'm what you want, risk all you've got, let me be your dangerous girl, call me the...  
_He almost threw her down on to his bed, she never liked a man so quickly, never wanted a man as badly as she wanted him, he was a dirty, perverse older man, but she loved it, she wanted him badly and she would have him, he her.  
His hands ran from her ankles to her calves and back again, he pulled off one spiky black high heel and threw it aside, shortly followed by the other, she had a magnificent body, something he would never fail to miss. Purring as he did so, her back arched off the bed as he pulled off her jumper to get to her breasts, the milky white of her skin was so supple, so perfect and she wasn't even wearing a bra. His hands moved to the tight skirt that barely covered the tops of her stockings and hugged her ass so perfectly, almost tearing it off to get to the nude coloured stockings beneath, though part of him didn't want to, he would've liked to play teacher and the school girl with her in it.  
_My man's crazy and his mind isn't right, but I like him, in fact... I know very well you're bringing me down; I am waiting, waiting for a piece of heaven...  
_His breath caught when he saw she wasn't even wearing panties, damn he liked this girl, damn she was perfect, she was just what he needed and she spread her legs perfectly for him. Every inch of her body was flawless, smooth, hairless, she was perfect in every way.  
She sat up and almost pushed him back on to his bed, suddenly feeling playful and very naughty, she straddled him, "Play with me, _daddy, _play a game with me."  
His straining erection felt almost unbearable at her words, he gulped and watched her as she leant down to him and pulled off his tie, pulled at his buttons, almost pulling them right off and licked her lips with a dirty grin. Her body remained above his as she pulled open his belt, damn she had nice tits, especially from this angle. Her hand rubbed against his crotch momentarily, her naughty grin turning dirtier, her eyes dark and lust filled, hungry for him.  
He couldn't handle it, gripping her arms; he threw her back down properly on to his bed as he kicked off his shoes and threw aside his trousers. Her reaction was instant, as soon as he was close enough, she was able to get to his perfect lips, her fingers locked in to his hair and he ground his thick, hard length to her hot, wet core, not yet entering her but soaking his cock in her arousal. He groaned in to the kiss, only kissing her with more passion, with bruising force almost.  
He grunted as he suddenly pushed his length deep in her to the hilt, hitting his hips to hers almost immediately. She mewled in to his lips and let go of the kiss but her hands never left his hair. She looked up at him and his eyes locked with hers. He buried himself deep in to her, letting her momentarily get used to the feeling, his breath already heavy, she sunk her nails in to his bare back with her free hand, drawing lines in to them with a roughness that would surely leave scars. Starting to move his hips back and forth at a rather brutal force though his pace wasn't too fast, he balanced himself on his elbows, letting her claw him and grip his hair harder with every passing moment. Biting down on his shoulder with a purr of sheer delight, she arched her chest, their bodies rubbing up against each other with every one of his thrusts. He groaned, his pace fast, rough but not forceful as he kissed her neck, her jaw and bit at her ear lobe, growling huskily as he did. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her head tilted back, letting go of his shoulder but lapping at the blood once she saw crimson droplets forming on the nape of his neck where she'd bitten so hard in to.  
"_Oh daddy, yes..." _she moaned, arching her chest as his hand moved down to her thigh once more, gripping it roughly as he kept up a rough and rather fast pace while moving it around his waist to push himself deeper in to her.  
Her fingers groped his hard muscles, he liked her touching him, feeling the contour of every muscle in his back, his arms, his chest, feeling her close against his body, he knew he could pull her away from the 'man' she thought she was in love with, he could show her love and happiness, could fulfil every last desire she had.  
Her back arched, pressing her firm breasts up against his muscular chest, the continual thrusts in to her body delectably perfect, filling her so well. He groaned as he felt her breasts on his hard chest, only making him push further, eliciting more mewls and moans of sheer delight from her, letting her moan loudly for him. He grunted, body pressing in to hers harder, being sure to rub up against every sensitive spot on her body, her clit and breasts being his main points.  
A sudden desire to do something her master wouldn't ever do with him took over her, she had pushed him over and straddled him, keeping her legs firmly on his hips to allow herself to keep a good balance as he didn't complain, simply grinned that dirty half grin and ran his hands up her thighs as she rode him, hands pressing to his chest, nails clawing at him and leaving red welt like marks in his chest.  
"That's my girl," he let out with a groan, thrusting his hips up to her rather roughly, only making her mewl louder, "come on baby, ride."  
His hands moving to her hips to grip roughly and feel the curve of her waist, she let his hips hit hers roughly, her back arching up and her head tilting back, giving him a wonderful view of her breasts above him, making his mouth water even more. Her body was perfect as she rode him, back arched, lips parted and eyes shut, face contorted to the most inexplicable of pleasure. He could feel the pressure built up inside of him, the base of his cock throbbed as he continued his thrusts up and her moans drove him on.  
With sudden force, he pushed over on to her back, her hair splayed out on the satin bed sheets and she gasped. He ground himself in to her momentarily, tearing an animalistic moan from her throat as she so obviously neared her orgasm and he, his. Slamming his hips to hers with an almost bruising force, he thrust up in to her, hitting that sweet spot each and every time, he growled in her ear darkly, "Come for me, Bella. Come for daddy."  
Her back arched up, giving him the opportunity to take her nipples in to her mouth, but she was too far gone, her body writhed beneath him and her sweet moans grew inexplicably louder and louder till he or she couldn't hold back. Reaching his climax and filling her with his thick seed as she came for him at the same time, nails sinking in to his back and sides, tearing in to his skin, causing droplets of crimson liquid to form on the sides of his ribs and all across his back.  
Dropping on top of her, panting hard and breathing heavily, she relaxed her body underneath him through the 'aftermath', he wasn't heavy in the slightest bit, either that or she couldn't feel anything through the intensity of the orgasm she'd just had. Her body was slightly numb, she'd not been kissed like that before but whatever it was, it was perfect, and he did it again. Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers in a rather gentle kiss, a sweet kiss full of not just lust but need, something she'd never felt before. Pulling her up, he kissed her with more passion, a shiver ran down his body as her hands entwined in to his hair, gripping it rather gently at first though her nails raked his scalp.  
Purring and kissing him back rather sweetly at first, innocently. He liked his girl's innocent, right? So he could ruin it and force them in to submission, not this girl, he wanted her his equal, she was a woman not a girl, what most women would shy from, she would brave and try.  
Pulling away after a moment, he stroked her hair back and looked in her eyes, her breathing had calmed sufficiently, as had his. They remained silent as he lay her back down again and snapped his fingers, setting the lights to dim slowly until there was only a slight warm glow in the room, reflecting off the emerald in the room. Moving himself to her back, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder, a rather gentle kiss, something still alien to her though she started to feel comforted by the simplicity and gentleness of it.  
"I should go..." she murmured, comfortable snuggled against him, the warmth of his body and breath on the back of her neck causing her to purr softly.  
"Not yet," he breathed, kissing her shoulder, the nape of her neck and the back of her neck, "Ten more minutes."  
"Ten more minutes," she said after a pause, too sleepy to admit he had spent her within one session, she'd never felt so good after a fucking session, his lips on her neck had her purring for more, "and then I have to go."  
He didn't reply, he was too tired, half asleep and waiting for her to fall asleep now as well. Soon the steady sound of her breathing was all he could hear in their room and they lay together, entwined in the blankets like two lovers on their honeymoon, their bodies pressed together under the warmth of the sheets and the gentle warmth of the fire lit lights heating their skin. Soon they were asleep, together and blissfully unaware of the consequences they would soon face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Major love and credits to my wonderful Lady Bellatrix for helping me out here, couldn't have done this without you, witch.  
Rate, review and enjoy.**

_~I'll swallow it all if you'll call me your doll~_

"Bella?" came a deep voice from outside Bellatrix's bedroom.  
Flicking her wand to produce a cover for the smell of cigarettes as she quickly dabbed out the cigarette between her lips in the crystal ash tray which she put in her draw as she sat up on her bed, "Come in." She said, a book lay open in front of her as well as a half drank bottle of whiskey which she put down on the side he wouldn't see.  
Opening the door a little and standing in the doorway, Cygnus Black smiled at his daughter on her bed, it was getting fairly late in the evening and she'd spent almost the entire day in her room as he had spent it all in his office.  
"You alright?" he asked, glancing her up and down once, looking at her perfect body with little shame.  
"Yeah... Just reading." She smiled a little at her father, her handsome father. She'd taken on all his looks, dark hair, bronze eyes and perfect features.  
"You busy tonight?" he asked, glancing at her French doors, open and letting in the warm summer breeze.  
"No, I'm not doing anything, daddy..." she paused as she fell back on to her bed and bit her finger with a naughty grin, "You can come in. I won't bite you... not hard."  
Closing the door behind him and moving over to his daughter's bed, Cygnus watched her as she spread out on top of the warm duvet and sat on her bed, glancing over her rather amused. His eyes couldn't help but trail up her little dress, the short black thing she wore would be too easy to just tear off her, he wondered if she was wearing panties under there, "you fancy going out for dinner?"  
"Where to?" she asked, looking over her father as she ran her hands through her hair and sat back up again before moving to her hands and knees and crawling on top of him, forcing him to lie down to straddle his lap and lean to kiss him once on the lips. He frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the taste on her lips.  
"I was going to tell the elf to make reservations in the usual. Your mother and sisters aren't here... I feel like I haven't spoilt you enough over the past few days you've been home since school ended. They're all off having fun in Cannes, why can't we have some fun too?"  
"We had fun two nights ago, old man, forgotten already?" she grinned and he tossed her down on to her bed and she stretched her arms out, she loved playing with him, though sometimes it earnt her a good hard spanking, right now, she needed one, she knew that much.  
"Old man? I'm far from it... I'm only 54 young lady. Have you been smoking? And drinking?" He said as he moved to sit up, his hand casually resting on her thigh and dragging up the dress just a little more.  
"Um..." She bit her lower lip innocently, eyes on his, bronze meeting bronze. He growled, she knew how to irk him just by that dirty little smirk on her face, but he knew how to knock it right off.  
"On your hands and knees." He growled darkly. Her eyes widened slightly as he growled, she'd said so little but pushed him so far, her father was like that though, he was easily angered.  
"Daddy... can we go to dinner now?" she asked as she sat up, giving him a perfect view of her slender, long legs.  
"No; on your hands and knees," He said again, this time, his hands moved to grip her thighs and pull her closer to him, "_Now _Bellatrix."  
"But daddy-" she started but he cut her off immediately.  
"BELLATRIX!" he yelled, making her jump. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly before she pouted and folded her arms, they were as stubborn as each other. Snarling and gripping a handful of her hair, he forced her to look at him as she mewled, "Answer me, have you or have you not been smoking and drinking in here?"  
Her hand moved to wrap around his untiring wrist and demandingly violent clutch in her hair, "Yes, okay, please, daddy you're hurting me."  
He shook his head and threw her back down on to her bed but turned her with ease. She mewled, her hands held on to her bed sheets, long nails pulling at them as he lifted her hips. She whined and pouted as he gave himself perfect access to her ass to do with as he wanted.  
His hand gentle at first, running up against the skin of her thighs, the smooth, perfect skin, damn he loved this girl, she was perfect, a bit of a spoilt brat at times but he had only himself to blame for that.  
"Now Bella, remind me what I've told you about excessive smoking or drinking?" he said rather quietly at first but when she only whimpered an answer he couldn't quite make out, he yanked a handful of her hair and growled, "speak up, witch, I can't hear you."  
This time she whimpered and answered a little clearer, "no drinking or smoking without your permission?" she said, uncertainty clear in her voice.  
"Good girl..." he grinned slightly as he pulled her over his lap, forcing her to lift her ass up to him. Flipping up her dress to reveal a rather skimpy pair of red lacy panties, he immediately hardened at the sight of her, his reaction instant, he landed his hand hard on her ass, heating her up and making her whimper in to her bed sheets.  
"_Daddy," _she whined, whimpering, her toes curling and hands balling in to fists as he let his hand drop down on to her ass several times before eliciting a mewl of pleasure from her as he rubbed his thick fingers over her clit momentarily. He gripped her panties and pulled them off, tearing them off her slender thighs with frightening ease and stuffed them in his pocket with a grin as she whimpered again, "_please_ daddy."  
"Please what? Ask me properly, Bellatrix. Beg and daddy might be generous." He growled, his hand rubbing over her progressively reddening ass before slipping back to her clit, soaking his forefinger and middle finger in her arousal.  
"Please fuck me daddy," she moaned, her ass lifting and body pressing back on his fingers with a dirty, hungry moan for him inside her, "_please."_  
"Not yet." He growled, suddenly landing his hand roughly on her ass once more, repeatedly eliciting mewls from her as he slowly picked up the force of the spanks and the pace, reddening her pale, bare skin quickly, making it tender and tears to well in her eyes. Soon her ass started turning a dark shade of red in those areas and tears were falling freely from her eyes, her whimpers remained as she buried her face in to her bed sheets, the punishment itself felt like it lasted for easily an hour, he'd barely been spanking her for 5 minutes though before he figured she'd have difficulty sitting _and _standing, so that was enough.  
He was breathless, his hand felt like it would break off if he hit her again and the tears in her eyes and down her porcelain cheeks was enough to know that she was in pain and remorseful.  
Such a good girl, his Bella, barely made any complaint, took her punishment like a good girl.  
"Get up." He said to her as he moved his hands from her ass and moved off her bed. She sniffled as he stood, expecting to be cuddled but no. He walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a rather sexy crimson red dress, halter-neck and fairly short, "wear no underwear, put some stilettos on and re-do your make up."  
She nodded and sniffled, wiping away tears on the back of her hand and pulling off the dress she'd just had on to get up and correct her hair in the mirror.  
"Look pretty won't you, my doll? Down in ten minutes, okay?" he asked, lifting her chin and making her look at him, refraining from taking her there and then though his erection was painful against his trousers.  
"Yes daddy, whatever you want." She answered, wiping away the mascara that had left stains down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Incest. Don't like it, don't read it.  
Several muses for this chapter, I couldn't have done it without Elva and Liv, honestly and I hope I did Cygnus and Evander justice here.  
My woman; My darling Bella, I can never do these without you and you truly ARE perfect for me.  
Sorry for the skip of dinner we thought it best. Enjoy, rate and review.**

She'd worn a rather sweet, baby doll, crimson red dress, halter neck and reaching just above her mid thigh, perfected with 6 inch pointed black stilettos, she left her hair open and dark, falling down to her mid-back, the crimson lipstick and nails matched the dress and the girl looked like a woman. And her father had shown her off, showing his friends who he'd met his perfect 'little girl' and treating her as an object the entire night.  
Now in bed, hair open and eye-make up on but smudged, she lay still for a moment, listening to hear if there was any breeze outside. Nothing at all could be heard except a slight muttering downstairs.  
Her ass was still sore from the earlier punishments and made her wince as she moved. Her father had purposefully grabbed her ass when she hadn't responded to another gentleman's question about her working for the dark lord.  
'Lovely man, don't you think?' he'd asked to which she simply smiled until he'd said, 'You work for him, do you not, Bella?  
The use of her pet name irked her, only a select few people could call her that and she had growled in response, making her father pull her down on to his lap while giving her arse a tight squeeze to elicit a mewl from her and her response to be instant in her sweetest voice and her behaviour to straighten almost effective immediately.  
Getting out of bed, presuming it was just her father with the last of the friends downstairs, she didn't bother putting on anything more than the simple clinging night dress that only just covered her arse, but instead, just silently walked out of her room and down the hallway.  
Walking down the stairs on light feet to not attract attention to herself, she made her way to the kitchen and picked up one of her father's bottles of whiskey, the stronger type suited her well.  
Taking a few gulps at first, she looked out on to the manor grounds momentarily, she thought of Burke, how they'd lain in bed not two nights ago, watching the moon from the moment it was visible until the moment it was once more replaced by the warm summer sun, like guards watching over them both, showering them both in incandescent then warm light as their hands had roamed, bodies entwined, chest to chest, skin to skin so perfectly. She sighed softly at the memory but abruptly paused as she heard a noise. Her kitten, she was sure. The little black cat her father had bought for her, her new pet, walked around the manor like he owned it though he was barely the size of her foot yet, his name however, suited him well and fit the bill, he was awake all night, slept all day, Midnight, she'd call him, she'd agreed it with him in a silent understanding between the two.  
Picking him up into her arms as he mewed at her quietly and curled around her feet, she pulled him in to her arms and he purred immediately, curling up in her arm and looking up at him with his bright blue eyes. She stroked his chin and he purred, tilting his head back and falling near enough to sleep in her arms. After taking a few more gulps, she walked back silently before pausing outside of the lounge to hear two voices only, her father and another she couldn't place. She frowned as she heard her name mentioned somewhere in the conversation, then something about marriage.  
Placing the bottle down on to the stair and letting the kitten run upstairs after putting him down, she cleared her throat as she walked in to the room, attracting attention from the two men, both who were talking had now fallen silent.  
"Hello darling," Cygnus said with a slight smile before he glanced at his watch, "why are you up so late? This is Mr. Lestrange, surely you remember him."  
"What were you talking about?" she asked suddenly, not acknowledging the other man, it irked her when people spoke about her behind her back, especially her mother and father.  
Her father stood, placed his now empty glass down on the arm rest of the chair and smiled at his daughter, his arm moving to her waist to pull her closer and growl quietly, "manners darling."  
"I don't care who he is, you were talking about me, what were you saying?"  
"_Bellatrix._ Manners."  
"Ah, so this is the woman my son seems so fond of," said the other man, waving off her rather poor behaviour with ease, extending his hand to take hers and place a kiss to her knuckles, causing her to pause, not an unfamiliar thing, most men within the society she was bred in to, were like this, though never quite this handsome, "Enchantée, Mademoiselle Black."  
"A pleasure. I see where Rodolphus gets his good looks." she said, raising an eyebrow as she took her hand back and her father relaxed slightly, letting go of his daughter and moving to pour himself another drink.  
"Why thank you. So, the eldest Black daughter, do tell me, what are you currently doing?" he asked as he sat back down and picked up his cigar as she perched herself on her father's arm chair, "You've finished school, have you not?"  
"I have sir-"  
"Call me Evander."  
"I couldn't possibly. Like your son I'm a deatheater, the Dark Lord's right hand woman, other than that I'm a society girl."  
"As you all are at your age. Yes, my son was telling me about him, met him a few times myself, big plans and I'm glad to hear you're part of it all."  
She chuckled a little and nodded, her father looking back over his shoulder at her to give her a grin, "Yes well I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity."  
Watching her father sit back down, she crossed one leg over the other, letting it rub against her fathers, she bit her lip as he took a sip of his whiskey and lit a cigar, thick, heavy smoke already coming from it just after a few puffs. She knew it would cling to her hair and skin, the thick, heavy smell of it, covering her perfume slightly.  
"So, do tell..." he paused, glancing at her leg rubbing up against her fathers and suddenly he knew, he understood that their bond was far more than just father and daughter, no. Smirking slightly, he cleared his throat as Cygnus grinned, his hand only moving to Bellatrix's thigh, resting on it as he looked at his friend. Of course, Bellatrix would ignore it; play the innocent sweet little girl.  
"Tell what, Mr Lestrange?" she asked, body pressing to Cygnus' slightly as her hand moved to absentmindedly play with his hair.  
"About you, have you got a boyfriend?" he asked after taking another few gulps of his drink.  
"No," she smiled sweetly, laughing innocently, shyly almost, she knew her father liked her being a sweet, innocent girl around his friends, "No one really caught my attention at school."  
"Most people marry from their school sweethearts, darling," Cygnus said, puffing on his cigar, pulling his daughter properly on to his lap, his hand moving to her arse, "Isn't that right, Evan?"  
"Oh most certainly, you remember that second year when we were in sixth, what was her name, Rose?"  
"Oh yes, the girl who followed us around like a lost puppy?" her father chuckled.  
"That's the one..."  
"Have I ever told you about her, Bellatrix?"  
"No daddy, I don't think so," she shrugged slightly, looking at both of the men still innocently, "who is she?"  
"Well, she was a rather young girl, only about.. 13, she had a rather annoying crush on your father and I, so one day we decided to give the girl exactly what she wanted." Evander started, grinning at Cygnus as he spoke.  
"Yes," continued Cygnus, puffing on his cigar, "we led her in to the forbidden forest –much too easy for the games we like and had a game of... what did we call it?"  
"Quiddich with a twist, was it not?" he grinned, answering his friend's question as Bellatrix absentmindedly played with the fabric of her dress, "You see, most of us were on the school team, Abraxas was keeper, I the seeker and Cygnus... you were the beater, correct?" he asked, to which Cygnus nodded a little and took a few gulps of his drink, his one hand holding the glass, the other slipping to her panties, causing her breath to catch momentarily but to press back in to her father a little more, the alcohol and his daughter on his lap clearly blurring his mind slightly as his hand slipped to squeeze her arse ever so slightly, Evander watched with an amused grin as he stood, making his way towards her but still taking a few gulps of his drink in between talking, "the idea was that each word meant something different, keeper was 'go', beater was 'slow down' and 'seeker' was stop. I don't think she quite knew what she'd gotten herself in to."  
"We knew if we went far enough in to the forest, no one would hear her cries of pain or pleads of mercy. Never one for the 'mercy' game were we?"  
"_Daddy_, how _mean_, I didn't know you were a bully at school," she grinned playfully, sliding in to her father's lap and resting against him, the sides of her breasts pressing to his hard chest though her eyes were fixed on Evander's ones, "The poor little girl. Someone older would've been better, someone my age for instance."  
"You know, come to think of it, it would be much better with someone your age, height, weight..." he paused, taking in his friend's daughter with hungry eyes.  
"But you know," she paused, a look of defiance showing once more though the playful look still remained, she knew how to play games with these men, knew what they liked, what they wanted with her, "You still haven't told me what you were talking about? Or do I have to _earn _to be told?"  
"You'll find out in due time." Evander murmured, kneeling before Bellatrix, taking her ankle in to his hand to uncross her legs and kneel between them before he leant up to her slightly as her father muttered something about knowing what she had to do to get what she wanted. Her hands snaked around his shoulders, holding his neck as he pressed his lips to hers in a hungry, domineering kiss, his hands however, made their way to her thighs as Cygnus placed a kiss on his daughters bare shoulder moving her hair out of the way before his hands went around to her pert breasts and squeezed them in turn while groaning ever so slightly as Evander pressed her in to his lap and crotch, his grip moving from her thighs to her hips to press her in to her father as he continued the hungry kiss, only spurred on by her soft purrs.  
A frenzy grew over both of the men by her purrs of delight, they groped her hips, thighs, breasts, ass, each in turn with one another. Pulling back from the kiss after a moment, Bellatrix slipped her dress up past her ass, the heels of her feet resting on Evander's legs for just a moment as he admired her before she pulled off her dress completely, revealing her slender body clad in just panties. Before he had a chance to move and pick her up from her father's lap and pull her on to his, she'd pressed her lips hungrily back to his in a needing, hungry kiss.  
And she was needy, hungry, Burke had her always wanting more, slowly she was falling for him. His body was so perfect; her hands ran the course of his chest in her mind as they instead ran the course of Evander's, a nice body for a man in his late fifties, nice lips, thin, not like Burkes, soft but rough when needed, when the play was the right time. The soft kisses came afterwards; he always tasted of gin, other hard liquors and opium, these men of whiskey and Cubin cigars.  
Her hand ran to his broad shoulders, his hard shoulders, he was a rough man but knew how to show her compassion, but this man was dominant, rough in his handling of her, Daddy's friends were all like this, their hands hurt her, left marks, groped her hungrily like the perverted old men they were.  
Her hand moved from Evan's neck as the other hand insinuated in his hair, deepening the rough kiss, whereas her other hand moved to Daddy's belt and expertly opened it, her touch deft, she slipped it in to his trousers, eliciting a groan of pleasure as she gripped his straining erection in her slender hands, being careful of her long, crimson red nails and pulled it free from his trousers. Her hand immediately worked its way along his thick length, moving up and down him and purring in to Evander's mouth as he gripped her panties and almost tore them from her body. Cygnus's hands moved to his daughter's pert breasts and squeezed them roughly in his hands, Daddy had big hands, calloused –both of their hands were calloused and rough. Burke's were slender and though rough, not ruined, meticulous but adventurous, like him.  
After a moment, she pulled back from the kiss again to kneel down on to her knees, letting go of her Daddy but pulling open Evan's belt, she mewled as Cygnus gripped her hair in a fistful with nothing but a grunt as he said lowly, "On your knees properly, show daddy what his baby's so good at."  
Moving properly to face her Daddy, she bat her dark lashes at him, on her hands and knees in front of him and purred, "anything you want, daddy."  
"You've got a rather well trained girl here, Cygnus. I know who'd like that." Evan grinned darkly as he gripped her hips and knelt behind her, of course, she couldn't complain, whether she wanted this man in her or not, she had to do as Daddy wanted.  
"Us right now, let's not spoil that... Go on baby; give Daddy's friends what Daddy loves." He grunted in his low voice as he felt his daughter's lips brush the head of his cock. She knew exactly what he liked; her Daddy liked his women on their knees, slutty and pretty. She purred softly, holding the base and letting her tongue run the course of his length as she looked up at him through her thick lashes. She let her lips wrap around the head of his throbbing member as Evan positioned himself behind her and brushed her hair out of the way to kiss her shoulder once as he slowly pushed his thick length in to her, eliciting a moan from her followed by a groan from Cygnus as he felt her voice vibrate through his length, causing him to grip her hair in his hand rather roughly, gripping it and holding it back to let her work on him. He growled lowly, watching his friend on his daughter had the most peculiar effect on him, he wasn't quite sure if he was turned on or jealous. Possibly both, he was a protective man when it came to his daughter, his wife he had little care for, she could do whatever the hell she wanted, he wasn't sexually interested in her any more anyway.  
His little girl was the perfect image of a Black and of years of perfect pure blood breading to create the most beautiful, genetically perfect girl –not to mention, wealthiest as of inheriting the Black fortune. But his black rose was different, she wasn't one for ball gowns or tights, more tightly fitted dresses, spiked stilettos her mother would shriek in horror at and stockings. More reason to love and spoil her, he always thought.  
Evan's hands on Bellatrix's hips as he thrust slowly but deeply into her had her moaning and sucking harder on her father's length, her back arched slightly, lifting her hips to him and making her balance herself better. She slowly took him deeper in to her mouth, teasing him at first before sucking on his length rather hungrily, letting her tongue lap against his thick member she could barely take at first.  
Both the men were groaning on either end of her, Cygnus's hand didn't let up in his daughter's hair, it only tightened as she took him in to her mouth deeper until he was threatening to force himself in to her throat. Evan's thrusts had picked up in pace, he drew back enough to thrust back and hit the sweet spot every time, tearing progressively louder moans from her. His calloused hands moved to her thigh and waist, gripping it to thrust harder in to her as his eyes ran over her back, waist and hips hungrily as he leant once more to bite hard at the nape of her neck.  
"That's my girl, come on baby..." Cygnus grunted, already threateningly close, his hand tightened in his daughter's hair but she barely noticed, her concentration wholly on pleasing her father, she lapped at his length, moaning as she did and letting her moans vibrate through her father, make him groan and buck up to her mouth, forcing her to take his entire length to the back of her throat until he finally reached his climax, spilling his thick seed down her throat which she hungrily took and swallowed before licking his length clean with a soft moan as she looked up at her father, her eyes on him as she licked her lips and sucked at the head of his length, drinking every last drop.  
Evan's hands moved to her breasts, almost in gesture to pull her up, off her father and turn her to him instead. Before she could even speak, his hand was in her hair and he'd crushed his lips to hers in a dizzyingly hard and deep kiss. She pressed in to him and straddled his lap as he pulled her closer, lying on top of him momentarily before he stood and took her with him. About to reach back for her father, he spoke, "Show him what he'll be getting soon enough." He grinned, pulling his trousers back up and buttoning his shirt, he knew he'd get the rest from him later, Evander had to approve her first, she could satisfy him more so later on, they had the next week together, alone.  
Evan hadn't let up on the kiss and it only grew hungrier and more passionate once more. He slowly pushed himself in to her once more, drawing a moan of pleasure from the teenager on top of him. Her hands gripped at his hair as she continued the kiss and he pressed his body to hers, letting her ride him. Her father's comment confused her slightly, she wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that but she didn't care.  
She couldn't care less that the man beneath her was married, in fact, she liked that more about a man, she couldn't resist a daddy and both were perfect. Both the men were married, Cygnus to her mother of course and Evan to Rodolphus's mother, now that would be a good way to piss him off, he'd always been crushing on her, though she on him, that part didn't matter, his daddy was sexier. His dark hair, greying on the sides and bright eyes drew her to him, she would soon want more, she knew that much.  
A sudden hand in her hair had her whimpering and caught her mid-kiss, Evan's hand landed roughly on her already sore ass and she squirmed, only grinding herself down on to him, getting a groan from him. She moaned in to Evander's mouth, her body pressing in to his, her breasts rubbing up against his bare, rather hard chest, his thrusts roughened and her body pressed harder to his. The sudden need to be punished over came her and she bit at his lip momentarily before moving her kisses to his jaw and up to his ear, her body grinding down on his, pressing to his body and deepening his thrusts.  
"Would your wife care?" she purred, only making her moan louder as his thrusts continued to almost tear her apart with the brute force inflicted on her tight, slender body. But Evan only chuckled, his hand moved to tuck a strand of her hair back as he let a dirty grin momentarily wash over his face.  
"Would you like to find out?" he growled lowly, threatening almost and her kisses only continued down his jaw and neck as she tensed slightly, she didn't know this man's temper but it seemed if she pushed him just enough, she could get a good hard belting for it.  
"No sir." she answered back innocently, fluttering her lashes, letting them brush against his jaw, causing him to grin and grope her ass roughly, eliciting another whimper of pain.  
Cygnus had stood and was getting himself another drink, he barely paid attention to the fact that his daughter was on top of his best friend. Lighting a cigar, he took a glance at them both, figured they were enjoying themselves too much to pay much attention and picked up a bottle of whiskey and a paper before sitting back down and letting his friend enjoy his daughter on top of him. Her slender little body fit perfect against his slim but broad one.  
"How about daddy instead?" he said with a momentary grin, knowing how it would provoke Cygnus but wanting to find out how far he was willing to go to give his daughter up.  
Bellatrix's lips left a trail of kisses as she nodded on his neck before her lips found his hungrily. His hands on her hips, he bought her down on to his cock harder with every passing moment and let the girl enjoy the taste of whiskey and cigars from his lips. Her constant grinding down on him as well as the fumes from the cigar he hadn't yet put out and the one Cygnus had just lit, the whiskey he'd had, had him falling fast in to a bliss. Picking up his cigar he'd left in the ash tray, though it was slightly burnt, he drew it to his lips and took in a lungful of air as Bellatrix's kisses moved back to his neck.  
"Whatever you say, _daddy."_ she purred, causing her father to clear his throat behind her, though she was sure he didn't care, she didn't particularly either, she'd called several men 'daddy' in the past few weeks to last her a life time. Her body ground down on to his as he drew closer to his climax, he'd hold off though, wait for her like a gentleman did.  
Her tongue ran up his neck and she grinned naughtily, her moans loudening slightly, kissing his neck and biting the same spot, leaving a light mark on him, causing him to grunt and force himself to her hilt, hitting her sweet spot over and over again, only making her moan louder and him to put his cigar back to get a good grip on her hips and force her down on to his throbbing member. His breath slowly got heavier until he was groaning and grunting rather loudly.  
"Scream for me, witch." he growled darkly.  
Biting her tongue from crying out in pleasure as she neared her orgasm, she arched her chest to him, her head tilting back and her eyes shutting for a second as her muscles tightened around his throbbing member, her moans only increasing in pitch until her nails sunk in to his shoulders hard enough to draw blood and she reached her orgasm, shortly followed by his filling her with his thick seed with a low grunt and a growl of pleasure.  
Her body on top of his, she was barely out of breath but she panted heavily anyway, her body rest against his, "I might just have to find out from your wife..." she licked her lower lip and bit it softly, pressing to his body momentarily.  
"Sweetheart, she won't mind." He grinned a little as he did up the buttons of his shirt and the belt of his trousers.  
"Go upstairs Bellatrix... Mr. Lestrange and I have things to discuss," Cygnus said from behind her rather tiredly, using the same strict voice that normally scared her unless she'd just done something with or in front of him.  
"But _daddy, _I want to play more," she pouted as Cygnus stood and put down his paper, her lips trailing over Evan's neck before she turned slightly to look at her father, "I'll be quiet?"  
"Upstairs. Now." He said again, tossing her night dress and skimpy lace panties over to her which she caught and pulled over her body but paused with her panties as Evander picked up his cigar again and puffed on it. Biting her lip, she tucked her lace panties in to Evander's pocket with a naughty grin.  
"Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur." she said sweetly as she got off his lap, kissing his cheek.  
"La même chose pour vous, madame. A bientot, je l'espere," he replied, grinning a little as she bit her lower lip and walked towards the door, though no sooner had she gone than her father had stopped her.  
"And daddy doesn't get a kiss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her before he sat down once more. She leant to her father and kissed him on the mouth, a sweet, rather innocent kiss though they both knew otherwise, "Go to my bed, darling, I'll be there in a while."  
She nodded and chewed on her lower lip, taking another glance back to Evander who wasn't paying attention to her but more so to the fire in front of him as if nothing had happened. And nothing had, she wanted her answer, she hadn't got it, but surely her father would tell her later, she knew how to get anything from him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the slow updates, thank you all for your lovely reviews, I have a lot to catch up on but school's a priority! As I said, I'll try and put up a new chapter every week/fortnight.  
And another thing, I've had several people ask me what Burke really looks like as we can't put a picture to his face. Just imagine Cillian Murphy when he plays Scarecrow in Batman.  
As always, I really appreciate your reviews, keep them coming, they keep me going. Another time skip, just fast forwarding a couple of days. Rate, review and enjoy **

****She let out a stifled cry of pain as the belt landed hard on her ass; another and she'd almost bitten through his tie over her mouth, gagging her. Burke breathed heavily behind her, he'd had a raging hard on, had been belting her for almost half an hour now and he knew she wouldn't be able to sit for easily a week.  
Tears had welled in her eyes but the pleasure over came the pain and she was panting, sweating, aching for more, her thighs soaked, she arched her body up to him, giving him perfect aim to belt her ass, her body giving in to the dirty, twisted desires of being punished by her '_daddy_'.  
Her hands were tightly bound to the head of his bed; she was completely naked except from the stilettos on her feet, the dimly lit but beautifully decorated room smelling of the same, gin, cigars and him.  
He drew the belt up once more to land hard on her ass with a resounding whip that sounded around the room, eliciting a cry of pain and pleasure from her. Her eyes shut tightly for just a moment before she mewled and dropped her head.  
"Tired, baby?" he asked, his breath heavy as he chuckled darkly, he didn't need to confine her to his dungeon any more, she was always willing to play out here in his bedroom, mixing sex with punishment seemed to turn her on more. Thing's had progressed, he knew more about her, knew what she liked and what was too far, and it seemed that _nothing _was too far for the witch. He'd chained her, gagged her, belted her black and blue, spreader barred her feet apart and almost strung her from the ceiling by her wrists in horrifying positions, had thrown her to her knees and even once confined her to a collar with the most brutal of bondages yet she never complained, what could he say, the bitch liked it rough. She groaned a reply and shook her head.  
"That's my girl," he grinned as he landed the belt once more, roughly on to her ass, tearing an almost animal like sound from her, "If you can make it another ten strikes without making a single noise, I will let you do _whatever _you want to me tonight, if not, vice-versa, deal?"  
She whined and panted, chest heaving beneath her but she nodded, answering a muffled 'deal' under the tie in her mouth. He wasn't at all gentle in at least giving her a chance to win, he let his belt strike her hardest where she was less reddened so she could feel more rather than it being on the already numb areas, the force of it almost knocking her forward and it took every ounce of her strength not to make a sound, somehow she managed it, though her toes curling and her eyes watering gave it away all to easily just how painful it was. Again, another three times the same and she didn't make a noise. His eyes narrowed to her on the fifth strike and he gripped a handful of her hair, forcing her head up before he growled "chin up darlin'."  
Almost hissing at him, she looked up at him, dark eyes tear stained but lust-filled. He growled darkly. With a sudden movement, he moved back to gripping his belt hard, drew back and with deft precision and all of his strength on the tenderest part, whipped the belt hard on to her ass. She couldn't refrain herself; letting out a scream of pain, she recoiled in agony, her legs buckling beneath her and almost giving in.  
He groaned, his erection straining against his trousers, this is where 'sick fucks' like him got off. He dropped his belt to the bed, his breathing heavy, hers to match; he untied her from the gag on her mouth and from the bonds on her wrists. She almost collapsed on to her stomach on the bed, a sweaty, whimpering mess.  
"Fuck me I am _so_ horny." She panted, only making him chuckle more.  
Her hair was stuck to her back and he moved it out of the way slightly to place a kiss on her shoulder, "I can fix that." He grinned, biting the nape of her neck lightly, placing kisses down her spine until he was half way down her back. He paused a moment as she grinned and turned her over, not being the least bit gentle or remorseful to the damage he had done to her ass. She mewled but he cut her off with a heated, hungry kiss, gripping the back of her neck as he sat between her legs and pulled her up on to his lap, making her groan in pain but pleasure in to his mouth as she felt his erection press up against her inner thigh and only kiss him harder, hungrier. He lay her back down again; lying above her naked body and after a moment broke the kiss.  
"I like you. I like you a lot..." he murmured, biting his lower lip, looking at her below him, her hair splayed out and messy, eyes dark, lust filled.  
"You do? Well I like you too. Now, I know you want to kiss me," she purred, grinning a little, her arms hooking over his shoulders to run her nails along his back, of course he couldn't feel it through his shirt and jacket. She leant up to kiss his lips once more, this time he shrugged off his jacket as she unbuttoned his shirt before he pressed his lips down on to hers in a hard, domineering kiss, hungry for her. He forced entry in to her mouth and the kiss soon became a lust filled, sex driven one.  
Gripping his belt after almost tearing his shirt off, Bellatrix purred in to his mouth and pulled his belt open, letting him play the dominant for the moment before attempting to push him over. A deep growl stopped her and pushed her back down on to the bed.  
"You lost the bet; I do what I want with you tonight, not the other way around." He growled lowly in his deep voice as he momentarily broke the kiss before returning to kiss her with exactly the same amount of force as before.  
Her hands ran up his muscular body, feeling his muscles and the contours of his back. Letting her nails dig in to him ever so slightly, she purred again, gripping a handful of his hair, kissing him with demanding force though he easily took control of her body, pressed against her, forcing her to submit to him, her master would kill her if he knew.  
Her back arched as she felt his hands run along her waist, feel the curve of her body and the swell of her pert breasts. He grinned against her lips as he squeezed her breasts, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her, causing her to hook her legs around his waist, pull him against her body and feel him so close, so sinfully but deliciously near her. He pushed down his suit trousers just enough to free himself, his straining erection now free, he moved his groping hands to her thighs, positioning himself at her hot wet core. Everything was so delectably wrong with her, everything made him want more, made him crave her, adore her. He wouldn't tell her, he'd scare her away if he did.  
She gripped on to his shoulders, her nails drawing lines in to the hard muscle, leaving light pink marks, not yet drawing blood but through anticipation. He loved to tease her.  
He gave her no warning and pushed himself inside of her, groaning slightly at the feel of her silky, hot wet walls around his thick length, causing her to moan out softly in a breath. He wasn't ever brutal like her master, she liked him for exactly that reason, he never hurt her when she didn't want to be hurt, only ever took control and made her submit to him. He gave her little time to warm up but let her feel him inside of her, it'd been too long. A week had proved too much, he couldn't stop thinking of her, he wanted her, _needed _her.  
"Tell daddy you want it," he whispered in her ear, their breath already heavy, their blood boiled in pure lust of each other and the knowledge that what they were doing was so wrong yet it felt so right.  
"I want it, daddy, fuck me like your whore." she moaned out, her body arching, craning in to his so perfectly, letting her breasts press up against his hard chest as he picked up a regular rhythm, his hips hit hers with every one of his thrusts.  
He grunted, his breath slowly getting heavier as he picked up a slightly faster pace, feeling her slick walls as he hit her sweet spot with every thrust. Her moans spurred him on, caused him to kiss her with more force, let her nails sink in to his back, shoulders and waist, dragging lines in to him.  
"I didn't hear you, speak up," he growled lowly, pulling away from her lips for a few moments, groaning as he did so, he hit his hips up to hers, letting her legs wind around his waist as he grabbed her thighs, he kissed down her neck, biting, showering her in kisses and lovebites, leaving little marks along her neck before he bit hard enough once more at her collar bone to draw blood, making her mewl, forcing her to arch her back up, press her body in to his as he continued his treatment of her.  
"_Harder!"_ she moaned out, not caring if he'd break her through and through, only wanting him as rough as he always got with her, "oh _daddy, _yes!"  
He grunted, nearing already, he kissed along her neck, causing her to tilt her head back, her sweet moans driving him half mad with desire and lust of her as he only thrust rougher, harder, gripping her thighs to a bruising state, leaving finger prints of marks in her, digging his nails in to her, drawing blood almost, on her easily bruised body.  
She kissed his neck as he moved his head to press against the pillow next to her head; her hands ran up his back, dragging her nails in to his tanned skin, leaving red welt like marks, almost drawing blood. He grunted and groaned, his hips only hitting hers with more force, he might split her open if he wasn't careful, not that she would have minded of course, he knew that much.  
His body rubbed up against hers as his hands moved from her thighs to her hips, waist, breasts, running the course of her body, feeling every curve as she kept her head back exposing her neck to him, granting him access to be his submissive, do with as he pleased. She purred, sinking her nails in to his shoulders, his broad back causing her to purr in sheer delight and grip on to something with the talon like nails.  
His hips hitting hers were close to tearing her apart. He gripped her thighs once more, using her ass as leverage momentarily, eliciting a mewl of agony from her as he dug his fingers in to the tender skin of her ass, letting her body writhe underneath his, her back arch and attempt to pull away from him but only force her hips to his, force him in deeper, making him hit the sweet spot in her, making her almost scream in sheer delight. Her moans only grew louder as she neared and he leant to her, her teeth sinking in to the nape of his neck hard enough to leave marks to which he only returned the favour and gripped her ass once more for leverage to get a better positioning inside of her and ram her hard enough to break her.  
"Come for daddy, say my name." he breathed against her neck, groaning rather loudly, pressing in to her body, pushing her in to the bed as his hand suddenly gripped her throat, his other remaining on her ass to press her down on the bed but keep her hips up to him, forcing her to almost cough and her breathing to become shallow, her mewls went up in pitch and her nails sunk in to his back. He liked to see fear in her eyes as he would press on her neck hard enough to almost make her pass out, the one time she looked innocent, and he simply loved to corrupt innocence.  
The demand in his voice had her mewling like a submissive whore, writhing and almost choking under the pressure of his hand on her throat. Her breathing ragged, he only pressed harder on to her throat, pushing her harder in to the bed, her moans becoming more desperate as she neared her climax and he, his, her moaned stifled underneath his hand and her almost crying out his name almost made her choke as her nails sunk hard in to his back, hard enough to draw blood as he moved his hand from her throat and focused on slamming his hips harder and harder to hers, dragging beautiful moans carrying his name from her lips until finally, in a blissful scream of his name she reached her climax, the dizzying feeling falling over her body for a few seconds as he too reached his, spilling his thick load in to her and almost dropping on top of her.  
After a few moments, they lay next to each other, their bodies entwined under the blankets, both of them bloody, bruised, bitten and thoroughly worn out. Their breathing slowed along with their heart rates as their eyes shut for a few moments in the silence of the sweltering room. The air was heavy and hot outside, a thunderstorm was clearly on the way but right now, everything was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

The warmth and shadows of the sun ran across the manor grounds. Bellatrix was quiet as she climbed the vines on the back of the manor to the window of her room. She'd left it only slightly open, her father was too busy to notice that she had gone, she was sure of it. Exhausted and spent, her hair messy and her dress slightly torn at the hem, she slipped through the window silently and threw her dress down on to her bed, picked up her wand and threw a few concealing spells over herself to cover the fast developing bruises, bites and cuts on her body.  
They'd stayed up until dawn, when she'd had to leave him and return home. Her body was sore, tender but she regretted nothing. They'd talked and continued with their usual, fucking like animals the entire night until she just had to leave. He'd stopped her from going twice but she knew her father would probably be wondering where she was if she wasn't in bed for his morning needs when he woke up.  
Now, at 5am, she was spent, her eyes almost dropped instantly and her naked body under the warmth of the blankets that had been showered with the warmth of the sun were a comfort as she dropped in to bed silently beside her snoring father completely naked. She smelt like him and hoped her father wouldn't notice, he'd been smoking cigars, drinking gin and all the likes until the moment she had left. Her hair open and messy, she rubbed her eyes in bed and slowly started to drift off, in the thoughts of him, her father barely stirred. She liked him a lot; he was a lovely man, always smelt nice, handsome, muscular, his eyes were beautiful, the way he laughed, the way he looked at her, like he could see right in to her but would only search for happiness, the way he licked his lips after he kissed her to taste her off his mouth, how he smiled at her only ever so slightly as he watched her do something, how he bit his lip and pulled her in closer for a kiss, the simple things like how he scratched the back of his head when she had said something that might embarrass him slightly, how good he looked even when he was sleeping, how broad his shoulders were and how much fun he was to be around. The list was endless.

"_Bellatrix, Cygnus!" _came a very sudden and shrill voice from the door, startling them both and causing her father to growl lowly and her to grip a pillow and pull it over her head, she'd only been asleep a few hours and she was _not _happy about being woken up so brutally, especially by the woman the voice belonged to.  
Druella Black was a cold woman; she got what she wanted when she wanted it. With ice blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, the woman looked like an ice queen. Her tone bitter and shrill whenever she spoke to one or the other about the 'rumours' of them sleeping together had started to become her usual voice.  
Cygnus grunted something that Bellatrix didn't hear but was followed by a screech from Druella and another growl from Cygnus.  
"I come home to find _this_?!" she cried out, her arms folded across her chest as she almost fumed out of the ears.  
"You might explode, mother, be careful for your blood pressure." Bellatrix said boredly, neither of them cared what she thought, they were both naked and though they'd done nothing the previous night, they were more than able to fake it to anger her even more.  
"_IN MY BED?!" _she almost screamed, ignoring what her daughter had said, causing Bellatrix to snicker slightly.  
"Get out Dru, we're tired, we had a long night, didn't we princess?" he asked as he nudged his daughter, trying his best not to grin.  
"BELLATRIX! Get out of my bed! Your father and I need to have a _talk._" She hissed bitterly as her eyes narrowed to them both and her teeth grit as she looked to her husband.  
"Oh daddy, don't make me leave," she pouted as she looked to her father only momentarily, "I'll be a good girl and be quiet under the duvet while you talk."  
Druella's eyes widened as her daughter spoke, "Young _lady!"  
_Cygnus put his hand up, silencing his wife and moving his hand to his daughter's neck to pull her in for a deeply passionate kiss, only making Druella's temper boil even more so as she watched them for a moment before scowling and turning away from them both.  
"I think a word is necessary, darling," he said as he pulled away from his daughter, "Go eat some breakfast and I shall join you in a few moments."  
She pouted once more but kissed her father once more on the lips before pulling his shirt from the end of the bed, over her body and getting out.  
"Go downstairs, _now." _Druella hissed at her daughter as she stepped towards her husband.  
"Whatever you say, _mother,_" she spat back at her as she walked out of the room, comfortable in only her father's shirt before going down the corridor to the stairs and running down them to greet her sisters.

Both Andromeda and Narcissa were very different from Bellatrix. Narcissa through both her looks and her personality, Andromeda only through her personality, otherwise they both resembled each other the most.  
Both sisters were bickering until they saw their older sister but then they were practically on top of her hugging her, they all got along despite their differences, Narcissa was a girly girl and although she was only a year younger than Bellatrix and at 16 currently, she liked to always be pretty, comb her blonde hair and spend hours making herself beautiful, she certainly was something, no one could deny it. Andromeda on the other hand, though only 14 and pretty, preferred to be reading her books or with her friends, writing letters to people.  
After they all began to talk, all of them lost interest in anything else and forgot about their breakfast, they were all too busy gossiping, Narcissa the most out of all of them.  
"Bella, mother says she has a big surprise for you!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands, almost on the edge of her seat, "Oh and we bought you a _really _pretty dress, it's black because we _know _how much you like black but it's got gold on it and oh Bella it really is the most spectacular thing!"  
Bellatrix only smiled, she knew what kind of conversation her mother and father were having upstairs and she knew her father would get angry sooner or later and end up hitting Druella, both would end up in a row, Bellatrix would have to take care of the cut Druella was sure to leave with her rings on her father's face and Druella would sulk and have to heal her own wounds.  
"There they are," Cygnus smiled, causing both girls to shriek in delight at seeing their father, Bellatrix to only roll her eyes and watch as her mother came and sat in front of her as Cygnus scooped up both girls in to his arms and kissed them both on the forehead, "How are my girls? Did you all have a good time?"  
"We did, and we're sure you had a wonderful time here without us, with all the privacy you could get." Druella scowled, now more upset than angry, she looked slightly flustered and her cheek was only slightly red, Cygnus must've only tried to hit her to scare her.  
"We did, didn't we daddy? Enjoyed ourselves very much." She smiled sweetly at her father, who after letting go of the other two and letting them return to their seats, stroked his daughter's hair and sat at the head of the table,  
"We did, dinner out every night, dancing once or twice, otherwise most of the time we were both at meetings or busy," He smiled a little, "though Evander visited a few nights ago."  
Druella's face dropped, her eyes fluttered slightly as if to force back a flurry of anger and she forced a rather ugly fake smile, "well isn't that lovely. And what did he want to discuss?"  
"Bellatrix actually," he nodded towards his daughter who looked at her father with slight dismay, "You met him didn't you darling?"  
"Lovely man, very handsome," she smiled before pursing her lips slightly as she looked at her mother with a smug grin as Narcissa giggled, she knew what she was thinking, she had slept with him, she could tell by the grin she had and that riled Druella.  
Narcissa nudged her sister under the table and Bellatrix nodded at her with a naughty grin as if to say, 'yes, I fucked him and it was _damn _good'.  
Clouds had formed over them, covering the sun that had warmed them all not long ago, the whole sky looked like it was about to come crashing down with rain on to them, Bellatrix looked outside absentmindedly as her parents continued talking, not really listening to them.  
"Bellatrix, darling, why don't you go upstairs and get changed in to something nice?" her mother said rather sweetly, "Narcissa, Andromeda, you too. We're going out for dinner and it's already one o'clock."  
Both the girls left after kissing their father's cheek, Bellatrix the only one to leave a kiss on his lips.

Rifling through her wardrobe and finding the perfect dress, a strapless, deep emerald green dress that fell just to her calf in layers of lace, cascaded with emerald jewels, she pinned her hair up, letting the dark waves fall messily around her shoulders in strands. She sat and did her makeup after watching as the clouds finally burst and rain poured freely from them heavily, thunder echoing around the large manor grounds and everything darkened over though the air was heavy and hot with humidity still.  
She loved this weather, loved dancing in the rain barefoot, not having to worry about anything, letting her body move to how it felt, being free for just a few minutes, enjoying the sound of the thunder and the rain, feeling powerful for a while, feeling like she was worth something. It was how Burke made her feel, he made her feel loved and needed, wanted and worth something and she was falling harder and harder with every passing moment...

Walking downstairs, the manor was silent; all that was heard was the thunder and the heavy rain on the windows and roof. She got downstairs to find her mother in the same blue dress she was this morning while correcting her small lace hand gloves.  
"Mother." she said quietly, making Druella turn and smile rather nicely at her daughter, a change from earlier, as if she had forgotten all about it.  
"Come sit, I have something to tell you," she said, her smile not leaving her lips as her daughter came and sat next to her, "Oh darling, we have wonderful news, it's fantastic!"  
"What is it?" she asked, smiling a little at her mother's ecstatic happiness, something she couldn't help, her mother was very beautiful, she couldn't deny, her fake smiled turned her ugly, turned her in to the ice queen bitch she could be if she wanted.  
"Well darling, Evander Lestrange came here a few days ago to speak to your father because they were proposing something," she said rather happily, "I think you might like it!"  
"Well?" she asked, wanting to know what her mother was s overly joyous about.  
"Bellatrix, darling, you're going to marry his son, you're going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange!" she smiled. Suddenly, Bellatrix could see through the smile, through the fakery and happiness to pissing off Bellatrix more than anything, she wanted this, wanted to hurt her, she knew it.  
"You _what?" _she asked, her face drained of all emotion.  
"That's what they were discussing!" she smiled sweetly, now it had turned back to the ugly, brutal smile the ice queen wore, not the mother, not the one who _used _ to love her, "Isn't it wonderful Bellatrix? The Lestrange's want you to marry in to their fam-"  
"I won't do it." She said suddenly, cutting off her mother.  
"What? Of course you will, don't be silly, this is amazing! They want _you, _Bella."  
"No." She said simply, gulping, her heart was hammering in her chest, painfully almost.  
"Bellatrix, you've got no _choice,_" she said deadly calmly, "You're _marrying _Rodolphus Lestrange."  
"Over my _fucking dead body." _She spat at her as she stood, causing her mother to gasp over dramatically and stand as well.  
"_Young lady!" _ She gasped as she gripped her daughter's arm, "Do _not _use that kind of language with me!"  
"I WILL NOT MARRY HIM, MOTHER!" she shrieked back, pulling her arm away, "I'm not marrying a man I'm not in love with! You want to rid me, I am seventeen years old and I do _not _need a disgusting _man _in my life, especially not one _you_ chose!"  
Without a second's hesitance, Druella slapped her daughter hard across the face, eliciting a growl of anger from her rather than pain. As she went for another, Bellatrix stopped her hand and pushed her away.  
"You fucking _bitch!" _she shrieked, holding her cheek for only a moment as they both stood, "You can't make me do anything I don't _want _to do!"  
"You will do as I _tell _you to do, as long as you live under _my _roof!" she shouted back as Bellatrix walked away.  
"I know who I want and it is _not _him!" she hissed back viciously before saying rather quietly, tears forming in her dark eyes, "I will not marry him, mother, I'd rather die."  
She walked away quickly from her mother and out of her room, leaving behind her mother's shrieks for her to get back as tears fell freely down her face and she walked to the entrance of the manor, out of the door, slamming it behind her and as she heard her mother open it once more, ran, kicking aside her stilettos, not caring if they got ruined and running for the manor gates, not looking back at her mother who had finally slammed the door behind her after yelling for her father.  
Her tears clouded her vision as well as the rain than drenched her through and through, soaking her dress and her body completely, forcing her hair to unbind in the heaviness of the rain in it. As soon as she was well out of the way, she dissaparated to the only person she could think of, the one person she needed to tell, the one person who could put her out of her misery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, it's smooshy, and fluffy, I don't care, it had to be done. I don't know if you'll all hate me or love me for doing this but enjoy. It's only a short chapter, nothing long, but fluffy and sweet.  
Rate and review and remember, never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret.**

Cold and drenched through, it was only 5 o'clock in the evening but the rain and heavy clouds had made everything look a lot darker than it should have been in summer. The air was still hot but she was shivering from the cold that seemed to run through her blood. Tears stained her face, her mascara had run, her hair was damp and clung to the bare skin of her shoulders and back, her body was trembling slightly. She stood outside of the door but had no idea what to say to him. Lifting her hand tentatively after a moment, she knocked on the door of Borgin and Burkes.

The door opened and he smiled, but the smile soon disappeared as he saw her damp, shivering and with tears down her face.  
"What's... what's happened?" he asked tentatively, unsure of what to say to her.  
"Can I come in?" she asked, gesturing inside which he immediately nodded and led her inside, shutting and locking the door behind him, "I'm apparently getting married." She said quietly, turning to him, tears brimming her dark eyes once more, forcing her to look down, not wanting to shed it, not be weak over something so silly.  
"What?" he asked confused, she was 17, they couldn't do that to her, couldn't force her to marry when she was barely out of school.  
"To Rodolphus Lestrange, my mother just told me." She leant back against the wall behind the door, the dark room hiding her tears, her lower lip quivering slightly.  
"I don't want you to get married." He said quietly.  
"Why not?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.  
"You have a raindrop down your cheek. Just like a tear." He muttered, walking to her before he stroked away a single tear with his thumb, stepping close to her the warmth of his body radiating to hers giving her gooseflesh.  
She said nothing, bit her lower lip, refrained from spilling more tears as he pressed against her, his hand stroking back a strand of her wet hair.  
"Bella?" he murmured even quieter than before.  
She looked up at him but refused to answer, she felt weak, useless and she didn't know why she was here, but he gave her such a lovely feeling, made her forget everything that was happening and she thought maybe, just maybe...  
"Don't marry him." He said again, his hands moving to pull her closer.  
"Why?" she asked in barely a whisper, her hands trembling slightly as she rest one against his chest, feeling the fabric of his now slightly damp shirt due to her against him, biting her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed had it not been for the moisture from the rain and her tears.  
"Because... I love you." He answered after a moment, unsure whether to tell her how he felt. He couldn't scare her away, that was the last thing he wanted.  
Her eyes softened as she looked up to him and for the first time in what seemed like ages, she smiled as she answered, her hand moving to his shoulder, to hold the back of his neck softly, pull him in closer, their lips only inches apart, "I love you too."  
And it was true.  
Their lips met for a rather tender kiss for once though it soon turned in to nothing less than passionate as he lifted her with ease, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he led her upstairs easily, kissing her with more hunger and passion with every passing moment until they fell to his bed once more as if it could be their last chance, poisoning themselves with their brutally perfect love making for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I presume you all hate what I've done now, from the **_**wonderful**_** comments I received. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and just so you all know, I know what I'm doing. I know this looks like a weird-ass story and it's nothing to do with Tom any more, but it is, so look forward to the future chapters of master and slave, you crazy Bellamort shippers. Just remember, Bellatrix craves attention, she's only 18, her master is on her mind and because he doesn't love her, she craves love from anyone else she can. Plus, if you don't like this story, don't read it, it's really quite simple.**

"Oh it's so beautiful!"  
"Magnificent!"  
"Oh doesn't it suit her hand?"  
"What a lucky girl, he's so handsome!"  
"But what a lucky boy! She's a stunning girl."  
Bellatrix let out a low groan, low enough so only her mother could shoot her a glare to silence her and the other ladies crowded around her outstretched arm couldn't. The ring on her finger felt like it was searing through her skin but she grit her teeth and remained emotionless none the less. Her mother had forced her in to a tight corset and a dress that felt like it went on for layers. She hated the damn thing but at least it was a deep red lace, a colour she liked. The corset black on her waist, tightened her to the point she couldn't breathe in properly, it fell in layers down to just a few inches above her ankles and the stockings underneath held by garters her own little addition wasn't awful either, not to mention the 6 inch stilettos to match. Her hair pinned only half up not completely back, she let some of the loose waves fall down her back, and the others bundled up as neatly as her mother could afford to do without Bellatrix going off in what she liked to call a, 'bad spell' once more.

It'd been two weeks since then and Bella had seen Burke almost every night after. They had spent evenings in together; drinking, making love, talking. That was all they could do of course, all they could without attracting attention to themselves. Their conversations seemed to go on for hours, they always had something to talk about, they were relaxed and he knew her so well, as did she know him. She had developed a taste for gin, from his lips of course, the drink she could stand before hand, now she started to like it even more. Her mother and father of course had no idea she was going out to see him so often, they had no idea she was gone every night.

The doors to the room opened and several men entered, the first ones to catch her eye her father, Rodolphus and Evander Lestrange. They were followed by a few others, Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus and Orion Black, Abraxas Malfoy and his son, -Bellatrix and Rodolphus' age, Lucius.  
Cygnus sat beside his daughter, Rodolphus on her other side of her, his arm went around Bellatrix and several of the women around, including his mother and her own mother made a rather sickening 'aww'ing to them both. She shot him a glare and he only smiled at her, his eyes dark on hers, he knew what she was thinking but he only pulled her closer. They'd been good friends in school, slept together several times though mostly when drunk or high and it'd always been that kind of relationship, friends with benefits. They were good duelling partners and almost inseparable, she wasn't usually so cold to him but she wasn't going to give her mother the idea she was alright with this. He made it hard to scowl at him; he was handsome, dark haired, dark eyes, slightly tan skin from the amount of holidays he went on, a good head taller than her and muscular but lean.  
Now the men had come in to the room, no one really paid too much attention to them, her mother was conversing with Abraxas and Rodolphus' mother, Lucius with Narcissa who was playing with her long, straight blond hair, chewing her lip and giggling while playing with the pink silk of her dress while her father and Evander Lestrange had their conversation over a glass of whiskey though they occasionally kept checking back on them both.  
"Lighten up, it's not forever," Rodolphus teased, giving her his charming grin he always used to try and cheer her up when her mood was off but she only shot him a glare and scowled, "_Bella."  
_"That's not funny Rodolphus; of course it's bloody forever. Get your arm away from me." She snapped back, folding her arms across her chest.  
"What's made you hate me all of a sudden in the past few weeks? You don't speak to me anymore," he said with a slight frown as he stood and offered his hand, "Let's get a drink."  
Always so charming, she thought, always looked good, always smelt nice, there was nothing wrong with him, but they were friends, they weren't in love, "I don't hate you," she muttered lowly as she stood without taking his hand but followed him never the less, "Please don't tell me you're going to try and get me to drink _wine_."  
"I wouldn't dare, I know you don't drink anything but whiskey and gin," He shrugged, running his hand through his dark, messy hair and glancing back at her as he poured two drinks, "plus you look like you need it. Something heavier to _douse _the pain of having to marry me, Madame?"  
"Shut up," she grumbled to his last comment though she couldn't help but grin the slightest bit at it, after a momentary pause she sighed, "I love you Rod, you know I do but just as a friend."  
"Well don't you think it'd be better to marry a friend you love rather than a random man ten times your age who's probably going to hate you for the rest of his life until he dies?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and handing her a glass before glancing around the room to see no one had noticed them taking the whiskey, his mother would probably scowl at him, as would hers.  
She pouted her crimson lips slightly; dark eyes heavy with makeup, of course rebelling against her mother who had told her to keep her face clean and not put too much make up on if she was going for the crimson on her lips, "Don't expect me to be a housewife."  
"Perks of marrying your best friend... You know them better than that," He raised an eyebrow and gulped back his drink, finishing it in a mere three before he moved closer to her, his hand stroking back a strand of her dark hair, "You trust me don't you?"  
She said nothing, of course she trusted him, too much if anything, he knew her perfectly well as she knew him, they were perfect in everything together, it was what had made them such good friends in the first place.  
"Bella?" he asked, lifting her chin so she'd have to look up at him.  
"Yes, okay, I trust you. But I don't love you like that."  
"I don't expect you to, we get along, there are not many girls I can stand and I know you're the same with men and admit it," he grinned once more, naughtily this time, "the sex is damn good."  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but gave in to his smile and pressed closer to him, "You really think so?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows momentarily before fluttering her dark lashes up at him rather innocently though he knew better as her nail dragged down his shirt's from, undoing the button of his suit jacket on the way and resting on the belt of his trousers as she leant to him to whisper, "You'll have to remind me."  
He cleared his throat after his breath catching but before he could speak, she had let go of him and started to walk back to where they were sitting before. He gulped and joined her as their fathers turned to speak to her.  
"Nice to see you again," his father said lowly to her as he leant and kissed her knuckles, making her smile sweetly and flutter her lashes once more to him, "And how are you?"  
"Always a pleasure, sir." she said sweetly, trying not to cough at both of the men with their cigar's lit and beside her, so close to her.  
Before she could say more, Rodolphus interrupted, "You've met before have you?" he asked, his eyes harsh on her, "Where was that?"  
"That was my doing," Cygnus started, glancing over Rodolphus before eying his daughter's cleavage hungrily, none too subtly either as she had clearly kept her strap dropped on purpose before he shrugged, "I took her to dinner one night, we met your father there. And your father came by another night to discuss, well _this_ and Bellatrix happened to stumble across our conversation. None too curious were you darling?"  
"Of course not daddy," she smiled sweetly as her hand went to her dress to fix the straps slipping off her shoulders before turning back to Evander, "And how are you, Mr. Lestrange?"  
"I'm well thank you. Rodolphus come with me a moment, won't you?" Cygnus asked, Evander's eyes not once leaving Bellatrix who had her lips slightly pursed and her eyes hungry on him.  
Slightly hesitant but doing as he was told, Rodolphus got up and walked away with Cygnus to pour himself another drink, to which Evander's arm went around her shoulders as he leant to her, "You'll keep what we did to yourself, won't we now?"  
"Sir, you know my father well," she started after a momentary pause, speaking quietly, batting her lashes as if she was thinking carefully, "I'm his eldest daughter, you tell me, if he was given an opportunity to do something in order to get his way no matter what he's done, would he not?"  
"What are you asking?" he growled lowly.  
"I'm not asking you anything, I'm your son's best friend, and I wouldn't dare to do anything, would I? I'm a good girl," she purred, her hand moving back to his lap to rest on for just a moment, trail up his leg and rest dangerously close to his crotch, "But if I'm given an opportunity to do something, I'm not going to be afraid to use it against you. So yes, it's our _secret _for now, but not forever, Mr Lestrange."  
His growl deepened for a moment and before he had a chance to spit something back spitefully, the doors opened. Dressed in a completely black suit with a blood red tie, his hair messy but looking good, Tom Riddle cleared his throat and barely took a glance around the room until his eyes were on Bella.  
"My Lord," Bellatrix said as she stood but quickly bowed rather neatly to him to which he smirked slightly, about to say something –though he managed to gesture for her to stand, before he was engulfed in the sudden commotion of Druella and several other women he didn't recognise joyously praising his choice of coming to the 'party'.  
"Mrs. Black, always a pleasure." he said huskily, nodding rather courteously but clearly unappeased as she thrust out her hand as if expecting a kiss on the knuckles, which he merely dismissed and turned to Cygnus and Evander who were lighting new cigars and talking over a drink.  
Walking to both the men, they stood, shook his hand and suddenly they were in a deep conversation about something private –though Bellatrix strained to hear, she simply couldn't over the high laughter from her mother, Rodolphus' mother and whoever else the women around were.  
She hadn't seen him in weeks, two months almost. Biting her lower lip as he turned to her once more after what felt like hours of staring at the back of his head, she looked down in to her lap and pouted slightly, looking at her long red nails in her lap, facing more towards Rodolphus as he put his arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged off but remained close to him. For a remainder of the evening, they sat together, silent, people admiring them though they both looked the least bit amused. The night only dragged on more, and more, people around them were buzzing and a few women came and made idle talk with them, most people remained in little clusters until finally, one by one, they started to leave the Black Manor. A selection of people remained by around 2am, Rodolphus, his mother and father, Cygnus, Druella and Bellatrix, not to mention the Dark Lord. Narcissa and Andromeda had gone up to sleep, not used to being up so late, and Narcissa had gotten bored when Lucius left, Andromeda when Regulus left.  
Finally deciding to leave, Tom cleared his throat to attract their attention and glanced over Druella.  
"If you'll excuse me, I ought to be leaving now." He said with a slight inclination of his head, the night had worn on; everyone around them was laughing, talking, drinking and smoking. Bellatrix had barely made an effort to speak though the occasional question someone would ask her she had to reply to.  
"Oh, so early? Bellatrix, show the Dark Lord out, won't you dear." Druella said over pretentiously.  
She said nothing but stood from her seat and followed him out of the room after he shook Cygnus and Evander's hand.  
A small elf handed over Tom's heavy cloak but Bellatrix snatched it from it before it could even try, why should it, it didn't deserve to do that, no one but she did, she shoved the elf with her shoe and it scurried off quickly in fear for being attacked as it so often was by her.  
"You're not going to ask where I've been?" he asked her as she held out his cloak to put around his shoulders.  
"I see no point to it. You'd not answer me." She said back perhaps a little too harshly as she put it around his suit, being careful not to crease it in any way. He turned around, hands idle by his sides though his face the usual, hard wearing, ice cold look he held.  
"Now why on earth would you think that?" he asked, gritting his teeth ever so slightly as she pouted at him, her eyes not daring to meet his, "Angry with me, Bellatrix?"  
"You haven't been around for almost two months," She spat back snidely, to which she raised an eyebrow and leant back. She knew she was playing with fire but her eyes didn't meet his though her heart was hammering once more, her hands shaking slightly as she fixed the front of his robe, though for a moment she met his eye as she ran her hand down the front, straightening it out, making him dismiss her with a wave of his hand, "And you're not going to tell me. You always tell me and you're not going to."  
He said nothing, so she continued, her breath slightly shaky, "its one thing to go somewhere without telling someone, but another thing to go for so long."  
"Oh do forgive me, I forgot we're married." He said coldly to her, making her pause. He could almost feel the heat radiate from her.  
"I have the right to know."  
"Do you? Poor baby, was she worried? Thought I'd left you for good?" he growled lowly, now getting slightly angry. She looked at him as if she didn't know who he was, that irked him, he owned the bitch, she was his to do with as he pleased, hadn't he reinforced that enough, obviously not. His voice rose ever so slightly and he grit his teeth, "Do you deserve to know where I am all the time? Do you? Should I tell you where I go all the time? I couldn't care less about you, Black."  
"Then why did you come tonight?" she said suddenly, refraining from letting her eyes water before she lost her temper, "Why did you even bother with me in the first place!? Why did you make me one of yours?! Why would you do that to me? I _love _you and you can't eve-"  
He cut her off with a sickeningly hard slap, but before she could even say anything except let out a pathetic whimper, he had grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back, forced her to look him in his cold eyes.  
"_Love? _You are pathetic. You're weak and useless and you wonder _why _I leave you with men you don't know, why I _sell _you to them in return for something that will never help you but me and _only_ me. You are the most pathetic excuse of a witch I have come across and if you _dare _tell me you love me again, so help me I will _tear_ your fucking throat out," His voice remained quiet, though his grip didn't release on her hair, didn't let go. His eyes stayed on hers which were brimmed with tears of hurt, "Oh don't you fucking give me that look, that '_don't hurt me' _pathetic look, tears aren't going to stop anything, change how I feel about you, bloody _pathetic _excuse of a witch."  
A single tear fell down her cheek and again he slapped her, with equal brutally hard force, with precision that didn't leave a mark but stung like nothing else as he let go of her hair, leaving it messy and slightly dishevelled.  
Pushing her hard against the parlour wall; away from the laughter in the other room, he grit his teeth, his hands on either side of her head.  
"You're no good for me, witch." He murmured quietly, his eyes momentarily dropping, eyebrow creasing as he looked away from her.  
"Let me be your secret. I always have been." She said through the thickness in her throat, through the pain she felt, the adoration for this man she wanted back but would never get. She craved his attention, craved his need of her, his desire, his lust, his anger, his greed, his _love_.  
His eyes on hers once more, she pulled him closer, her eyes still wet with tears, she craved his punishment of her, his desire of her as she said quietly, straightening out his jacket once more, refraining from angering him more though he growled as she did, her hands on him making him hiss lightly, "my Master. Forgive me. I didn't mean it, I'm pathetic, I'm young, I don't know as much as you do, as much as I want you to show me, I want to learn, I am forever your slave."  
"Tomorrow, be ready at 9am, I want show you where I've been." He said simply as he moved back from her, though she remained against the wall for a moment more to wipe away the tear with the back of her hand that had fallen down her porcelain skin.  
"Yes Master." She said simply, watching him move away from her and walk out of the door without so much as a glance back at her.  
Leaning back against the wall, she couldn't help but feel angry, angry she couldn't be angry at him, upset that he thought so little of her, that he could hit her, use her and abuse her. She wouldn't stop him, but he was driving her to the point of insanity at this rate, the man didn't care if he tore her to shreds, he openly admitted he would. Saying nothing, not even bothering to go back in to her room, she told an elf which she passed to remain quiet about it and tell her father alone, that she had gone to sleep.  
Stripping out of her dress, unpinning her now messy hair and removing her make up with a simple spell; she climbed under the duvet of her unnecessarily large bed after using another spell to put her clothes away and rest back, letting her eyes shut and her mind to try and quieten for just a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: Contains rape, abuse and explicit scenes, don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff.  
Sorry for slow updates, exams and what not, I'm only writing when I really can spare the time.  
Slightly confusing, italics is Burke, normal is Riddle, that should help.  
Enjoy and review **

A shock of pain ran through her body, he had her sitting up straight in a matter of seconds though she'd been in a deep sleep.  
"BELLATRIX!" he bellowed, throwing another curse at her, causing her to shrink back in fear after letting out a yelp of pain.  
"My Lord?" she stuttered, eyes wide as it immediately hit her what she'd done, how could she how naive and she was to forget such a thing.

"_Marry me," he said, his arms winding around her waist slowly as they danced slowly in the dim light, "Don't marry a man who won't treasure you every day, kiss you every day, tell you he loves you every day. I'd do that."_

"Are you _that _fucking stupid?" he growled as he stepped closer, snapping at her viciously. She looked innocent, under warm covers, wearing a shirt that was far too big for her -her father's he would have guessed, she looked tired but her eyes were soft, slightly smudged with mascara, her hair open, after a moment, her eyes widened as she remembered.  
"I'm sorry; my mother wanted me to… to go to the Lestrange's house." She tried though she knew she was in trouble, she knew there was no point arguing.  
For a moment, she caught a glimmer of worry in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"_I can't." She said, her long fingers stroking the back of his neck gently.  
"Yes you can, run away with me."  
"You want us to live a fairytale, it never works like that."_

"I don't care. You were supposed to be with me." He growled lowly as he walked towards her, causing her to shrink back in fear ever so slightly for a moment before she gripped the sheets tight under her fast becoming sweaty palms.  
"Forgive me, I'm sorry… I-I've never done that before master, you know that." She said with a flutter of her lashes, more nervously than anything. She bit her lower lip and gulped as he stared down at her, as if expecting more of an answer. She had nothing more to say than that.

"_We can make it work," he tried, pulling her closer, desperation clear in his eyes.  
"It's too late." She answered, frowning slightly, of course it upset her, he'd love and adore her until death, she knew.  
"You look so much better with my ring on," he murmured, biting his lower lip momentarily, his hand holding hers and turning it slightly to look at the ring, "It suits you."_

"Pathetic girl! You whine to me that I never tell you anything and have the fucking nerve to tell me that you were _busy_?!" he bellowed, gripping a handful of her hair and pulled her head back hard enough to snap her neck had she not been expecting it.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't..." she started but he cut her off with a hard slap to her cheek, making her mewl in agony and attempt to pry herself lose though it was useless and tears were fast forming in her eyes.  
"Don't you fucking _dare _try to apologise to me, Black, I give you chances, one too many."  
"I promise I'll make it up to you, master." She tried, her hand moving to his hand in her hair as he twist it around his fist, bundling and knotting it, making her mewl in agony.

"_You've spoilt me," she purred as they lay together, resting against one another, comfortable under the satin sheets around their naked bodies, still, she was wearing the ring. She wouldn't take it off, she adored it.  
"Well I wanted to give you a day with what it would be like to marry me, not him." He said, his fingers running down her smooth arm and to her hand, interlocking their fingers once more._

"Make it up to me?" he growled darkly as he pulled her up by her hair , her shrill little cries of pain and hurt making it hard for him to control himself, "You'll do that right fucking now. On your knees."  
"No, please..." she whimpered, her hand on his wrist as she shrunk back in pain, "Please don't hurt me, I'll do what you want, don't hurt me."  
"You attempt to demand an answer from me; I give you the opportunity to see where I've been _expecting _you to be there but no, come nine am you weren't _here._ ON. YOUR. KNEES." He growled, teeth grit as he pulled her out of her bed and straight on to the floor, only making her whimper in agony, mewl and claw at his wrist, only turning him on more.  
"My Lord..." she started again, gasping in desperation, his tangled hand in her hair only hurting her more.  
"Shut up; but keep your mouth open for me." he said coldly as his free hand undid his buckle, his fingers tightening their hold in her hair momentarily before she had a chance to answer, she just had to do as he told her to.

"_You'd buy me jewellery, take me out for the day, end it with dancing and dinner, you'd do that every day?"  
"I can't promise every day, but as often as you want, I'll treat you like a Queen." _

She choked as he hit the back of her throat, her long fingers attempting to slow him, but he had no intention to go easy on her, absolutely not, he had a tight hold on her hair and her chin as he brutally used her for his pleasure, so easily turned on by the fear in her eyes, how she begged and how her voice often quavered to a choke when he was angry at her. Her fingers held on to his suit trousers, trying to keep herself supported though she kept coughing every now and again.  
"Fucking whore, on your knees just where you belong," he spat as he forced himself to the back of her throat, only forcing her to almost choke in pain, "show me how sorry you are."  
She couldn't breathe, her body was squirming in attempt for him to let her go to breathe, he wasn't giving up that easily, she knew that much though.

"_Tell me you love me, you know how I like to her it..." she murmured, slowly falling asleep as he hummed something she recognised but couldn't quite put her finger on, a slow, gentle tune that made her eyes drop, something that filled her so perfectly with warmth as he played with her fingers they had interlocked together, her head left resting on his shoulder as he kept her close against his body._

He finally let her breathe, she choked and spluttered, not exactly her most attractive form, but he didn't want her to pass out. Trembling and whimpering, she didn't try and pull away, she saw no point in doing that but she tried to regain her breath. Her body was shaking and he gave her little time to recover before he forced himself to back of her throat once more.

"_I love you," he answered, smiling a little at her as he licked his lower lip while running his hand through his dark hair, "I love you, I love you, I love you."  
"You promise?" she asked, looking up to his brilliant blue eyes, biting her lip once more.  
"I promise."  
"Pinky swear?" she asked, grinning, making him chuckle as their interlocked fingers moved momentarily to link only their last finger.  
"Pinky swear." He nodded as seriously as possible though he couldn't help but grin a little while kissing her nose._

Finally, after what felt like hours of torture and would only leave her sore as his punishments often did, his vicious use of her came to its end, but ended none too gently either.  
Groaning as he released down her throat, she choked again but he held her head, forcing her to do nothing but swallow or choke.  
"Learn your place and learn how to do as your told." He said simply though his voice was a thick growl as he threw her aside and did up his belt.  
She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, some tears in her eyes spilling as she coughed slightly and kept herself up barely just by the support of her arms.  
"I guess that's something I'll have to tell your husband about." He said as he looked around her room casually.  
"Please don't master," she said barely audibly, "Please don't."  
"Why not? He needs to know how to tame the whore he's marrying," he spat down at her, standing in front of her momentarily to say, "cheer up Bella, your wedding's in two weeks, better look good for it, don't want to be going looking like this, do we?"

"_I'm yours for eternity... if you'll have me." He said against her hair,  
"Till death do us part," she said quietly as she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms._

And with that, he left, leaving her as he always did, used, abused and feeling more alone than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

She was donned in a white dress. Lace, all of it. It flowed perfectly, starting in a sweetheart neckline to flow to layers that hugged and caressed every of her well pronounced curves. Her body looked perfect. The corset was tight around her already thin waist, her hips pronounced and her breasts, even Narcissa stopped to stare.  
Her hair was pinned up, the dark curls perfected and a few left lose to outline her face though her hair was topped with a long veil of perfectly finished lace as well. Her eyes were heavy and dark, her lips a crimson that could easily be mistaken for blood, her skin porcelain.  
"You look beautiful, my darling," Cygnus said as he stood in the door to his daughter's room as she stood in front of the mirror. She wasn't looking at herself; she was fixing the lace white gloves with a gold shimmer that covered past her elbow as her mother and sister fixed the lace of the back of the corset on her dress.  
"Thank you." she answered him monotonously, she didn't want this, but there was no escaping now.  
Everyone was in the back of the huge manor. They would hold it in the bride's house, of course.  
"May I have everyone out of the room," He said as he stepped closer, he was holding a little black velvet box, no bigger than the palm of a child's hand as her mother moved away without a word, closely followed by Narcissa and Rodolphus' mother who shut the door behind her, "I have something for you."  
She turned and sat down on the end of her bed, crossing her legs to reveal pointed, gold tipped stilettos, he sat beside her, looking as always handsome, though he'd made more of an attempt than usual with his suit, he looked perfect and she smiled at it, the first thing to make her smile all day.  
"Here," he said before she could say anything, placing the box in her hands, her nails were long and had been French manicured, "open it."  
"Daddy," she said as she looked down at the box, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly, "I don't want to get married."  
"I know;" He answered honestly, "open it."  
Opening the lid and being careful of her still fairly fresh nails, she looked in to the velveteen box to find a key. She looked up at him, confusion clear on her face.  
"What's it for?" she asked as she picked it up, it was rather beautiful, decorative, small but clean.  
"Evander and I thought we'd give you a... push, in a sense," he started before clearing his throat, "It's the key to a manor, darling."  
"Whose manor?" she asked, looking at him now with more interest.  
"Well, _yours,_ sweetheart. We got you a manor, just for you and Rodolphus," He said quietly as he watched her expression change to something of happiness, he thought so anyway, "I know how much your mother annoys you, so the last thing you want is to be right in the middle of something when you're at home alone and her barge in. It's not too far though, because I love you and I want you near me, I want you to come and see me, you being married doesn't change anything, and I mean _anything _between us, okay?"  
Before he had any chance to ask her anything else, she had flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh daddy, you're so perfect," she mumbled in to his shoulder as she cuddled tightly to him and his arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer, "I love you too."  
"Now come on. I have to give you away." He said in response, clearing his throat again.  
She kissed his lips as she pulled back and he kissed her back but before she had a chance to pull away he'd bought her in deeper for just a few moments more to which her arms wound around his neck. Close to throwing her down on to the bed and just taking her, she broke them apart to look up at him.  
"I'll have to thank you and Mr. Lestrange properly later on." she said, grinning a little and wiping the lipstick off his lips she'd stained with a slender finger, the key in her hand, she sat up properly as he stood and placed it back in the box. He took it from her and tucked it in to his jacket pocket.  
"You know I think you might just have to," He said seriously, though he couldn't help but grin just a little before offering her his hand, "come on then."  
She took his hand, her fingers interlocked with his as they made their way out of her room after she had checked her lipstick once more.  
The music started playing as they approached the area in which chandeliers hung with candles, everything white and gold, crystals embellished and thrown on to the floor at the sides where she would walk, laces and silks lined the walls and everyone stood to look at her.  
A gasp, she looked beautiful. She didn't dare to look ahead and Rodolphus had only just turned. As she walked, she linked her arm into her father's, she seemed to flow, though she felt heavy with hurt and anguish, she didn't want this, she imagined it was him at the top, him smiling to greet her like she'd dreamt for nights upon nights. As she reached the top, she kissed her father on the lips, lightly of course, this time, and her hand was passed from his to Rodolphus'.  
He looked handsome, he was wearing a black tux, the colour always suited him, always looked amazing on him, it made sense it was colour of mourning.  
She looked up at him, he was smiling.  
'You look amazing' he mouthed to her, she couldn't help but smile, her best friend, she loved him, he had a point, if she had to marry, it might as well be someone she knew, right?  
She said nothing to him but his fingers had interlocked to hers, he was only a little taller than her and before she knew it, everyone had settled again as they were told to be seated.

"Do you, Rodolphus Lestrange take this woman, Bellatrix Black, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish her, from this day forward?"  
"I do." He answered.  
"And do you, Bellatrix Black take this man, Rodolphus Lestrange to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"  
"I do." She said.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."  
He kissed her, pulling her closer by her waist, smiling to the kiss as she kissed him back, she was the master of disguise, and she knew how to make it look like she was happy.  
But really, to her, it sounded like a death sentence.


	17. Chapter 17

Her back slammed in to the wall as his lips pressed searing kisses to her neck, pressing her in to the wall, holding her slender body beneath his large hands. He growled against her neck as she arched her chest, exposing her skin to him, they'd barely made it to the bedroom.  
His fingers soon found their way to her back and to the zipper of her gown, the layers of lace he just had to get off to get to what was underneath.  
Talon like nails grabbed a handful of his hair, the other hand pulling his tie off him before he moved his lips to hers in a hungry, dominant kiss, making her catch her breath.  
Her fingers grabbed at the buttons of his shirt but she had barely enough patience to be able to hold herself back, she tore the material from his body, throwing his jacket aside as they made their way up the stairs. He pulled her up, forcing her legs around his waist though she didn't complain and wound her slender legs around his waist. Her body pressed in to his as she tore his shirt from his body, he somehow managed to find the way to the master bedroom. They had little chance to look at the room; they didn't even notice the French doors looking out on to the manor grounds from their room. It was huge but they were only focussed on each other.  
Practically throwing her down on to the bed of dark emerald green satins and silks and getting on top of her, Rodolphus pressed his lips right back to hers again, pulling them right back in to the hungry, deep and passionate kiss. He groaned as her fingers dragged along his back slowly, moving up once more before down to his belt, but he had other ideas. He gripped her wrists and forced them up, above her head, holding them in one, he used his other to tug the tightly fitting white dress from her body until she was clad in her lingerie, crimson red lace bra panties, and on her milky white skin, lace topped sheer stockings made the ache in his trousers almost unbearable. He licked his lips as he took her in, ignoring her struggles and hisses. She was strong for a slender little thing, but he was stronger. His hands were rough as he groped at her breasts, not too large but not small either, they were perfect and fit perfectly in to his hand.  
She was putting up a hell of a struggle so he eventually gave in, but the grin as if she'd won the fight made him think again. He gripped her thighs and pressed his lips once more to hers as her hands went down to his belt, pulling and tugging at it swiftly to open it. Her hands moved back to his chest, neck, hair, gripping him roughly as they both freed themselves of all of their clothes.  
They'd been together sexually several times, this was nothing new to them, they knew each other's bodies better than anyone, they knew how they worked, what to touch, watch felt good and what turned them on. And pretty much all the same things turned them on, he liked being scratched, she liked getting it rough, he liked dominating, she liked being slapped, they knew each other like the backs of their hands.  
Her hands ghosted up his fairly tan skin, nails dragging along it as he moved his hands to her waist, her hips and press between her legs, making her push her hips up to him and sink her nails in to his shoulders.  
"Play nice," he growled darkly, hungry for her taste on his tongue. She tasted like sin and sweet chocolate with a heavy sultry taste of pure _woman_, a delicious taste he couldn't quite get enough of.  
His lips ran the course of her body, lower, past her breasts, leaving little kisses and nips along her pale skin.  
"You know I don't play nice." She purred, her eyes full of lust and hunger for him as he tugged her panties down and threw them aside before without giving her a chance to lay her legs apart, he gripped her thighs and forced them apart.  
"Then don't expect me to either." He growled, with little warning or regard for her sanity, pressed his lips and tongue down on to her hot wet core, eliciting a gasp from her and making her buck her hips up to him once more.  
"Oh Rod, _yes_." she gasped, her hand moving to grip his hair and cling to it rather roughly.  
His tongue lapped at her hot wet core, sucking hungrily at her, making her squirm and writhe beneath him, grip his hair tightly and try to rest her thighs on his shoulders though his tight unrelenting grip on her didn't give her the chance.  
Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he pressed his tongue to her clit, pressing on it, only making her buck her hips and rake his scalp harder, moan louder and tear gasps from her.  
She's barely felt herself getting there before he moved up her body once more, making her almost whine for him but her eyes darken with lust as she looked up at him, she pulled him down against her body to kiss his lips and lap her taste off him.  
Before she had a proper chance to lick her juices off his lips to which he grinned, he wasted no time in thrusting himself in to her tight, wet core. He groaned and she moaned loudly, her nails digging in to his shoulders and he gave her little time to warm up but instead moved his hands to her sides, balancing himself and started thrusting roughly in to her. The look of inexplicable pleasure on her face was enough to make the cruellest of men groan, the sweet purring sound she made as she arched her body, looking in to his eyes, coaxing him closer against her until he was balancing on his forearms and elbows sent a shiver down his spine.  
Her nails dragged slowly up his back, making him grunt in complete pleasure; the way her body writhed beneath his squeezed him perfectly inside of her as he thrust almost completely out every time before slamming his hips to hers with a force he was sure would bruise her, which through experience only made her want it more.  
"Oh Rodolphus, _yes! Harder!" _she moaned as his lips found her neck to sink his teeth in to as he rammed her, moving her to almost hit the head of their bed, his arms were strong enough to hold himself up while practically drawing blood as the sound of skin slapping skin, her moans and his grunts were probably filling the whole manor.  
Another reason his father had probably got it for them, he knew what a young couple was like. He knew what _this _couple would be like.  
As he only thrust faster, he grunted, her moans only spurring him on. His hands moved to her breasts to grab roughly as well as the rest of her body which he fondled roughly, groping, gripping and fucking her like a rag doll.  
She licked her lips as she looked up at him, hungry to taste him; she'd had plenty of time for that later. She ground her hips down on to his with every thrust, meeting him with impeccable timing as he slammed himself in to her, filling her perfectly and hitting her to the hilt every time, only making her moan louder and louder as he hit that sweet spot inside her that made her purr like a kitten then scream like a whore for him.  
"Come on baby, scream for me," he grunted, gripping a handful of her hair and yanking it back to hungrily kiss and bite at her neck, leaving several love bites as he only increased the roughness. Her back arched perfectly to him and her head tilted back as she did as she was told before he demanded in a growl, "_scream."_  
Moan after moan escaped her lips, both of their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat as they pressed together, his rough actions over her only making her crave more. She drew closer and closer with every of his thrusts that hit that sweet spot in her. Her walls tightened around him and her body arched higher, exposing her skin which he gladly licked, bit, sucked at and worshipped.  
He groaned, grunted and sunk his hand in to her hair as he forced another kiss from her this time, not letting go of her hair as her nails left welt like marks on his back, dragging lines in to him, making him press his body in to hers to rub up against her and only make her writhe and squirm more.  
As her walls tightened around him, he groaned loudly and only thrust harder and faster in to her, to the point where he was sure he'd damage his hip if he wasn't careful.  
Finally, with an ear piercing scream of sheer pleasure as she reached her orgasm, Bellatrix's nails dug hard in to his back, her nails drawing blood from him as he too finally reached his climax with a loud groan as he erupted in side of her, filling her with his thick seed.  
Almost collapsing on top of her but managing to drop next to her, they both lay on their new bed, drenched in sweat and panting heavily, neither of them said anything for a moment until he spoke.  
"I must admit I _have _missed that." he said with a grin, licking his lips as his breathing regulated once more.  
"Don't get me started on missing things, I'm not done with you yet." she grinned back, resting next to him and stretching her arms above her head, giving him a nice view of her naked, flawless body.

"This is a _nice _place they got us," Rodolphus said as he looked around their new manor, hands in his pockets of his suit trousers he'd buckled back up though he remained shirtless, she wasn't complaining, he had a nice body, plus she'd stolen his slightly torn shirt and pulled it over her slender body instead, "pretty far out too. Hopefully we won't be getting any surprise visits."  
"I doubt it, you know what my mother is like." She muttered as she looked around at the parlour and up. The manor was beautiful, the entrance to it was hidden, and it was huge, bigger than her father's manor. The entrance to it through the parlour had a beautiful crystal chandelier hung in place, the marble flooring was a lovely entrance and the double staircase that led on either side was magnificent. The stairs were all marbled black, the place was gothic looking but very elegant never the less and the chandelier that hung was made of crystal and gold.  
"Come here, bell, you gotta look at this," he grinned as he walked through another door leading to the dining room to a set of large doors that led out to the several acres of ground behind them, "There must be miles of it."  
She stood at the doors, looking out on to the sun that was now warm in the evening, setting out far at the back of their garden, cascading the neatly done lawn.  
The entire place was made up of 700 acres of land, the manor itself spread across one of those acres and into the other, its plan wide and large. The body of the house was perfect, with over 25 bedrooms and bathrooms; Merlin knew what they would be needed for, three dining rooms, a banquet hall, a parlour, several sets of stair cases that led various places, not to mention the library that took up the entire of the right wing, what could they say, the eldest Black and eldest Lestrange child married, they would only be treated like royalty form here on out.  
Yet she couldn't help but feel like part of her was missing, only a little, an ache, somewhere inside her that reminded her she was not in love with this man, that she was cheating on him, even now, to her in her mind, feeling the way she did for Burke hurt her and would hurt Rodolphus if ever he knew.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay, my exams have been a pain in the ass but they're done now and I'll be updating a lot more from now often ****  
Rate, review and enjoy. Honestly though, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. Getting a little sick of certain stupid comments, this is **_**MY **_**version of her story when she was a younger lady, don't like it, bugger off.**

"Leave him!" Burke growled, now he was getting angry, she'd slept with him when she was his. "I can't just _leave _him, are you insane?!" she hissed back, equally as angry and about to get her nails out.  
"You're _mine,_" he growled angrily as he stepped closer to her, only making her hiss all the more viciously at him, "Do you understand me?! _MINE_."_  
_"No, I'm not! I don't belong to you, I belong to him!" she screeched, pulling her sleeve up and pointing to the dark mark, entwining skull and snake tattooed on her arm on her arm.  
"You want to belong to a man who doesn't love you, Bellatrix. _I _love you, he doesn't, he never will, give up already on a man who _does not _know how to love!"  
Without a moment's hesitation, she slapped him hard across the cheek, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed across the room, it seemed. His hand went to his cheek momentarily, before he wiped his lip. His eyes darkened, he could very easily hurt the girl if he wanted to. He'd done it before, who was to say he couldn't again. Of course she had slept with Rodolphus anyhow, that was what had irked her the most, she hadn't seen Burke for weeks, besides, after the first few nights of their marriage, Rodolphus had been called away on a mission for three weeks. She hadn't been with anyone sexually for five days.  
"You have no right… _No_ _right_, to tell me he does not love me." Her lower lip trembled as he turned around and sat down. He leant back momentarily, he looked exhausted, tired of trying any more.  
"Then I'm done with you," He said simply as he picked up a bottle of hard liquor, one she had no idea what it actually was, "get out."  
"Coward." She spat back viciously as she gathered herself and made her way quickly to the door. She was treading on thin ice here; she had to be careful, she knew the limits.  
Without the slightest warning, he'd stood, gripped her by the arm and pulled her back, forcing her back against the wall. She gasped and struggled for a moment, but saw no use, she stilled and gulped, he'd not said anything but his gentle eyes had turned icy and hungry. He often reminded her of a wolf, willing the love, learn, and cope, but spending nights on end ruining himself and others around him.  
"Say that again," He demanded in a thick growl, taking her back slightly, making her press in to the wall behind her unwillingly. She gulped and with little warning, he yelled, "SAY THAT AGAIN! You fucking _Blacks, _think you rule the bloody world, you think _I'm _a coward? I'd like to see you live one _day _the way I do, ungrateful _bitch_!"  
She had shrunk into the wall, her lashes were wet with tears as he yelled at her, of course she was scared of him, his posture alone, rigidness and cold stare could leave any woman like her terrified as well as soaked. But that was it; there was no woman like her. None quite like her, she was heaven and hell, both and perfectly so.  
"I-" she almost choked on her words before straightening up slightly. She hands went up to his chest, running along the breadth of it, he was in a suit, clean, fresh and not yet smelling of opium and gin though his tie was already slightly crooked, "I'm sorry daddy."  
He couldn't help but soften slightly, but no sooner had she done that, than he straightened himself up again and growled at her darkly before moving away, leaving her shaking against the wall. He sat once more, taking in a breath momentarily. Leaning over himself, he sighed softly and squeezed the bridge of his nose, calming himself. Slowly, tentatively, she moved towards him. Her hand went to his shoulder and she moved him back. He went, reluctantly, sitting back. He growled at her but she kept him back. The crimson red dress she had on fell loosely around her mid-calf.  
She straddled his lap and pushed his chin up, he was grumpy now, and she could tell by the way he was looking at her. He wasn't angry, he was pouting almost. It made her smile a little, how young he could act.  
She sighed again and looked at him properly, "Don't be angry with me."  
"I'm not angry with you." He murmured, looking away from her though her body pressing so closely to his own was distracting him.  
"Yes you are. I'm sorry." She purred sweetly, rubbing her hands up his chest.  
Making a noise half way between a groan of pleasure and a growl of anger, he tossed her aside on the sofa, "Go home, Bellatrix. Go to your _husband._"  
"My husband's gone for three weeks. Stop being a child." she answered back, sitting back against the black leather.  
"I'm not being a child, I'm trying not to fucking hit you one." He snapped back.  
"Always a gentleman," she retaliated sarcastically before standing up, "Come on old man, you can't expect me to just leave him like that? Do you know what kind of shame that would put on my family?"  
"Then I've nothing more to say to you except get _out._"  
"I don't want to," She pouted slightly as she walked towards him, her head tipped aside innocently and she liked her lips, pressing herself in to him slightly as he rest against his desk, before he could say anything more she answered the question she saw coming, "Because I want you, I didn't feel anything special with him."  
His hand was sudden and deft, he gripped a handful of her hair and snapped her head back, eliciting a mewl of pain from her, "Then why the _fuck _did you sleep with him?"  
Her breath caught in her throat, she didn't pull away but her body reacted by pressing in to his, she knew how to manipulate him by now, "I told you... you're angry with me."  
"Yes I am." He answered, clearly getting annoyed by her by now.  
"Then punish me, won't you daddy? Teach me a lesson or I'll never learn."  
His eyes narrowed slightly, he knew what she wanted, but it wouldn't be for her, it'd be for him. He hadn't seen fear in her eyes for weeks; he was being far too gentle with her.  
"Oh my sweet girl," He answered quietly as he moved his hand from the desk to stroke her hair, "Your husband can give you that. And he will, once I tell him all the things I've done to you."  
"You wouldn't do that." She frowned, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing slightly and her lips forming a pout.  
"Wouldn't I?" he asked rather innocently before he smiled, "I've got nothing to lose, so why would I care?"  
She said nothing, she knew how malicious he could be, how he could hurt so easily. It might scare her more than what her master was capable of, Burke could do it if he wanted to, whenever, her master hurt and killed with malign thought all the time.  
"You..." she paused, not quite sure what to say.  
"I what? I can't be serious? I am serious." He said again, as his fingers ran through her hair.  
He wouldn't; of course, he wanted to play with her, wanted to see her scared.  
"You're a pretty girl, Bella," he carried on, letting his fingers knot into her hair a little, "I'd hate to see that go to waste."  
"What do you mean go to waste?" she asked, tilting her head ever so slightly, of course she'd play innocent if it was what he wanted.  
"Don't play dumb, it really doesn't suit you," he paused a few moments, "What about if your _wonderful _master knew?"  
At this the act dropped, "Don't you dare." She hissed viciously at him, stepping back from him.  
"Oh I do dare," he grinned, pulling her back, "come on, I don't like it when you look at me like that. Let's not get angry."  
Struggling momentarily, she eventually gave in to his unrelenting grip on her arm.  
"Don't tell him, what the hell is the matter with you?"  
"Leave your husband or I'll tell Tom."  
"Don't call him that!"  
"Don't call him what? Your husband? Get used to-"  
"NO! _Do not call him 'Tom'!" _she hissed back viciously, pulling herself free.  
Burke chuckled darkly, "You're kidding right?"  
His hand was quick to stop her from slapping him and instead pull her back by her arm, with his other he turned her and forced her arm behind her back. She struggled, hissed and clawed but she was no match for him. Her body arched against his in attempt to free herself but he held her locked in an inescapable position as he dragged her towards his bedroom. Tossing her down on to his bed as he got there, she squirmed but he easily pinned her by pressing his knee on to her lower back.  
"Don't... Wait, don't... I don't want daddy to see..." she squirmed, but he cut her off by grabbing a handful of her messy dark hair after pulling off his belt.  
Her husband had gone off on a mission last night; she'd gotten bored and of course, come to him straight away. But she couldn't stay. She had her father to visit though he was too, away and her master needed to see her regarding some papers within a matter of days.  
He picked up his wand, though often fond of physically tying his women, this one was squirming a little too much. With his hold in her hair he turned her and flicked his wand at her wrists, tying them to the bottom left post of his bed.  
The position she was in, forced her to submit to him, she knew what he was about to do, there was no stopping him and he wouldn't be satisfied until she was crying. Before she could say anything, he took off his tie and wrapped it around her neck and mouth twice to tie at the ends. She squirmed, making it all the more difficult to tie up but after he had moved her hair out of the way, he managed to grab a handful of it and pull her head back.  
"Don't say a _word_. And don't you _dare _try and get out of this, just do as you're told and I won't say a word to anyone." He growled hungrily through the thickness in his throat.  
Gripping her hips, he pulled her up. Already soaked at the idea of what he was about to do to her, her squirming only caused friction between the duvet, the blanket and her body, not helping her at all.  
He tugged her dress up to rest on her hips before forcing her to arch her back slightly so he could get better access to her ass. He grinned as she did as he wanted, he didn't even have to tell her twice. But as he tugged down her lacy panties, he grinned slightly as she squirmed.  
She was almost offering herself to him like a cat in heat. His hand was quick and brutal, giving her no warning; he landed his hand on her ass in three quick successions, to each she flinched and whimpered. Mewling through the tie in her mouth, she tried to say something he could only gather as 'I don't want him to see' he ignored her words as he picked up his belt. He would make sure her husband saw exactly what he had done to her. There was no way of getting out, they both knew that. Folding his belt in his hand and gripping it tightly, his one arm held under her stomach, her hips supported and forced up her body, he landed the belt in a few quickly successions until her milky skin already tainted pink turned red and her voice had turned whiny.  
Her body arched, pressing down, attempting to get onto the bed properly, get away from his hands. Her whimpers made him grin as he stood back and pulled out his dagger.  
"You'll be a good girl, won't you?" he asked as he tore the dress from her body, using his dagger on her bra, cutting it open by the straps as she nodded to his question. She was deadly scared of the things he could easily do to her. Her body arched away slightly as she felt the cool blade, as he so easily tore the fabric of her dress from her body without using a lot of his strength. He was hungry, she thought as much. Thinking he was going to hurt her, she arched away from him as he moved behind her, her slim body arched and bent for him, but as his hands stroked up her sides and he kissed her shoulder, she relaxed slightly.  
"Now darling, I'd never hurt you, why are you worried, relax, won't you?" he said quietly but hungrily, his touch was gentle but his words were full of malicious intent.  
Unable to say much more than let out a muffled whimper, Bellatrix squirmed as she felt his hands run up her thighs. Her body arched towards the bed, not wanting to disobey but she knew what was coming. Before she had a chance to look around, he drew his belt up and landed it hard on her ass, eliciting a rather loud mewl of pain from her and for her to squirm beneath him.  
She knew she was in for a night of pain; she'd go home bruised, aching but completely satisfied.  
She mumbled something from underneath the tie that he didn't bother to acknowledge. Squirming and attempting to turn herself, her breath caught in her throat as he suddenly landed his belt once more hard on her already reddening skin. She whimpered and writhed, there was no point, the spell was inescapable, her toes curled and eyes watered at the pain as he landed it harder and harder on to her, almost breaking her skin, tearing in to it with the unrelenting leather of the belt. His breath was getting heavier by the umpteenth time he'd belted her, from exhaustion or with pleasure from hearing her whimper and whine like a wounded animal, she wasn't sure, but either way, he wasn't any more or any less brutal with her. Eventually her body was shaking, she was almost certain he'd broken her skin in several places and her body was tight and sore from the position.  
She mumbled something through the tie gagging her, trying to talk over his constant degrading words, cursing at her, spitting snide words that brought tears to her eyes and made her shake in fear even more so.  
He paused and moved to pull the tie from her mouth before talking.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I-I'm sorry..." she sniffled, tears down her face, her mascara had left lines down her face where her tears had fallen and she was whimpering and shaking.  
"And?"  
"I love you."  
He dropped his belt, she'd had enough, he'd left her bleeding, bruised and he was certain she was going to be sore in the morning, but now, he wanted her for his own uses, and to give her the pleasurable side of things, the ones she deserved from him. He wasn't an unrelenting man like her master, he just knew what he wanted and how to get it, but he'd make her feel good, even if it took the whole night. Unbinding her wrists with ease, he kissed her forehead after pulling her up, the sheets were soft and relaxed her tense, aching her body as he lay her down on them and joined her.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahh, we all need a bit of Tom in our lives. So, here we have a conversation with the Devil; hate, anger, sex, torture, obsession, pain, abuse and desire. This is Tom in another light, something we never got to see, but I know it must have happened. He was young once too. It's rated 'M' for a reason, none the less.**

Her hair was soft on his leg. He had a suit on, but the flowing masses of waves that lay over his leg were irresistible to touch. She was bleeding from her lip and she had tears down her cheek, but she knew how to make it up to him. His psychopathic tendencies left her close to death more often than not. He hadn't done anything too bad to her this time, he'd just gotten bored. Plus she had come from her father's; she was too smug to not hurt her. He'd now torn her dress in several places. Her husband was gone and he wouldn't heal the wounds he'd left on her this time, though she could easily do that herself when he left her alone once more, like he always did.  
"Master?" she asked quietly as he toyed with her hair.  
"Mmmh?" he answered, moving her hair out of the way to look at a bite mark on her shoulder.  
"Nothing..." she trailed off.  
She did this often, he was used to it. And he was influencing her well because of it. She loved him; she knew that was what she wanted to say. But she wouldn't risk a broken cheekbone or bloody nose next.  
"You're my best follower, Bella," he said as she sniffled once more, his hand moving to run through her hair but cut off half way and grip a handful of it to force back, move off his leg and make her look at him, "So you understand what I did?"  
She said nothing, but when he let go of her hair to run his fingers through once more, she spoke quietly after nodding, "thank you, my Lord." Before resting her cheek back on his thigh once more. An innocent, submissive gesture he liked her to do, and she loved doing herself. Her submission and obsession of him turned him on, he liked his girl insane.  
"Your devotion pleases me, remain this way and you will remain a very powerful witch." He pet her hair momentarily before picking up his knife.  
She merely nodded, but his words had set her heart fluttering at a hundred beats a second.  
"Extend your arm." He said, pressing the blade to the tip of one long, thin finger, letting the skin catch momentarily.  
She sat up, confusion on her face as she saw the dagger, but she didn't resist him, she extend her right arm but he shook his head and gestured to her other arm.  
"You're mine, are you not, Bellatrix? Mind, body and soul?" he asked her.  
She nodded, looking in to his icy eyes for some sign of something warm, when all she got in return was blood lust and cruelness. Bringing the dagger to her skin, he traced the outline of her dark mark lightly, barely grazing her skin.  
"Forever?" he asked again.  
"Until the day I die." She answered surely but quietly.  
"Swear it." He growled as he dug the dagger down into her skin, causing her to whimper and squirm, his grip unrelenting, he growled once more, this time louder over her fretful, pathetic whimpers and silent pleas as he drew into her, tracing the snake and skull tattooed into her skin, causing her rich, pure blood to spill out of the cuts, through the blackness of the tattoo, "_swear it._"  
"I swear," She gasped, "I'm yours master, your follower, your servant until the day I die."  
"Who owns you?" he growled, still carving into her skin expertly, getting every curve and line of the tattoo.  
"_You do,_" she almost moaned, biting her lip so hard through the pain it bled and she hadn't even realised her other hand had clenched around his thigh as she remained seated between his legs, "You own me, master... you own every aspect of me, mind and body, you own my _soul, _I swear."  
"Good girl." He said to her, stopping carving into her skin, he looked up at her, tears had fallen from her dark eyes, stained even more of her pretty face. He loved her whimpering, crying, pleading and begging him not to do things to her that he knew would ruin her.  
She looked down at her arm and shut her eyes tightly, she couldn't stand it, he'd carved into her, but it only made her want him even more.  
"Such _pure _blood," he growled as he leant down to her wounds and ran his tongue from her wrist to the top of the skull, eliciting a groan of pleasure from them him and a whimper of pain disguising a moan from her, "taste it, you'll understand what I mean."  
She looked up at him, confused, but she bought her arm up to her lips. Before she had a chance to taste her own blood he pushed her arm down, gripped a handful of her hair and slammed his lips to hers in a painfully rough kiss for just a moment, allowing her to take the blood from his lips and teeth and tongue into her own mouth. Without barely a moments more hesitance, he pushed her away, with enough force to make her fall had she not been holding on to the leg of the chair.  
Her own blood stained her lips and ran down her throat, she shivered the slightest bit.  
"My sweet, naive witch," he growled lowly as he let her rest her head once more on his leg, she was comfortable between his legs, but she knew sooner or later she'd be used for his own pleasure once more that much was obvious through the thickness in his crotch, his hand went to her hair, "I'll train you well, you mustn't worry. We've plenty of time."  
She shivered slightly as his long fingers went to her neck, tracing lightly shaped into her. He remained silent, as did she for minutes more; she could sleep here if he let her, if the burning feeling in her arm would go away. After a minute of two, all that could be heard was the dripping blood from her arm onto the floor.  
"You never lie to me, do you?" he growled lowly, breaking the silence, startling her almost.  
"Never my Lord." She said quietly as she looked up at him, her dark eyes were stained in mascara.  
"So tell me, what were you doing with your father?" he asked.  
She flushed slightly, unsure what to say, "I was..." she started but couldn't finish her sentence.  
"You were?"  
"My mother is away for the night, so I was keeping him company."  
"And how do you do that?"  
"We just had a few drinks, we were talking... and I guess we got a little tipsy and..."  
"You don't seem tipsy."  
"It's well past midnight, my Lord, I was with him a few hours ago now."  
"What else?"  
"I guess I..."  
"You shouldn't have to guess, should you?"  
She shook her head but said nothing, just looked up at him tentatively.  
"Open your mind to me, Bellatrix." He said quietly, making her immediately look up at him.  
"My Lord?" She said, her heart rate picking back up, he'd find out instantly about Burke, unless she...  
"I own you mind, body and soul. So far, you've only proved to me, your soul. I want your mind. Why be worried, you've nothing to hide from me, have you?" he growled the last part to which she quickly shook her head.  
Tom narrowed his eyes to her but before she had a chance to speak again, he forcefully opened her mind, she was strong, incredibly so, but no match to him, not yet anyway. She showed him everything and anything he might want to see, even back when he gave her to Burke for the night, the fear, but nothing after that. She allowed him to pull from her the most frightening nightmares, of blood and horror, though they weren't what he would have assumed, they were all about what would have happened if he found out a secret, what secret? He pushed, but she blocked, his hand moved to her jaw, gripping it tightly as he pushed, but there was nothing, no means to get passed, no means to get through, he presumed he was pushing for nothing, pushing her too far would break her, he showed her how easily he could do that and her body shrunk away from him as he did. She was scared, so she should be.  
He pulled it from her, what she had done that night with her father, she had shivered as he had traced his lips across her skin, growled in to her ear, talking to her, telling her everything filthy on his mind and she had returned the favour as she had laid beneath him, on top of him. Bellatrix watched her master, but he didn't show any sign of disgust, favour, anger, humour, nothing, he remained emotionless, as always.  
He pulled from her once more what he had done to her in the past, all of it, bought back pain no other 18 year old had experienced. He prided himself in knowing that through all of the pain he put her in, it increased her obsession with him, he was perfect to her, he didn't understand how but he showed nothing, no means of confusion, simple lust was all.  
"I must say, your dedication, your... _obsession,_" he chuckled and stood as she cringed at the word and shied at it; she didn't want him to know about it but that was far too late, "It's rather interesting."  
She said nothing, but gulped, her lips had dried of the blood and she licked them once more, wetting the blood and the cut from earlier on.  
"And why could you not tell me that's what you had done with your father?" he growled as he tilted her head back forcefully.  
"Because I... I felt... ashamed." She let out slowly.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"You felt ashamed because you know _I _own you, yes?"  
"Yes."  
"And you know I'm going to punish you."  
"Master, _please, _I just... I..."  
"You _what_?"  
"I want you. And when I want you, I do stupid things, and I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."  
"How could you possibly want something you can never have?"  
She looked down after he let go of her jaw, he continued talking.  
"Why would you think, you _naive_ witch, that I would give you what _you _wanted, when you are for _my _pleasure?"  
"I'm sorry." She choked out, tears forming in her dark eyes which she rubbed with the back of her hands.  
Suddenly letting out a loud, dark laugh, causing her to jump slightly in fear, Tom turned around from her and moved to stand at the window.  
"You cry for me as if I once loved you." He chuckled darkly.  
Biting her lip and keeping her head down, she said nothing as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
"You apologise to me as if I care." His voice had gone quiet, he wasn't laughing, but he'd turned to look at her.  
She looked up at him, looking pathetic, a crying, bleeding mess of a woman yet there was something unbelievably perfect about her, something he could never place.  
"Do you think I care?" he asked as he walked closer once more, his hands clasped behind his back.  
"I don't know." She answered quietly.  
"Does it hurt? Your arm I mean."  
She shook her head slowly, looking down at the blood on her arms once more.  
"No? Speak, Bellatrix."  
"No, my Lord, it doesn't hurt."  
"Good girl," He said quietly, stroking his hand slowly through her waves of dark hair, making her look up at him, pale lips with the reflected stained blood parted slightly, "This is why you're my best."  
He moved his hand from her hair and paced his room a little more, about to walk to the door.  
"I'm only your best because you can use me." She suddenly said, tears welling in her eyes once more.  
"Excuse me?" he stopped at the door, his teeth suddenly gritting, glancing over his shoulder at her.  
"I said..." she almost choked through her words, refusing to face him, though her voice steadily rose, "I'm only your _best _because you can _use _me!"  
He turned around and walked back to her, but before he said anything, she cut in.  
"If I killed myself you would have _nothing, _I alone am your _army, _your personal _dealer _where you can give me to who you want in return for something so pathetic and petty yet you refuse to tell me _why the bloody fuck you need me!"  
_For once, he was speechless. Of course he didn't show it, she was fast getting scared and she was sure she was getting close to getting a slap, but he looked like he could take a few more yet, she continued, slowly she got to her feet.  
"A-and you don't care because you _can't _care, you don't need to tell me, I know you're heartless, I know you've not got it in you to love but I have and _that _is why I'm your best. Because you can use me, do whatever the bloody hell you want with me and I'll still come back to you, because I'm pathetic like that aren't I _master_? You tell me often enough, I would know."  
He said nothing, his face was expressionless, he said nothing for a moment longer but watched her, his hands were still clasped behind his back.  
"Are you quite done?" he asked quietly, he wasn't going to hurt her, not this time, why would he when he could do something even more painful without even touching her.  
"It's fine, I'll let myself out," She shrugged, nodded, ignoring the tears falling down her face, though she remained strong, her expression unchanging as she turned from him and walked out of his room, "And by the way?" she turned to look at him once more, "Yes, it does hurt."  
He followed her quietly as she made her way through the dark, gothic mansion, but she was quicker than him. He didn't have to speak; she could feel him, hear him.  
"Bellatrix." He said quietly though demandingly, almost remorsefully, but not quite.  
She turned and looked up at him, he stood at the top of the stairs, but she said nothing.  
"Where are you going?" he asked, looking at her somewhat confused, she didn't walk out on him, never, ever.  
"Home." She said in barely a breath, though she straightened herself.  
"Without your wand?" he said, moving his hand from behind his back to show her wand in his hand.  
She said nothing but took a few slightly shallower breaths as she made her way back from the door to the bottom of the stairs, his hand was still out, he was looking at her a way no one had in a while, she didn't know if he was angry, upset, undecided, she couldn't tell, she never could. She had goose bumps on her exposed flesh, she said nothing, but made her way slowly up the magnificent stairs until she stood in front of him, once more on the landing. His hand was still out, though now he had an eyebrow raised at her, waiting for her to take it.  
More tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him; she knew what he was expecting. She reached her hand for the wand, but he took his back, drawing his hand further from hers. She paused and he opened his mouth to speak.  
"I could kill you right now." he said quietly, making her drop her hand slowly.  
"Please, I just want to go home," she said in barely a whisper, another tear dropping down her cheek, "_please_."  
His free hand came up to her cheek; with his finger he wiped away the tear before taking it up to his lips and taking it in. Every passing moment, he was drinking in her soul, she could feel it and she belonged to him more and more every second she looked into his cold, empty eyes.  
"You are something else _entirely_, Bellatrix Lestrange." He said in almost a murmur.  
She said nothing, she wouldn't make matters worse for herself, her arm was aching from where he'd carved her, her body was tired from his earlier punishments, she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She licked her lips; they remained in silence before he slowly moved his hand back to in front of her, her wand in it, his hand remained open.  
She took it slowly and he only stood there for a second more, not showing a hint of emotion until finally he turned and walked away, back into his room. She stood quietly, in the dark hall, in a mess of blood and tears. She sat on the top step, looking down onto the grand manor, the beautiful red dress her father had bought her ruined, stained in her own blood, torn.  
She sat in silence for what must have been hours. Until finally she got the energy to flick her wand at herself and clean herself, half heal the wound so it wouldn't bleed, fix her makeup, her sore eyes, her torn dress. She stood, with some pain but not enough to deter her and made her way down the hall to his room once more. She was shaking, shivering in fear or because she was so cold, she didn't know. She opened the door and looked to the bed, he was laying in it but she was almost certain he wasn't asleep; she unzipped her dress, dropped it and climbed onto his bed.  
She paused as he half looked over his shoulder, but he didn't turn, just breathed deeply and turned back once more, facing away from her as he was before.  
She climbed under the blankets next to him, she didn't care she was only in her panties and bra, what more could he do to her that hadn't been done before? She was careful about how close she got, though when his breathing regulated, she shuffled closer to him, pressing her cool body to his warm one. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only boxers under the blanket yet his skin was warm, comforting almost. She closed her eyes but felt him move, she shrunk back slightly, watched him as he turned but quickly shut her eyes. She could feel him watching her.  
"Bella," he said quietly, she gave up the act instantly, "Why are you in my bed?"  
"I didn't want to sleep on the stairs." She murmured, looking up at him a little, refusing to maintain eye contact.  
"I thought you wanted to go home." He said in almost a growl.  
"I'm sorry master." She said quietly, now meeting his cold gaze to find it wasn't his usually icy look but instead slight confusion.  
She realised in that moment, not being able to love wasn't a choice for him, he simply couldn't do it, he might have tried at one point, he might have actually felt something but now he used it as a weapon, he used it to defend himself, the fact that he couldn't love not through choice, but through his actual mind, it saddened her. She hadn't been looked at by him this way before, he was looking at her like a child, unable to understand why someone would act this way, could_ feel _this but he couldn't. She was sure it upset him at one point, not being able to love, but now he used it for his benefit. She was the prime example.  
He said nothing to her; he continued to look at her, eyebrows slightly furrowed though not confused, unable to understand. And she felt it, she felt hurt _for _him, rather than _because_ of him.  
"I know." He answered her apology quietly.  
She wouldn't do anything, nothing more than what she was doing right now, laying beside him, comfortable, just looking at him and trying to figure him out, it would never happen, she could never do that.

But he made a quick move, his fingers moved to her cheekbone, two long fingers stroking along it slowly, down her jaw to her neck. Her eyes stayed focused on his face, but his eyes were watching his fingers, he looked innocent almost though he was concentrating, she didn't know he ever could look at her the way he was. His fingers moved from her neck to her chest, down the chest bone, between her breasts, she had goose bumps on her skin by now, her breath was slightly more concentrated, she tried to calm herself, but he said nothing still. He was intrigued now, what did she feel when he touched her, he didn't know, lust, he presumed.  
He was quick in separating her legs and sitting between them, he threw the blanket aside, what did she feel? He didn't know, he never knew. He let his fingers move across her body, he felt her heat up beneath him, his eyes rest on her face, but by now her eyes had fluttered closed and her lips were parted only ever so slightly, she looked like she was in ecstasy, was she always like this? He got off on her fear, but he was still on his high from earlier, something about _her _power turned him on, her anger that reflected him so perfectly.  
Her panties were easy to tear; he did that with barely a flinch. And the second she was out of them, he had buried herself in her. He watched her, holding her up, letting her body arch as her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands to move to his upper arms, she trusted him, clearly, she was holding on to him and if he let go, she'd fall, onto the bed, but none the less, she'd fall. He was a strong man, he knew that, he wasn't muscle like her father, like his friend Caractacus Burke, but he was close enough, he had enough, he was strong. She bit her lip as he started his thrusting in to her; still, he was completely intrigued, the idea of making love repelled him, repulsed him, but she looked like she was pleased, and there was no love or the making of anything involved, he saw no wrong, neither did she. He lay her down, what was she feeling when he was his usual self with her? She let go of his arms and her legs loosened from around his hips.  
Her moans only got louder as he thrust harder into her, letting his hips hit hers with every of his thrusts, he increased his pace, gritting his teeth as he did so, but never taking his eyes off her, watching as she arched perfectly, bit her lip, breathed him in, let her nails sink into his forearms roughly, harder than before. She was tightening around him already, and her back had arched up off the bed as he let out a groan, but kept his tempo, kept his rough, almost brutal thrusts.  
"Break me in," she moaned, she had turned into something else, something different as her voice heightened in pitch and her moans grew increasingly more needing, her nails sinking into his arms, almost drawing blood, drawing red welt like marks over them, "_Break me in._"  
His breathing ragged, he watched her, how her eyebrows knitted in pleasure, how her legs tightened once more around his hips, how her moans grew increasingly more desperate, she was closing in, so was he, watching her gave him a thrill he didn't often get from anything else, but she mouthed something that caught his attention, she often did this, he knew that, it only intrigued him more so, normally, he dismissed it as just her being _her, _but it was always, _always _the same.  
His hips hit hers with a loud smack every time, but it only spurred him on, her moans his drive, her sweet, blissful moans, he'd never realised that before.  
She met his gaze; her lip was bleeding from how hard she'd bitten at it. He ducked his head slightly to her neck, which she exposed once more for him. He bit at it, sinking his teeth into her skin, drawing blood from her. He looked up at her once more, his ice blue eyes fixated on her, watching her as she mouthed something he didn't quite get, his eyebrows furrowed momentarily, but he didn't say anything.  
He was drawing dangerously close but as she finally gave in, her back arching perfectly as his tongue ran up her neck, licking the wound, her nails sunk roughly into his arms, drawing blood while at the same time tipping him over the edge as she screamed for him. He spilled into her but grit his teeth, only letting out a slight growl covering a groan as he did so, but watching as she once more mouthed something, her body relaxed form the climax.  
This time he caught it as 'never let this end'.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback on the last chapter, the next few are going to be rough but this will reflect a true master and slave relationship. Most of you will hate me for this, but it'll all work out in the end. Enjoy.**

The same sickening feeling filled her; the vile taste in her mouth let her know what she was in for as she leapt out of bed half awake and ran to the bathroom, she had gotten home at some ridiculous time in the morning but put the blackout blinds on the room.

She threw herself to her knees, her head hung, she knew she was sick.

She pulled her hair back and held it there, the feeling overcame her and she was sure the last ounce of anything in her stomach was down the drain. Sitting back and picking up a glass of water from the sink, she drank down a few gulps, ridding the vile taste before screeching at an elf to bring her something to drink. She was starving by now, having spent most of the night from when she'd gotten home throwing up her guts, she couldn't be blamed.

Sulking and frowning, Bellatrix figured she could do some more sleep as she opened the balcony doors to outside. It was definitely going to be thundering today. The air was thick with humidity and the blanketing of dark clouds gave it all away. She felt sick, she was sure she was ill. With a fever, throwing up, shaking, she couldn't sit still and she remained restless through the night, to top it off she was late, not that she was complaining, she didn't need that kind of pain as well, and anyway, this often happened before them.

She fell into bed, cuddling the old stuffed toy that comforted her into the blankets with her, pressing it against her stomach, warming the strangely cold part of her body. She had no idea why her stomach felt cold and the rest of her body felt warm, she presumed because it was empty but the tea was helping a little, the warmth of it kept her body fine but stomach warmest. Her lip was still cut from the previous night, she wasn't sure if she had dreamt what had happened, right now she didn't care.

No sooner had she gone to sleep than she heard the rumble of thunder. She was sweltering hot, and the storm had apparently started, the doors to the balcony overlooking the lush greenery of the grounds were covered in a black blanket and a heavy but steady fall of rain.

She'd woken with a burning need to try something out. She remembered overhearing her mother say it once to one of her friends.

She sat up in bed, looked out momentarily before her hand went to her stomach as she pulled out her wand and quickly murmured the words.  
"Ego sum grauidam." She spoke quietly, flicking her wand in the air to which a small white cloud like thing appeared, swirling slowly until eventually the word appeared 'gravidam dos'.

She dropped her wand and slowly it faded, sitting back on her bed, she stared down at her stomach, repulsed almost. But she counted it out.  
Four weeks ago was Rodolphus, last night was impossible, it said 'two' so that ruled them both out.

Her breath caught as she realised it was two weeks ago, she'd lain in Caractacus Burke's bed.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry." Bellatrix almost whispered, tears fast forming in her eyes as her husband stood in front of her, she'd been incredibly emotional about everything lately, strangely enough this scared her more than telling Burke.  
"YOU'RE _SORRY?!" _he screamed at her he raised his hand to hit her but the look, the fear in her eyes stopped him, "_fucking whore_."  
Before she could say anything, tears brimmed her eyes, she reached out for him but he shook her head, this man she trusted, she loved and she had for years, he was her best friend and he never spoke to her like that, they fought like cats and dogs but he was the one who understood her, loved her back.  
"Hear me out..." she started.  
"Who's is it." He demanded, cutting her off.  
"That doesn't matter, but we can raise it, can't we?" she tried desperately, but there was no getting through.  
"You're asking me if I can raise _another_ man's child with _my _wife?" he growled.  
"Please..." she knew the request was stupid, but what was the worst that could happen?  
"_WHO'S IS IT?!"  
_She jumped once more as he shouted, flinching as he stepped closer, "You don't know him."  
"WHO, BELLATRIX?! GIVE ME A FUCKING NAME!" he bellowed as he gripped a handful of her hair. Tears fell down her cheeks, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" he yelled again, dangerously close to hitting her hard.  
She gasped as he shouted, trying to shrug herself lose from his grip, "_Please..._"  
He raised his hand as if to slap her yet again, making her whimper and attempt to protect herself from him, the only reason he didn't hit her. He growled, yelling insult after insult at her, he wouldn't hurt her, but he would get it out of her once way or another, gripping a handful of her hair as she turned away, he demanded control.  
"Stop Roddie, _stop!_" she hissed back viciously, she didn't need to hear this from him, she struggled slightly against his grip.  
"Give me a name, Bellatrix." He grit his teeth as he spoke, not letting go of her hair. She said nothing; she wouldn't give him up, never would she. He growled as he let go of her hair, tossing her back.  
He'd been home only a couple of hours, she didn't know how to tell him, but she needed her best friend. This wasn't him, the insults, and the crude words he spat uncaringly at her.  
"_Stop, please, _just for a second _listen _to me," she tried but he was too far gone. He growled, continuing to spit insults at her. She rubbed her tired eyes, "I _need _you right now, Rodolphus, stop, just for a second, I'm begging you, _listen to me!_"  
He stopped as she finally told him to quieten. His breath was heavy.  
"What could you _possibly _say to me to make me alright with this?" he growled.  
She gripped his arm, pulled him down next to her, he was fuming, she needed to defuse the bomb that was about to go off, "I need you, _I need you, _right now. I need my _friend_-"  
"You didn't tell me you had another man when I _gave _you the chance to walk away from marrying me. You didn't say _anything _to me. Why are you married to me? _WHY?!"_  
"Because he-"  
"What? Is he married? Is he a half-blood? Mudblood? Has he not got enough money? Or is it because _daddy _wouldn't be happy if you'd married him?"  
"Rod-"  
"Your mother, I bet it was your mother. What did she give you to make you marry me?"  
She gave up; he wasn't going to listen until he was calm.  
He was shouting, spitting insults, getting angrier by the second, he stood once more to talk, she looked away from him, and several times he had to grip her jaw or force her to look at him by a grip in her hair, which she shrugged off, refusing to listen. They could both be stubborn as each other, she was used to this from him, he handled her roughly, there was nothing out of the ordinary about that, she was the one who slapped him they knew that, but not what came next.  
"Are you even fucking listening to me?!" he bellowed as he raised his hand and this time landed it hard on her cheek, causing her to gasp as she was thrown back. The force hurt his hand badly and so he was sure it hurt her pretty damn badly.  
She looked up at him; never had he raised his hand in anger to her, though he threatened her with it sometimes. Her eyes had welled up with tears unwillingly from the force of the slap. She rest her hand on her cheek, bringing her legs up to her chest as she sat on their bed.  
"I..." he didn't know what to say, "I didn't mean to..." he was breathing heavily, and he was still angry. He growled through his throat as he turned around, leaving her on their bed, alone and scared. She said nothing and he stormed out of their room.  
Slowly, she got up, tears fast forming, she couldn't stay anymore and she couldn't trust him, not any more. She walked out into the hall, after hearing the door slam shut.  
Picking up her wand, she didn't bother with anything else, she'd gotten dressed nicely when Rod had come home. She could only think of one person to go to, the father of her child.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hot summer nights, mid July, when you and I were forever wild.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Dear lord when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man.  
When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in,_

Her hands came down on his door in a rather quick succession, the sun was bright and warm, but it was getting close to sunset, he'd closed up for the night, she could see that. The door was locked. He came to it rather quickly.  
"You're home." she said as soon as he opened the door.  
"Just got in a couple hours ago," He gestured for her to come inside but she was one step ahead, she made her way in quickly, playing with her fingers agitatedly, "You alright?"  
"We need to talk," she said quickly, "Are we alone here?"  
"Yeah, we're alone," he looked calm, wearing a lose shirt and his suit trousers, but before she had a chance to say anything more, he bought her in for a kiss, "Come on, let's go upstairs. You look like you need a drink."  
"I don't think I do..." she murmured, she almost forgot herself when he kissed her.  
"Yes, you do." He chuckled as he looked at the now softened expression, moving his hand to her waist to move her along lightly. She sighed and walked upstairs, watching him as he locked the door behind them.  
"I need to tell you somethi-"  
"I got you something while I was away," he cut in while handing her a drink and picking up the one he must have been drinking, vodka this time, of course, he'd gone to Russia, she sat none the less as he went to his desk, where he'd piled on a load of papers, "I went as you know for business, but I couldn't help to get you something."  
"You didn't have to," she smiled a little, taking a sip of the whiskey before putting it down on the table in front of the leather sofa.  
"I didn't _have _to, but I _wanted _to." He smiled, returning with a little dark mahogany box. He placed it in her hand and watched her as she opened it, smiling a little.  
Opening the little box, inside, Bellatrix found a dark slender chain, attached to it a small silver crow's skull. Smiling and looking up at him, she kissed his lips immediately.  
"It's beautiful, you really shouldn't have." She smiled, taking it out of the box and lifting her hair as he took it to put it around her neck.  
"Of course I did, how dare I leave you like that. Now," he grinned while kissing her shoulder lightly after fixing the links together, "what did you want to tell me?"  
"Oh..." she sighed slightly, "Rodolphus and I had an argument."  
"Doesn't surprise me," he said quietly as took a few more gulps of his drink, then raised an eyebrow at her "What for?"  
"I'm pregnant." She said simply.  
He coughed on his drink and swiftly put it down, "You're what?"  
"It's not his." She murmured.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's yours..."  
Stunned to silence, Burke said nothing for a few moments, he didn't know what he was taking in, he wasn't sure he was taking it in.  
"I understand," she continued, "If you want nothing to do with this. I'll leave, I swear, you won't have anything to do with it if you don't want to."  
"Want nothing _to do with it?"_ he asked.  
"Yes, I understand, I'll get rid of it if you don't want it..."  
"Bellatrix. _Bella, _what are you talking about?"  
Tilting her head slightly, not sure if he understood what she was saying, she opened her mouth once more to speak, but he'd already gotten there.  
"Why would I want you to _rid _it? You're _sure _that it's my child inside of you?"  
"Yes, certain."  
"Well then we're keeping it. _Our _baby, we're keeping it."  
She sat still for a moment before almost tearing up and flinging her arms around his neck to hold him tightly, hug him tightly and bury her face into his neck, "I love you." She mumbled into his neck.  
Caught off but easily able to hold her up, Burke smiled into her hair and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her shoulder as she cuddled into him.  
"I love you too."  
"You really want to keep it?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"Of course I do. This is the perfect chance, Bella. We can leave, go away for some time, until you have it, then we can come back if we really must, or just stay away together, no one has to know."  
"But..." she started, but he hushed her easily.  
"Don't worry; we've got everything we might need, even another home. I own a place in Italy. We have _more_ than enough money."  
She kissed his lips, her arms winding back around his neck, to which he returned the kiss with as much love and desire.  
He picked her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he held her easily as she only deepened the kiss.  
"You're _perfect,_" she purred softly against his lips, breaking the deep kiss to place kisses on his neck.  
He was quick to lay her back on his bed. She arched her body to him, her chest pressing up to his, to which his hands found her waist, hips, ass and back up to her breasts once more.  
Wanting to say something, he cut her off as his lips pressed back to hers. Her fingers ran through his hair, long nails raking the back of his neck, slowly, sensuously yet dangerously. His hands tugged off her dress with ease, slipped it down her body, exposing her tanned skin to him, leaving her clad in panties and a bra for the moment. They were gone as soon as her nails attacked his shirt, tearing the thin fabric. She'd torn so many of his shirts, yet he couldn't care less.  
His hands were swift, his lips deft as they left a trail of warm kisses along her skin. Her body arched perfectly underneath his, slender body beautiful beneath him. He moved them to the middle of the bed, over the covers, she arched so well he could simply pull the blankets down to her hips before she took over. Gripping his shoulders, she pushed him over with ease, her body was slender but she was only a head shorter than him, she could easily do as she wanted. Her hair tickled his chest as she trailed kisses down his body, her fingers working fast at his belt to undo it and tug them enough to free his length; he ached for her, she for him.  
Her lips were soft on him, though her lipstick left marks down his body, staining him with her need and desire for him.  
His hand went to her hair as he felt her lips on him, his hips lifted and he groaned, gripping a handful of her hair rather roughly, forcing her mouth down on to him for only a moment, though she gladly did as she knew he wanted her to. Her tongue ran along him, lips tight around his thick member, taking him in. He grunted, but she wouldn't let him get it off on this. As quick as she was on him, she was off. Her legs on either side of him, she arched her back as she made her way back up his body, nipping and kissing at the skin.  
She was taunting him almost, and he was close to snapping, patience, he needed patience. But she was wearing his patience thin, and her kisses along his chest, up his neck and the biting on his earlobe as she let out a playful purr almost had him losing control of himself.  
He gripped her hips as she laid herself over him, grinding her arousal to his crotch, biting her lip playfully, looking up at him with a naughty grin, watching him as he groaned and bit his lip.  
She sucked at a little patch of skin above his collar bone, leaving a love bite, shortly followed by another not far from the previous up his neck.  
"I can't hide those with a shirt or tie." He almost growled, though he was grinning slightly.  
"That's a shame..." she teased, licking the light wound she left on his neck with a purr.  
Letting her nails drag down his chest as his hands made their way along her smooth skin to rest on her ass and grind her down forcefully, though she seemed more than able to control herself.  
Her moans grew a little impatient, and he was pushing his limits, too far. He couldn't take it anymore.  
He gripped both arms and tossed her over, onto her back once more, his body covering her own. He was quick to thrust his length into her; she arched into him, purring and wrapping around him so perfectly, though his girth was always something she took a moment to get used to. Her slick, tight walls had him groaning, it'd been too long. She was perfect.  
His hands remained on her sides, balancing himself as her fingers ran across his body, her nails dragging into his skin, leaving red marks into him. His thrusts picked up in pace, he grit his teeth momentarily, she looked up at him and licked her lips, sucking on her lower lip as he bit his own. Her calves balanced on his hips, he wasn't being rough, yet.  
He knew how to work her up. Every moan drove him on. He dipped his head to kiss her neck, suck at her skin and growl softly against her as she gripped a handful of his hair. She sunk her nails into his scalp momentarily before moving them to his neck and shoulders, further down as he lowered his body onto hers, rubbing himself up against her, only making her arch into him, she knew already she was going to be numb after their sessions. Her back arched as he hit that sweet spot inside her over and over again, he knew the perfect thing to do, and it tipped her over the edge, to which she almost screamed his name as her walls tightened around his thick length and her body gave in to the pleasure. She was fast pushing him closer, but he hadn't even started yet.  
But now her body was reacting to the man above her. His hips hit hers with every thrust, their breath getting heavier, both of them now heated up. He dipped his head once more this time to kiss her hungrily; she returned the kiss, hungry and needing. She purred as he balanced on his elbows, his hands moving to her breasts to knead and tease as he let his kisses move from her lips down her neck to them, his thrusts only becoming more powerful once more, bringing her to the bring as his hips met hers and pressed to that sweet spot over and over inside of her. Moving one hand to his side, her other remained in his hair, gripping it tightly until he moved back to her lips once more. Her fingers in his hair pulled him in for a hungry, needing kiss once more. Hs lips were addictive, she couldn't get enough of them, she wanted to kiss them all the time, they were perfect, and he was perfect.  
Dragging her nails along his sides as he let his hips hit hers with brute force, she felt herself tighten around him already, already close, drawing dangerously close to letting her body take over, letting it overrule her, as it often did with him. His groans and grunts were low, he was only spurred on by every of her sweet moans.  
"Harder, _harder!_" she moaned, arching into him, writhing as he rubbed up against her, her delectable body irresistible for him. He grunted again, louder this time as she tightened around him and he drew closer. He grit his teeth over her, letting his hips hit hers roughly every time, only eliciting mewls of pure pleasure and sweet moans from her as she drew nearer to yet another mind-blowing orgasm, he knew how to leave her in a state, and he was doing just that right now. Her legs tightened around him, her body tightening again over him as he rubbed his body to hers while letting his length fill her perfectly until once more, she gave in, dragging her nails along his back full force, drawing blood as she arched and writhed.  
Her moans were like heaven, they spurred him on, sounded like bliss, her voice was perfect, her voice was an angel's voice, her cries out for him were perfect and he was unrelenting.  
"That's my girl," he growled to her neck as she sunk her nails into him, bit at his shoulder hard enough to draw blood this time, rather than leave a little love bite before he growled darkly in her ear, "Come on baby, _scream for me_."  
She arched, writhed and moaned louder and louder as his thrusts only became brutal, he'd break her if he wasn't careful, they had to be careful, but so early on, nothing would happen.  
Her hips lifted to meet each of his rough thrusts as she gladly did as he told her to do. Her head tipped back and his lips left traces of kisses across her skin, biting lightly at the soft skin, at the perfect woman beneath him.  
His body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration as she gave in to him a third time, nails sinking hard into his body, tearing the bed sheets, tearing his skin. Her sweet screams for him too tipped him over the edge this time, he couldn't help himself any more, his breathing heavy, he grunted as he spilled himself into, only hitting his hips to hers harder with so much force she had to grit her teeth from mewling in pain for just a moment and press her hand to the head of his bed to stop him from pushing her into it.  
He dropped beside her, both of them were breathless.  
Their bodies exhausted, she turned on to his side as he ran his hand through his hair and blinked a few times, trying to regain full focus. Kissing his shoulder, Bellatrix grinned and curled up against his side.  
"Jesus _fuck _Bellatrix," he grinned, but before he had a chance to say anything more, a faint thud was heard in the other room. Bella sat up momentarily and she looked up at the door for a moment but when no other noise was heard she lay back down again and purred, cuddling into his side. She knew already she would be content for a while now. Slipping a long, slender leg over one of his legs to which he turned to face her and to take her into a deep kiss once more.  
She purred as he lay back, her finger tips traced the outline of his perfect lips as his arm around her stroked down her back, both of them slightly breathless still; they didn't have to say anything. He looked at her, his eyes a piercing blue to her shimmering bronze eyes; and kissed her nose, making her grin. Her long red nails ran the course of his chest, gentle over the brutal cuts she'd left earlier, she didn't say anything.  
She felt his skin, how warm, how perfect he felt against her. Even relaxed his muscles stood out, abs many other men would die for, that felt so perfect under her hands. She loved _feeling _him, the contours of his muscles, the dips between muscles in his arms, the smoothness of the skin as his fingers roamed her body slowly, sensuously, bringing goose bumps up to her skin and sending a shiver down her spine.  
"_So_," a deep growling voice came from the door, breaking them apart almost immediately, "_this_ is what you do with your time."  
Gasping and sitting upright while tugging the blanket over her body, Bellatrix's eyes widened as she looked to see Tom Riddle stood at the door. Gripping her dress and pulling it over her body, shortly followed by Burke who was reaching for his trousers, Bellatrix struggled for words.  
"This isn't..." she started, but she had nothing to say, no way of getting out of this not now.  
"What it looks like? Oh I'm _sure _it's not." he growled again.  
"Tom, get out, you have no right to be in here." Burke growled lowly back, standing in front of Bellatrix, already having swiftly done up his belt.  
"No right? _No right?! _She is _MINE_, I have _every _right!_" _he bellowed before calming himself slightly, "Rodolphus gave me some interesting news. I only had to put two and two together."  
Stunned for words, Bellatrix didn't know what to say. He wouldn't have given her away. About to say something more, a sudden successive amount of death eaters came in, Rodolphus one and the rest were others neither of them knew, hooded and dark.  
"You don't _own _her, Tom." he growled, but he was cut off as without the simplest of warnings, Tom strode to her in three easy steps, gripping her hair as the other death eaters grabbed Burke.  
"Wai-" she tried though she too was cut off by his sudden grip on her, reaching for him as her master pulled her away.  
"You're coming with me," he growled as she hissed and squirmed, trying to cut in another word but Burke had lashed out, gripping her back almost, Tom was quick and before Burke had another chance for getting her, he'd been grabbed by several others on top of the two who already had their hold on him after following the simple order, "_Take him_."  
Bellatrix clawed at him, her nails dug into her master's arm, trying to pull free, but he was stronger, her nail marks didn't faze him at all.  
Her only escape now was to fight back, she made a grab from her wand, which she had dropped on the couch, but he had a better hold on her. One arm around her waist, he held her against him easily, his other hand in her hair. It didn't stop her, she struggled none the less.  
Growling and giving up with her struggling and screaming for him to let her go, with every ounce of his strength, Tom drew his hand back, raising it high before he landed his hand hard on her cheek.  
The force of the hit was so hard, she felt dizzy instantly but she continually tried to escape, another blow had her blacking out, a final and she was gone, the last thing to hear was the other men growling and yelling as they beat Burke who didn't back down, who continued to fight them tirelessly to get to her.

_Father tell me if you can,  
All that grace, all that body,  
All that face makes me wanna party,  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds._

_Lana Del Rey – Young and Beautiful_


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You've no idea how painful this was to write.  
**

_Golden tears are so far away, there's a black rain up above.  
Out on the wind you hear her call, she's under your skin and you drift away.  
Her frozen hand takes your breath away, as she leads your soul through the dark.  
You know that she came to break your heart.  
But oh, when she moves, you fall in love again._

_The Crow - Hurts._

The dizziness was sickening. She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was how every of her limbs felt like it was on fire. Her body ached, her vision was fuzzy, she couldn't see properly.  
She attempted to move her arms, but the sudden realisation that her arms were outstretched stopped her from doing so. She gasped, struggled, but there was no way she could get out. She was standing, her arms stretched and chained above her head. She was strung like someone condemned to be burnt at the stake. Her body felt heavy. The only thing to stop her moving was the chains on her wrists, the only support on her body.  
As her vision cleared, she realised she was in a dungeon, probably her master's, she wasn't sure. She pushed a loose lock of hair from her face. She paused as she saw Burke strung in front of her, but he was bleeding, bruised and his head hung, he didn't look awake. His body was covered in blood; he had been beaten, bruised black and blue. His arms were outstretched with chains, not like hers above her head but over his sides as if they were tearing his limbs off, and he was on his knees, too weak to stand. Too shocked to even say anything, she looked at the several cuts on his arms, one in his muscle on his upper arm made her think his arm might come off.  
"That's your doing." She heard a voice behind her, the devil himself, "If only, my sweet witch, you'd have done as I told you."  
"Let him go." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on the man in front of him.  
"_Why_?" Are you in _love _with him?" he growled in a deadly quiet tone.  
"Yes I am." She growled back, gritting her teeth.  
"Good. Then this will show you how _weakening_ love is," he hissed as he finally stood in front of her, "lets wake him shall we?"  
Bellatrix said nothing. But she bit her tongue, talking would only make it worse. Murmuring a silent spell, Tom flicked his wand at Burke, emitting a cold wave of water on him, startling him awake. He gasped and spluttered through the cold water, shaking his head to get the water from his hair, the cold on his wounds had him tensing and growling in pain.  
Standing behind Burke, Tom grinned as he grabbed a handful of his hair, eliciting a growl of pain from him, he was going to enjoy this, she could see it from his face.  
"Out of all the men in the world, Bellatrix, you chose _this _man, _this one?"_ he growled, looking down at the bleeding man momentarily before letting go with a grin, letting his head drop back down once more.  
"Let her go, Tom, it's me you want." Burke choked out hoarsely.  
"Oh no," he frowned sarcastically, "no, no, _no, _I'm going to have my fun with you both first."  
"LET _HER G-"_  
"CRUCIO!"  
Growling against the pain and gritting his teeth, Burke clenched his hands into fists as he tried not to show the agony he felt from the curse, but he was too powerful. He screamed, making Bellatrix whimper.  
"Stop, master, _PLEASE!" _she cried, attempting to free herself of the chains, but there was no point, he was laughing like a mad-man at the pain he inflicted on the other, the one who used _his _possession, _his _witch, she was his.  
Gasping for breath when he lessened the curse for just a few moments, Burke spat at Tom, he wasn't helping himself and Bellatrix could see it. Two hooded death eaters had made their way on either side of him as Tom send a hard kick into his bare stomach to which he doubled over and spat out blood through his coughs. Bellatrix's eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked down at him, she didn't know what to say, what to do, she couldn't help because he wouldn't listen.  
"_Pathetic_ man. On your knees bleeding and dying. And all for _her_. You're just as pathetic as each other," He chuckled; watching him amused as he coughed out blood, let his head drop forward once more, "_CRUCIO!"  
_He screamed through his teeth, eyes shut tightly, he was bent double, as far as the chains would let him. He stopped quicker this time, when he saw how hard he was trying to stay up, he didn't want him unconscious, not now things were about to get interesting. Burke's breathing was heavy, his teeth were grit and the rise and fall of his chest remained fast, a layer of sweat covered his body.  
"_Please my Lord,_" she said quietly after crying out for him to let him go several times, tears were running down her face, "_please let him go._"  
He turned to look at her, anger clear in his eyes once more as stepped closer, his teeth grit. About to say something cruel, he stopped and looked down at her stomach, his head tilted slightly and she gulped.  
"I hear... That you're pregnant." He smirked, raising an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder to look at Rodolphus by the door; his face was drained of all emotion except anger.  
Burke cut in, he growled lowly, attempting to get to his feet once more, he knew the threat in his voice, knew what was coming. But Tom raised a hand in hush, silencing him momentarily as he looked at the young witch in front of him; she looked as defiant as ever.  
"I am appalled, Bellatrix, I must say, you know better than to spread your legs at the likes of _animals_." He scowled and grinned as she looked away. Gritting his teeth, he gripped her jaw and forced her to look at him, "Look at me when I am talking to you! Filthy, _disgusting whore_!"  
She said nothing, and he continued, "Nothing to say to me? Not even an, _'I'm sorry master'_? No? Very well," he turned, pushing her back, almost tossing her had it not been for the chains supporting her, "Let's see how the father of your bastard child is holding up."  
"_Don't!" _she cried out as she watched him draw out a knife and stand behind him.  
"Don't what?" he growled, gripping a handful of Burke's hair making him groan in pain.  
"Don't _hurt_ him, he's done nothing wrong." She said through tears, her face covered in them, she looked a wreck, hair dishevelled, eye makeup pouring down her cheeks, blood pouring from her lip, she looked like death.  
"Oh well forgive me then," he pouted sarcastically, a look that made her have to turn away, "No, no, no, Bella, you're watching this. Hold her."  
Immediately two death eaters forced her head up, to watch what he was doing, she shut her eyes tightly but the other slapped her viciously as she tried, forcing her to open her eyes and watch what he was doing.  
Pressing the dagger to Burke's neck, he looked too weak to protect himself, not that the restraints were helping in that, but he kept strong, though he had a gash in his forehead, his nose and his mouth was bleeding, he still kept the same defiant look, Tom grinned and pressed until blood droplets formed on his throat, he looked weak, they'd tortured him until she awoke, she'd been hit with so much force she was out for hours, in which he took the brunt of it all.  
"Stop, _stop, PLEASE STOP!" _she screamed, crying, tears pouring down her face, she turned to her husband, her last hope, "Rodolphus... Roddie, make him stop, _please!"_  
"Don't you _dare _look for sympathy from him!" Tom yelled back before Rodolphus had a chance to respond, Tom started again, "Why would he help you? You're in love with another man while you're _married _to him!"  
"You're in love with him?" Rodolphus cut in, Tom paused, surely Rodolphus must have known that? He looked up at him; the dagger moved from Burke's neck, he let his head drop once more.  
"Oh _my, oh my,_" Tom chuckled, walking to Rodolphus to hand him the dagger, "I'll let you do it then. Go on Rodolphus, just like we trained, yes?"  
"_Yes_, I love him... But if you loved me..." she started, but she was cut off.  
"BE _QUIET_." Tom hissed at her.  
He took the dagger but said nothing. Moving behind Burke while Tom made his way to grip Bellatrix's jaw and force her to watch, Rodolphus, gripping the older man's jaw tipped his head back and held it in place as he put the knife to his neck, all the while, maintaining eye contact with his wife.  
Never before had he seen her look so helpless, so sad. He knew he'd break her forever if he did, he loved her, he couldn't do that, no matter how angry with her he was, he _loved _her and the way in which his wife looked at him, he couldn't do it. She looked utterly innocent, hurt, saddened. Her face was ruined, and she was still crying, tears pouring down her face, he couldn't do it. He just _couldn't.  
_Rodolphus threw the dagger away, to the Dark Lord's feet.  
"Let her go. She's had enough." He said quietly.  
"If you're not going to help me, _get out."_ Tom growled lowly.  
Rodolphus grit his teeth, his jaw stiffening but he didn't argue, he said nothing to his wife and walked out, leaving Bellatrix crying, struggling and whimpering.  
"Roddie, no, _don't leave me_!" she pleaded, tears falling faster down her cheeks as her master let go of her and chuckled darkly, picking up the knife, "_please don't leave me!"_  
He'd already gone before she could say anything more. She felt weak. Burke looked up at her, just about.  
"I want all of you out," Tom spoke loudly, to all of the death eaters but pointed at two hooded figures, "Except you two."  
He moved to pierce the tip of his fingers with the knife as they dissaparated, drawing blood from his own finger, only a drop, he mixed it with Burkes on the knife. He paced momentarily, let them keep eye contact for just a few moments more, both of them looked at each other hurt but so in love.  
"I'm uncertain how to go about doing thing anymore," he paused as he gestured for a death eater to grab Burke, forcing him to watch Tom as he neared Bellatrix who wasn't looking at him until he covered her with his body, forcing her to look at him, "But that's an interesting necklace, Bellatrix. Who gave it to you?"  
"Who do you think?" she spat back, causing him to chuckle and raise his eyebrow at her.  
"Really?" he asked, with the knife lifting the skull on it to pull slightly. She hissed as he pressed the cool side of the blade to her ample chest only momentarily, causing Burke to growl darkly.  
"Oh stop you fool_, _she was mine _far _before she was yours." He chuckled.  
"You treat her like dirt. _I _don't." Burke growled back snidely to him, his voice now surprisingly gritty.  
"Oh _yes_ because you _love _each other don't you? You talk a lot for a man tied up and on his knees."  
"I can love and you cannot."  
"There's a reason for that. Do you want to know _why _I do not love? So that _this... _won't hurt _me_."  
He moved, only slightly so that Burke could watch, with little hesitance, he gripped Bellatrix's hair in one hand and with the other with the knife, sunk it deep into her lower stomach, twisting and turning until the hilt of it pressed into her gut.  
She could barely make a noise; she looked down at the knife as blood started flowing almost immediately, the thick, crimson liquid pouring from her lower abdomen.  
Tom licked his lips, watching as her lips parted only slightly, she wasn't breathing, but Burke was screaming behind him.  
She looked up, first at her master, who's eyes were fixed on her with malign thought, she felt numb for a moment, entirely and wholly empty, draining, she couldn't hear for a second, but it felt like forever, couldn't see for a second, her body was going to give up, she could feel chills run through her body until finally she caught her breath after what felt like hours.  
But it was only a second.  
She coughed out the pain, unable to scream, only blood came from her lips, her eyes flickered shut for a moment and she stopped to look at him, he had tears down his face, he was screaming at Tom but she couldn't hear it as her head tipped back when he let go of her hair and pulled the dagger from within her, forcing another gasp. Without even knowing what was in her, she felt the life of it die. She felt cold suddenly, empty.  
"Wake her," Tom growled, another death eater thinking she had passed out, but she coughed more, her breathing heavy, her heart rate fastened almost incredibly so. Too late, another deatheater had slapped her, forced her head up.  
"You know... The killing curse," Tom continued over Burke's angry growling and struggling, "There's something not so satisfying about it, any more, not when it's people like _you _Caractacus. But forcing you to watch the one you _love _die... I much prefer it."  
"_Kill me!" _he shouted, he was furious, and the second he was out of the chains, Tom would pay.  
"Oh I will, but I want you to watch while she _bleeds_ to death, because of _you_." He growled lowly.  
"Let her go Tom, _heal her!" _he bellowed, his eyes were brimming with tears as he watched her, her body was about to give in, end, he could see it, could see she was getting to the very end, she was struggling to breath, bleeding too much.  
"You don't want to lose her! I _know_ you don't! _HEAL HER!" _he continued, yelling furiously, "Tom, she's your _best, _you're killing her, she's going to _die_ if you do _not FUCKING HEAL HER!"  
_"It would be a _waste, _I agree..." he tapped his finger on his lower lip absentmindedly, smiling to himself as he stepped closer to her hanging body, she looked pale, the blood on her lips the only colour left, she was drained. She looked up at him weakly, but she didn't make a noise as he looked into her eyes, as he stroked his hand down her neck to the necklace, which he roughly yanked free from her neck to toss aside, in front of Burke.  
"_Heal her, _I'll leave, you can kill me, I don't _care, _just _heal her!" _he bellowed again, his voice rough from shouting so much.  
"You look so pretty dying for me." He said quietly, only enough so she could hear as he stroked back her hair, her body was shaking; her arms were giving up, her legs buckling underneath herself. Her eyes half shutting, he gripped her jaw, tutting slightly.  
"Come Bella, I expect you to keep attention, alright? I want you to watch me do this. I'm going to heal you, but that's only because you're mine and I want to make you _suffer_." He smiled softly, his voice soft though his words were poison.  
She said nothing; tears fell down her cheeks, washing the blood onto her neck and chest, staining the dress in a crimson red, brilliant against the white lace. Her stomach convulsed slightly, more blood poured from the wound at a fast rate.  
"Don't leave me," Burke murmured, "_Don't leave me Bella."  
_Tom muttered a quick spell, which closed the wound form bleeding more so but only partially, she wouldn't lose enough blood that she'd pass out but enough that she'd be able to feel the pain for days.  
Her breathing slowly got better, he gestured for one death eater to force her head up, which she was eventually able to hold up herself.  
Turning to Burke, Tom, with little care left, punched him rather roughly on the side of his face, something he was not expecting, even Tom shook his knuckles at the force. Bellatrix jumped as Burke growled; the disgruntled painful noise he made making it clear he couldn't take too much more.  
"There's something not so satisfying about killing you. I don't know, maybe I like people to suffer more than I enjoy killing them..." Tom chuckled as he shrugged slightly.  
"Master..." she whimpered out pathetically as she attempted to move, she felt weak, her limbs were weak, aching, but she wanted to get free and to him as quickly as possible.  
She flinched as Tom punched him again, and a third time, by now he was bleeding from his lip and nose. He spat out the blood at Tom's feet, which he snarled at and kicked him in the gut.  
"Filth," he spat down at him viciously, "I should've killed you last time I found you in bed with my-"  
"Your _what_?" he growled as he looked up at him, struggling to keep his face straight, "Your _girl?_"  
"My _slave_." He snarled back, turning to Bellatrix once more, looking at her, but she was looking at him on the floor.  
"End it." He growled, momentarily looking at Bellatrix. One look and she knew just what he was saying, his eyes said it all, 'I'm sorry'.  
That's all that mattered to her any more, he loved her. Her begging and pleas didn't mean anything to the Dark Lord.  
"Let her go then leave," Tom said darkly, glancing at a death eater in order to untie Bellatrix.  
After untying her, the death eater dissaparated instantly. She dropped, her hands went immediately to her stomach, but she managed to keep herself up on her legs, somehow, she tried to walk, but she was swaying, she'd fall, so be it.  
"Always so _strong, _Bella," he murmured, "I'd like to see you fight through this one."  
Before she had a chance to say anything, the dagger was back in Tom's hand and suddenly, quickly, it was deep, in Burke's chest.  
"The killing curse is too easy, this is more fun." He said simply, she stopped, watching him painfully, shocked as he slowly twisted it into his chest and left it there, leaving it inside of him as with a silent flick of his hand, Burke was cut lose, it all happened far too quickly for her to react. He collapsed back, and she cried out for him desperately. Before she even had a chance to get to him, Tom had dissaparated.  
She was quick in dropping next to him, his body was trembling already, but he still grit his teeth. He looked up at her as she dropped beside him.  
"Don't leave me," she said quietly, "You'll be fine, I swear, I'll heal you. I will."  
He stopped her; he didn't make a noise of pain. His hand, though trembling, went to her face, he stroked back her hair.  
"Don't." He said quietly, tears fast forming in her eyes and dropping down her cheeks once more, onto his bare chest, he gestured to the dagger, telling her silently to get it out.  
Her fingers careful, she gripped the hilt of the dagger, blinded by her own tears, but managed to pull it out, eliciting a growl of agony.  
"You're okay," she nodded fast, turning to look for a wand that might possibly be there, anywhere beside her, "You'll be fine. We both will. We can leave tonight, just like you wanted to."  
He shook his head slightly, he knew that was coming. His hand going to her neck, keeping her looking at him, he smiled a little.  
"Don't you _dare _leave me," she said, her hand stroking back his hair as his breathing fastened slightly, he was getting close, "I'll get us out of here. I promise."  
"Bella," he said quietly, catching her attention, stroking away her tears with the hands she loved, she took his hand into hers, kissing it lightly, she pressed her cheek against the palm of his hand, looking down at him as he shook his head, his voice was rough, slow but he spoke none the less, "You're going to do _amazing _things."  
"You're going to do them with me, _promise me_." She said quietly, the ache in her stomach was nothing now, he was all she wanted.  
He smiled a little, his breathing shallow, he wasn't taking many more, his heart rate was fastening, her hand went to his chest.  
"Bella, _my_ Bella, my _sweet perfect woman_." he murmured softly, his eyes starting to shut.  
"No, you're not allowed to go," she said shakily through the tears, stroking his cheek, moving his hair out of the way, both arms were covered in their blood. She was blinded by tears, she rubbed her eyes vigorously, moving her hands back to his fast cooling body, "You're not allowed to leave me."  
"I'm never going to leave you," he said quietly, his eyes were weakening, his body was slowly shutting down, she could see it, he knew it, "I love you."  
She leant down to him and kissed his lips which he returned with all the energy in him, "I love you too." She said quietly.  
"Please, _please _don't leave me." She cried, her body shook with her sobs as she looked down at him, his skin was still warm as earlier when they had lain in bed together.  
"Don't cry for me, you're too pretty to cry for some man." He said quietly, stroking her hair before he coughed blood, she wiped it from his lips.  
"I wish I could have done _everything _on earth with you." she said through her tears.  
A single tear dropped from his eye, he smiled a little, no one had looked at her that way before, like they knew everything about her, like they loved her as much as she loved them.  
"I'm _never ever _going to leave you." His lips trembled as he spoke, his hand dropped from her face to above her heart, he'd always be in there and as he took one final breath, breathing in her sweet, beautiful scent, he knew he was going to sleep peacefully with that, forever in heaven as long as she was with him, for her the words would hold her forever. His eyes shut once more, this time, never to open again.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The reviews from the last chapter were as I intended (not that I mean to make you cry but I'm not a pro at lovey dovey sentimental scenes), thank you everyone who read and reviewed it. It was unbelievably hard, and I hope you all realise I didn't want to do it but I had to, in order to stick to my plot, eventually we will all see why she is like she is described in the books.**

_So ask yourself before you get it,  
I know the insurance won't cover this,  
Are you the rabbit or the headlight?  
And is there room in your life... for one more breakdown._

_Marilyn Manson – Are you the rabbit?_

She was sick.  
She coughed, crimson liquid filled her mouth and she spat it out. Her bed sheets were covered in blood from the unhealed wound on her stomach. Soaked through, but she didn't notice. She was half unconscious. She'd cried herself unconscious; she'd been out for three days now.  
'Love makes you weak' she heard him say in her head. It does.

The silent room was torture, and she had to get it out. In her head, in her dreams she saw him, but he was cold and bleeding and _dead_.  
_Someone was prying their hands over her stomach, attempting to tear her open and take her baby.  
Then someone was trying to attack her, huge gangs of men ten times as strong as her.  
Someone else would constantly spit insults at her, another manhandling her roughly as she fought back.  
Someone stabbed her. But it wasn't Tom, it was Caractacus, he didn't want the baby, he sunk the knife into her stomach, hard, deep into her womb, ruining every chance of ever having a child again._

She gasped as she woke from the nightmares; her hand went straight to her stomach, almost protectively. She made herself sick sometimes. Blood was all she could taste.  
Rodolphus startled, he'd fallen asleep next to her, still in his clothes from earlier. He'd found her, tried to take care of her, healed her stomach as best as he could, tried to heal her internally, even got someone in privately to check her, see if she was okay.  
"Bell... Hey, are you okay?" he asked.  
She looked at him, her eyes immediately welled up.  
"I want my..." she gasped, but she paused before she said any more, Rodolphus looked hurt almost, but he didn't say anything, "I want my teddy bear."  
"He's right here." He picked up her scruffy but still fluffy teddy bear from his bedside; she immediately took him into her arms, holding the old thing to her chest.  
"I don't want to be here." She murmured.  
"What?" he asked softly, stroking her hair but she shook him off. He had changed her out of her clothes and put her in his big warm jumper and given her fluffy socks. She immediately got out of bed, but she was bent double quicker than she got up.  
"Bellatrix, hey _easy, _come here, it's okay, it's me," he said softly, reaching his arm out for her, "Come to bed? You've been out cold for three days."  
"Where is he?" she demanded, she wanted Burke, not Rodolphus.  
"Bell..." he said softly.  
"Is he...?" she asked, she knew the answer, but maybe, just _maybe _there was a chance he wasn't.  
Rodolphus nodded slowly.  
"_LIAR!" _she screeched at him, searching for her wand momentarily before realising it was still at Burke's place, not that she cared, that was where she wanted to be. She gripped her teddy bear tightly in her arms but before she had a chance to leave, her husband had gripped her arm.  
"Bellatrix, sweetheart. _Stop._" He said softly, pulling her back to him as she crumbled underneath him once more, back into the fragile thing he'd never seen before, she drifted away once more, her head in her husband's lap, tears once more on her cheeks.

He had left for a while, she presumed. Her mind took over and she was with him, dancing, in bed with him, laughing. It melted, she was crying, alone, bleeding herself. She awoke with a knife in her hands. Her fingers gripped the hilt of the blade but she did nothing, not yet anyway.  
She waited, and waited, and waited. Her fingers tight around the hilt of the dagger, she said nothing, did nothing until finally.  
'You bled for me, let me bleed for you' she murmured to herself as she lowered the knife to her skin, dragging it slowly, softly along her skin, not deepening the knife, just tracing gently.  
'But you promised you'd never leave' she said again, to herself. She was sitting upright in bed, her legs were over the side, the knife was going along her skin, at the same speed, drawing beautiful shapes into her skin without drawing blood, just lightly tracing the dirty skin on her thighs.  
'And you told me I'd never be alone...' this time, her voice quietened, her lips pursed slightly and she sunk the knife down, into her arms, carving the flesh, drawing, writing, over and over, the patterns that never ended, that created beautiful, dark, bloody drawings in her skin. The wounds opened, the crimson blood spilt, and when the jumper, the sheets, the teddy and everything around her was stained, only then did she stop. Her mind went blank momentarily, she dropped the knife. And all was dark.

He healed her when he came home. He'd almost had a heart failure when he walked into the bedroom. With a flick of his wand he cleaned the sheets, the teddy, all the other things that caught a few sprays of blood and the jumper.  
The cuts had taken a while. But he'd done it anyway.  
She'd remained unconscious, unaware to anything that was going on. She was weak beyond what he thought might be repair. His dark witch, his black rose, she was fading.

She sat in a bathtub, quiet. The water had gone cold now, she didn't care.  
Her legs were up against her chest, the water was red with blood. She'd locked the door; she didn't want him in here. Too late, he was already in her head.  
She was aching, and tired, the stab wound she hadn't healed. She didn't know how she got home, she couldn't remember, but tears still ran down her face, staining her cheeks. She cried for him, over and over. Her hand was tight around the pendant, the crow's skull. She was holding it so tightly her hand was bleeding. She watched the crimson droplets fall into the water.  
"Bella?" she heard a voice outside the door, she ignored it, turned her head away and shut her eyes. She could only see him, dying, bleeding for her, how his lips had trembled in that last moment, how as he closed his eyes, a tear fell. A tear for her. He promised he'd never leave.  
"Bella... open the door, please baby?" It was Rodolphus. She didn't say anything and he sighed. She heard him, "Bell, I'm... I'm coming in, okay?"  
A silent spell and the door unlocked. She wasn't facing him, but she heard him gasp as he saw her in the bath tub full of blood. She said nothing, she didn't even look up.  
"Bella, please look at me," he tried, she ignored him, she physically didn't have the energy, "_please."  
_That's what she said to him, 'Rodolphus... Roddie, make him stop, _please!'_, she wanted to tell him, there was no point, he was gone, there was nothing she could do or say to bring him back. Oh he knew, he knew that his wife's cries would haunt him forever.  
"Come on, the water's gone cold. Get up, let me look after you."  
"I asked you to and you refused."  
"Please can you ever forgive me?"  
"No."  
He sighed; he didn't know how to make her feel better. He didn't care if she was angry though, his wife needed him, she needed to be looked after and he couldn't let her stay a wreck like this forever.  
He drained the water with a flick of his wand and refilled it with another, now it was the perfect temperature and he saw her physically relax. Her eyes shut as the hot water calmed her skin, warming her, reminding her of him.  
"Don't be nice to me," she said quietly, "go away."  
"What do you mean don't be nice to you? Bellatrix, I didn't know you were in love with him. You know if I did..."  
"You didn't hear me out."  
"I know, baby, look at me," he sat at the edge of the tub and lifted her chin. Her eyes were swollen and sore, lifeless, her lips thin and cracked and her skin was dry, it only made him love her more, she was so perfect, she was so hurt, his beautiful wife, so quietly fragile, no one got to see this, no one but he saw it, he thought carefully about what he'd say his voice was gentle and quiet none the less, "Let's get you washed up, I'll heal you up nicely, then let's get some food in you and you can rest, sleep, I'll give you teddy?"  
She didn't know why he was being so nice to her, she had been cheating on him, she had almost died yes, but she had an affair, she was in love with another man. A dead man.  
"Yeah?" he asked again, his voice soft, soothing.  
She nodded and he moved to start cleaning her hair, slowly massaging her scalp with the washing products, ridding it of the blood and anything else that she'd hurt herself with. She sniffed softly and he kissed her shoulder before washing out her hair with water and conditioning the beautiful, sleek long waves of hair that were now stuck to her back.  
Picking up the body sponge, he dipped it in the soapy water and ran it over her back and shoulders, her arms, her hands, her legs as she lay back in the tub calmly, cleaning her of all the dirt and filth she hadn't removed from herself in days.  
After washing her hair, he left her in the water for only a moment before he picked up the biggest towel on the rail, he gestured for her to stand and she did, he didn't look at her, he'd seen her naked but knew that the wound was still there. She curled into the towel and he wrapped it around her, held her against him for just a few more moments as he dried her hair with it well. She pressed to him a little, curling against him, enjoying his hands on her as he dried her body and hair off from the nice scrub in the bath, she felt like a child again, but she couldn't forget, she was lost, she was broke, and it was all _his _fault.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has become an **_**incredibly**_** dark story. This chapter is slightly different in the way it is written but I hope everyone enjoys it.  
WARNING: Graphic sex.**

_You're so sudden and sweet on your legs, knuckles, knees.  
Head's blow clean off, your mouth paid off.  
Fuck me till we know what's unsafe and I'll paint,  
over the evidence._

_Evidence – Marilyn Manson_

"Let me ruin you." He growled lowly, his voice dark, heavy, hungry for her.  
It wasn't a question, it was a demand, his fingers were stained in something, but as she bought his hand to her lips to lick the crimson liquid off, of course, it was her blood. His face was obscured by the slight darkness, the only light in the room being the moon outside.  
His hands closed in on her throat as she answered him, "You already have."  
His lips moved to her jaw as she tilted her head back, beckoning him in, giving him her flesh, giving her everything to the man she devoted her life to.  
"I can destroy you. Tear you limb from limb, one by one, slowly."  
"Do it." She answered in a purr, her long nails raking his back as he lay himself above her.  
"I'll torture you." He breathed against her skin as he pressed his body down on to hers, purposefully on her still hurt stomach though she didn't even flinch. His lips a bare inch from hers, his fingers tightened their grip on her throat, restricting her breathing.  
"Do it." She answered in a slight choke.  
He lifted her thigh to hook around his waist and press harder on to her, crushing her damaged body beneath his rough, hard, muscular one, threatening to break her. She breathed him in, not letting out even the smallest of whimpers, filling her senses with him, his thick, musky smell, lust; it was all she could taste off him.  
She let out a sudden stifled cry of pain as he sank his teeth in to collarbone which soon changed in to a moan as he thrust himself in to her wet core with little regard for her body, little care for her. He picked up a knife from his bedside, letting go of her throat but placing the knife against it loosely.  
"I'll rip your guts out, torture you, make you bleed." He growled lowly with a heavy breath as he started moving his hips back and forth, slowly but deeply slamming his hips to hers in a regular pace.  
"Do it." She purred with a moan, her eyes fluttering closed for barely a moment as her nails dug harder in to his hot skin, tearing ever so slightly at his flesh.  
He growled deeply, angry that she could mark him like that when all she was to him was his toy, his play-thing he could toss aside after use, she was something of his to ruin, to plague her mind with dirty, filthy things, nightmares.  
His knife pressed to her throat a little harder, several beads of blood springing to the surface of her skin, but she was too distracted by his rough thrusts in to her wet core, drawing him in deeper and deeper with every one of his thrusts. Throwing his knife aside, his tongue found the cut on her throat, before his lips closed around it to such at the blood, making her wince in pain but moan in pleasure at the same time. His teeth suddenly dug in to her skin as he started ramming harder in to her, his hips hitting hers with every thrust as his teeth exposed the cut to the air, making her mewl and sink her claw like nails in to his arms.  
A repetitive desire neither of them could ever resist, he wounds her and pleasures himself with her body, but his pleasure is her pleasure. She always begs him not to ruin her skin, not to taint her blood, but she knows it's too late, she knows what he's capable of.  
His tongue like fire as he dragged it across the wound, it burned her, sent shivers down her spine. She reawakened into the familiar sensation. He slipped her hand up to grip a handful of her hair, bundle it tightly in to a fist, forcing her to look at him all the while keeping a faster but much rougher pace. His hips slammed to hers, eliciting mewl after mewl, moan after moan from her. Her body ached for her sweet release, to feel the pleasure he takes out of her body. She couldn't care less of the consequences, she wanted him, wanted him to need her, love her, lust her, desire her, use her.  
the latter, he does. The rest, he does not. On gaining entry in to her submissive state of sheer delight, her head tilted back though her eyes remained on his, occasionally to his lips, his perfect lips, she reached forward to him and in return he slammed his lips to hers, forcing immediate entry in to her mouth with his tongue, letting her fingers curl around his shoulders, begging for a breath of air. But he didn't, his intentions were clear, he wanted to suffocate her, tear her apart and ruin her slowly.  
His tongue forcing entry in to her mouth roughly had her whimpering and moaning, only spurring him on to hurt her more, make her pass out from lack of air. His fingers gripped tighter at her hair, gripping it rougher, forcing her head back, exposing her neck once more and making the cut in her skin pour down in dangerous streams, much like the tears she had shed not two days ago.  
Her arms only wound around his neck tighter as she moaned, taking pleasure of his carnal desire of her body.  
Growling, he pushed her back and she gasped for breath, his hands gripped at her wrists and pin them above her head. Her breath unsteady, panting, hard and shallow as he thrust himself harder, faster, rougher in to her with every passing moment.  
"_Master_," she cried out, her back arching through it pained her to do so, "_Please_ can I come, master? Please?"  
He grinned down at her and shook his head, though he let his tongue run along the wound once more, drinking down her pure blood he loved to poison. He'd make her pay, make her bleed and suffer and prolong the torture of denying release if she tried.  
Her body arched hard in to his, her fingers balling in to fists as she fought his hold on her wrists he could so easily restrain. So strong, she saw no point in trying yet she did anyway, to defy him, anger him, but it only amused him.  
"_Please!" _she begged, clenching her eyes shut momentarily though his free hand moved to grip her jaw roughly, force her to look at him.  
"Not until I say," he growled lowly, clearly losing his patience with her, "Hold off or your punishment is worse."  
She bit her lip as she looked in to his ice-blue eyes once more, barely able to refrain herself any more she heard an echo of his words; 'beg'.  
"Please master, oh please, _please, _let me come for you, _please _master," she whimpered, almost crying through her trying not to come, "Please my lord, _PLEASE!"_  
He chuckled darkly and shook his head.  
Pulling out of her, he gripped her hips none too gently once more and threw her on to her stomach, eliciting a mewl of pain from her once more and pulling her ass up to him, spreading her legs with his own. He forced himself back in to her slick, wet heat. His fingers didn't touch her but his palms rested above her head on her pillows as he started thrusting once more in to her roughly, with what seemed like ease for him but only prolonged her torture.  
"Please master, _PLEASE!" _she almost screamed, begging him, gasping for breath as her walls clamed around his throbbing, thick, hard shaft with his every thrust, tightening, drawing him severely close as well. Her hands gripped his wrists submissively and her back arched beneath him but he only took his time, pushing her further, testing her. His eyes ran hungrily over her body, his breathing heavy, fuelled with desire, as she ached to be allowed her climax, he tortured her and she held off for the knowledge that her punishment would be far worse.  
His thrusts hard enough to break right through her, he was sure she would be sore for days. He wanted to watch her, look at her, so pulling out of her once more, he threw her back down on to her back and immediately slammed back inside of her, eliciting a stifled cry of slight discomfort though she hid it well with a scream of pleasure, the pain of her aching, still bruised body not mattering to her any more at all. He growled darkly, watching her below him with a hungry, lust filled look as she pined, sweat and moaned for him, exhausted and close to tears in need for her release.  
His hips hit hers with every one of his thrusts and she whimpered though concealed it with another moan. His ice cold blue eyes stare on to hers, bronze, submissive lust filled gaze, her expression almost glazed over.  
His eyes momentarily ran down her chest, but stopped at the pendant between her breasts, the crow skull, he remembered the look on her face as he stabbed Burke. She wasn't focussed, she knew what he was thinking and before she had a chance to protect herself, he slapped her with brute force across the cheek, tearing another whimper from her.  
"Master _please!" _she whined, cried and moaned in a trembling voice, biting her lip so hard it bled, "Please master, _please _let me come for you, _PLEASE!"  
_"Beg." He answers again, he'd trained her well, she was holding off and though with difficulty, she was succeeding. He slapped her again as she drew deep, blood wrenching lines in to his skin and his thrusts only increased. The muscles in her body unwillingly tightened, not helping her in any way possible.  
"_PLEASE_!" she screamed through grit teeth and a moan, her body about to break if he didn't let her come any time soon.  
He leant to her, his thrusts hitting her sweet spot over and over again as he forced her head to turn to run his tongue along her jaw up until her cheekbone.  
"Come for me." He growled, demanding her, his voice dangerous, hungry for her. His thrusts roughened as he drew mind blowingly close to his own climax. He didn't have to ask her twice, she screamed in pleasure loud enough to wake the dead and he too reached his climax, barely a second after hers, though he groaned and growled in to his as he filled her up with his thick seed.  
She collapsed on to his bed, sweating, panting and whimpering like the whore he degraded her to be. About to reach for him, he sat up and immediately pulled his clothes on.  
"Don't go master," she asked quietly as he sat back down on the side of the bed to do up his shirt though he was still sweating underneath his clothes.  
"I must," he answered he hadn't forgiven her, her body was still wounded. He nodded slightly as he looked at her, his hand moving to push a few strands of her hair back from her face, "Tomorrow. I'll be back as soon as I kill them; I want to give you something."  
"What is it?" she asked, biting her lower lip, pulling the warm blankets up around her body.  
"Patience, Bella, you'll find out."  
"Yes master." She nodded and he stood, pulling his suit jacket on and straightening his tie. He took a final glance at her, something he'd never done before and she only saw the slightest flash of regret.  
"Bellatrix?" he said quietly.  
"Yes master?" she answered again, looking up to him.  
"You... _are_ my best, don't forget that."  
Before she could answer him he had left.  
This was the man, the devil that she let in to her bed every night, her master who she described as a God, but other's called a Monster.


	26. Chapter 26

The faint buzzing sound in her head only grew louder and louder, until finally she awoke. With difficulty, she stretched out in bed, hoping to find Rodolphus. He wasn't there. Her eyes opened to look up at the clock on the wall. She could just about make it out, 11am.  
She couldn't remember what time she'd gotten in last night until the ache between her legs reminded her she hadn't been out at all. The Dark Lord had visited her. He told her he needed to give her something and that she was his best.  
She turned on to her side, the ache more prominent, so she lay on her stomach. Even worse, the pain from the wound still hadn't gone though there was no sign left of it. Rodolphus had done a good job in healing her. She didn't know what the day was, but she was exhausted. Everything was still unreal.

Eventually sitting up in bed, she blinked a few times and winced as she held her head. She recalled him grabbing her hair with such force and vigour she thought she might pass out.  
The buzzing wasn't going. She figured it was just the headache, but as she stood and walked towards the door, it only got louder. She opened the door to hear a racket downstairs. Her hair messy and her eyes smudged, she'd been living the past few weeks recklessly.

She had been going out drinking every night trying to forget him as best as she could. His eyes; his scent, his body, _him_. It was impossible. She'd drunk herself so stupid she blacked out more often than not, her only escape, the only way to forget for just a while, but each and every time she woke up, he was on her mind, she felt sick to the point of destroying herself, so she did. She went out every night not to return until God knows what time in the morning, sometimes waking in stranger's beds, other times in what was supposed to be the comfort of but was more the annoyance of her husband's arms, when changed her into something appropriate and warmed her into bed with him whenever she came home.

As it was, she was hungry, well, not quite; she hadn't eaten in however long it had been, probably a few weeks, not properly, she was mainly living on liquids, whiskey or coffee.  
Too tired and hungover to shout at the elf to make her one, she decided to go downstairs. She needed to see what the noise was anyway, all the voices were male, so she presumed Rodolphus had old friends over. As she reached the bottom of the stair case, almost all heads turned to her.  
Her lips pursed slightly as she looked upon the dozen of hooded death eaters. Of course, they knew of her obsession, it was not something she hid, not at all. And the Dark Lord used her as a prime example most of the time. Silence in the room, until her husband stood from the crowd.  
"Bella..." he said almost in annoyance, "Something's happened."  
As she folded her arms and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, she looked almost bored. Several death eaters were looking away, the woman was dangerous, everyone knew it. No one saw her behind closed doors, no one knew her as the loving woman she could be to her lovers, not even Rodolphus.  
"Well go _on," _she furrowed her eyebrows, but as none of them spoke, she chuckled darkly and walked to the glass cabinet to pick up a bottle of whiskey, "Come on, what could be so bad, all of you pathetic excuse of men have to be here and not one of you bloody _cowards _can tell me."  
"Bellatrix, sit down," Rodolphus growled, his voice almost doubling in strength, his patience was thin, it had been with her for days, but he put up with it, with her, he loved her, of course he would, "This is important."  
"Pray do tell." She murmured, swigging from the bottle, while resting one hand on her hip, ignoring his command for her to sit.  
"The Dark Lord has gone." He nodded slightly, he knew what was coming.  
"_Gone?"_ she questioned, her expression not changing one bit though inside a faint chill down her spine knew what she had heard was not a lie.  
"Bellatrix," he continued, "the Dark Lord has fallen."


	27. Chapter 27

_Out and alone, cold and alone again.  
Can this be really what you wanted, baby?  
Blame it on me, set your guilt free, nothing can hold you back now._

_Lacrymosa – Evanescence_

The heat in the room had her swaying slightly on her feet. Her mouth was covered in blood from where she'd bitten the woman. She was on fire; she needed to feel someone's pain, to consume her own, to rid her own. Her emotions had taken over her, she let her demons come out and play, and the blood bath before her was the result of doing so.  
In the other room of the small cottage like house, Frank and Alice Longbottom, two auror's Bellatrix and Rodolphus had gone to school with were on the floor, twitching, bleeding and dying slowly.  
Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, dark eyes darkened with lust as she licked her crimson lips, the blood red of her lips matching the blood on her fingers, staining the dress she was wearing. Always something so beautiful, she looked her best when killing or torturing. She had to.  
The sheer fabric of her black dress fell softly against her skin, the tightly bound boots beneath them and tight waist corset her only other accessories. As her chest rose and fell, she relaxed, she realised there was no one left, there was no one and there could never be anyone again, she loved him, for a different reason of course, the type of love, she saw no different to any other kind, _obsession_.  
Her master, the devil, the man who changed her completely, yet she would never stray from, and she promised herself that she would find him again. But in her mind, she wasn't with him, she was with the other man, Burke. She would always go back to him, when she was scared, when she needed love, when she wanted passion and desire, not lust and obsession.  
She walked slowly, through the house; the dead silence of the home was eerie, scary, almost. She couldn't help but to laugh. The couple had been so happy together, so, _so _happy. She wanted it, she wanted a love like theirs, but she could never have it, she could never be with him again, because he was gone, they both were. Now they were dying, mad, babbling like idiots.  
'Burn in hell together, where all lovers should belong' she had said before the final fragments of their minds had broken, before they fell. But they were still together, she would not kill them, she would let them suffer. She wanted her master, and they were no more use. She wanted her lover, and they could not bring him back. She liked suffering, and she had killed any couple she had come to find. Yet they would always be together, useless, dying objects to her husband, but to her, they still lived. Why? Why should they live? Never mind.  
She was tired, but she felt good. Nothing had her blood pumping like that in a while. The memories it bought only hurt her even more, she would be consumed once more, and she didn't care.  
It had become a normal thing to her, to hurt someone, to kill them. Nothing could hold her back now. She would find him; the one she knew wasn't gone.  
But he was gone, and she felt like herself again, grieving the things she couldn't repair, the innocent, young feeling, the things she didn't know she could feel until he was gone. She blamed herself; her love wasn't enough to stop him leaving her.  
The feeling slowly drifted, and once more she was back in reality. But before she knew it, she was back with her husband, whose arms were around her waist to pull her closer. His lips were on hers, he wanted her, she knew that much. The force of the kiss threw her off guard, and she needed it. They both needed it. So she let him, she let him do as he wanted with her, his strong hands tore at her clothes as they fell onto their old school mates bed, covering it in blood. He took her, and she felt warmth, not the type she wanted, not from the person she wanted but her body reacted, as it always did, the way he loved it to, to him. His lips pressed to her collar bones, her neck, her shoulder, as he forced himself on to her, between her legs to use her, to rid his need and his burning desire, both of his wife and of the blood they had just shed.  
The deliciously self-destructive desire overwhelmed them both, and she scowled as he demanded control. But she could do nothing more than scowl, as he took what he wanted, how he wanted from his wife. Her moans only drove him on, the darkness of his eyes hot on her body as he watched her beneath him, he didn't care for his brother or their younger comrade, Barty, they could say as they wanted, but this was how they did things. Always, always after a doing something would they react this way to one another, the animalistic, filthy lust they shared, that not many others made her, in a way love him. But otherwise, to her, they were just helping each other out. Not to him.  
He finished quickly, he was done with her quicker than they both wanted, but she was fed up of him and she wasn't complaining.  
"Stay well hidden, wherever you go." He wasn't asking her.  
"I will." She said as she corrected her dress once more and picked up her wand.  
"Be home tomorrow evening." He said, his lips pressing to her forehead.  
She nodded, said nothing more to him but silently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She didn't love him that way; she didn't think she ever could. But as his arms wrapped around her waist and he this time pressed his lips to hers, she kissed him back, and they remained in silence for a few more moments. He was hers, and she was his, nothing would change that, ever and she knew that even as she left him once more, to do as she wanted, as he knew she _needed._


	28. Chapter 28

"Darling, _I'm home!" _she called, happy to finally be with him again, she felt dizzy, her stomach ached, she needed to rest but she didn't care. But she ran through his living room, around, perhaps to his bedroom? Where was he? She didn't know.  
"Don't _play_!" she giggled, laughing as she ran to the bed and pulled the duvet free, it was still left the same when they were last in it together, almost three weeks ago now.  
She stopped. She realised. Tears brimmed her eyes once more.  
"I miss you." She murmured, feeling his pillow and bringing it up to hug, it smelt just like him, his bed sheets did.  
The clock was the only thing that made noise; everything was left the same, untouched.  
Her breath caught as she found his shirt on the bottom of his bed, hanging over the edge. A sick memory, nothing more, though she wanted to believe otherwise she knew it wouldn't be any good for her. She picked up the shirt, she remembered how he had attempted to pull it on but the other Deatheaters had grabbed him first, how as she tried to reach for him he was pushing them away, trying to desperately to get to her.  
She lay down on her side of his bed after tossing her clothes aside and replacing them with his shirt while cuddling her teddy bear up close against her body, facing his side. She was too tired to cry, she'd done that until she fell unconscious yet again a few days ago.  
She had needed to get away, she had left her husband after being on a 'high' from torturing Alice and Frank, leaving them blabbering and of no more use to them. She had left after she realised she couldn't get it out of her head, their boy had set her off, his bright eyes, sweet round, angelic face. He'd find out when he was older, and he'd never forgive her. She didn't care.  
Her eyes were swollen, her body ached still, she couldn't rid the pain, now she couldn't even get the mere feeling of her master, let alone her lover.  
She hummed the tune to herself lightly as she drifted off, the one Burke always sang to her that sent her off into the most perfect sleep. Clinging to the bear and shutting her eyes, she was submerged in his scent, in what was once warmth of his love, his arms were around her before long, she felt close, cared for. His lips pressed to her forehead, he told her he loved her; his breath was gentle on her skin, the exposed skin of her neck. His fingertips ran along her skin softly, slowly, she could feel him under her skin, her breath was taken away.  
His hands ran down her body, touched her in all the right places that made her fall harder and harder and _harder _into him, blissfully unaware as she slept through the day, feeling his warmth, his love, his body close to hers. She made love to him over and over and over again, in his bed, but it was all in her head.

A loud knock had her eyes opened slightly; she had tears down her face. The room was bright, almost midday she presumed.  
Another loud knock had her sitting up as she growled at the rude knocker that she was coming. Throwing the blanket aside, she rubbed the tears of exhaustion away and made her way to his door which after a moment of realising she was only in his shirt, she had to think twice about and return to find something to cover herself. The robe was soft, it smelt like him, made her sad, but she didn't cry, not any more.  
She was cautious to open the door but there were no voices outside the door, and she felt safe, her wand was on the desk, close enough to the door. Unlocking it and opening the door slightly, a tall, greying man stood a few paces away. He looked up to her, his bright green eyes pierced into her own.  
"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a step forward.  
"Bellatrix Bl- Lestrange?" he asked, briefcase in hand.  
"_Yes?_" she asked again.  
"Yes he said you were impatient. I'm Mr. Borgin," He said rather boredly as he glanced at the door, "Well can I come in?"  
She hesitated, but never the less let him in, so this was the man Burke worked alongside. The age difference was slightly odd, but she wouldn't question it.  
As he walked in, the rigid man turned to incline his head slightly in silent thanks. She shut the door behind her and he was already taking off his coat and putting down the case he had been carrying, before he moved to make himself a drink.  
"Well you're rather comfortable, aren't you?" she almost hissed, her arms folding over her chest.  
"Burke was like a son to me. Well done for killing him." He said in the same monotonous tone.  
"_Excuse _me?" she snarled, "_Kill _him? I did no such thing."  
"Temper too, no wonder he liked you. Always one for a woman with fire, that boy." He chuckled.  
"What do you want?" she asked, moving closer slightly only as he sat down.  
"Well you're a little young aren't you? How old are you? Eighteen?"  
"Yes," she answered, sitting down opposite him, her dark eyes trained in on him, "Now tell me what you want."  
"I thought you would be a nice girl, not a _bitch. _He didn't tell me you were a killer either."  
"A killer?" she frowned, how this man knew her, she had no clue.  
"The smell of blood from you is horrifying. Either you bathe in it or you're a killer. But you're rich, and you have a daddy who's going to not let that happen."  
"And why do you think that?"  
"Your perfume is exquisite and your skin is tanned but not too much. You buy expensive perfume and go abroad a lot."  
"Enough about me, Mr. Borgin. What do you _want?" _she hissed.  
"Ah, yes. Well, Caractacus left some things for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He figured he was playing a dangerous game banging Tom Riddle's personal whore, so, he figured if he died, which he has -again well done, that he would leave some of his things in your name."  
She said nothing; too many things in the sentence the man had just said left her with a mix of emotions. She was stunned to silence.  
Pulling out a small piece of rolled parchment, Borgin unrolled the off-white thing in his hands and handed it to her.  
It read,

_I enclose a document to state the declaration of full owner ship of all personal items, including that of residence, jewels, and artefacts to Madame B. Lestrange only, should anything happen to myself. All money will be left in her name, and all shares from 'Borgin and Burke's' left in my name shall be left to her.  
Everything is to be moved to her vault immediately in case of harm or danger to myself._

_Signed,_

Caractacus Burke

Staring at the paper for a moment longer, she paused before setting it down.  
"I don't want it," she murmured, looking up to Mr. Borgin, "I don't want any of his things."  
"That's just too bad then, isn't it? It has all been moved to your vault already."  
"Why would he do that? He barely knew me-"  
"You're lying to please yourself. Don't start a fight with a dead man, who might I remind you, is only dead bec-"  
"Because I _killed _him. _I know_!" she almost screamed, infuriated with this stranger accusing her.  
Her outburst startled him; he momentarily had to sit back before his eyes came down on her with a somewhat sympathetic look. But as quick as it came, it was gone.  
"You work for Tom Riddle."  
"_And?"_  
"I've never seen someone look at me that way except him," he muttered, the blank stare was enough to make her shrink back into herself, but she refused to look for even a moment, weak, "Be very careful, Madame Lestrange, you do not want to end up in the same way."  
"What are you talking about?" she snarled, though her eyes softened slightly, only for a split second at the mention of the Dark Lord.  
"I'll let myself out." He stood tall above her, without so much as a downwards glance at her, he picked up his briefcase and made for the door.  
"No, don't leave. _Wait!" _her voice quavered to a choke, everything was becoming too much all of a sudden. She stood as he turned to look at her.  
"Yes?" he asked, straightening his jacket.  
She paused a few seconds; she had too much to ask, more she wanted to know, so many questions, "I really did love him, Caractacus, I mean."  
Chuckling lightly, Borgin smiled a little at her, the first glimpse of a smile she had seen from him since they had met only the few minutes ago, "And he loved you as much, if not more. I truly hope the two of you meet one day again."  
As he turned to leave once more, she knew she better not say any more, ask any more. She took what she was given, and watched him leave.


	29. Chapter 29

They had captured her. Her hair hung in front of her face as she looked down on to her lap, the chains were at a bruising tightness around her slender wrists. Her lips were painted red; her hair that had just earlier on been pinned back beautifully was now coming down in strands of a mess.

She said nothing, but her eyes stayed down, momentarily, they moved up to her husband's in front of her, they said nothing to one another. They'd both put up a fantastic fight. Twenty guards had come to find them, only three had survived.

She sat proudly as if in a throne. Her sleek hair fell down her back, her full lips pursed as she sat up, defiant and arrogant, 'always a Black, my Bella.' She heard her father say.  
Her bronze eyes were downcast; however, she refused to grace them with her acknowledgement.  
As they spoke and the trail began, however, the heavy lidded eyes stared unrelentingly up at the pathetic man before her. Her lips parted slightly, she said nothing.  
"Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, husband and wife," Crouch said to everyone, "they are sat before us on the account of torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity, alongside Rabastan Lestrange, brother to Rodolphus Lestrange and..." he hesitated, his jaw tightened as he looked at his son, the boy was as arrogantly looking at his father, snarling and rolling his eyes as his father sighed, "Barty Crouch Jr. Their accomplice."  
"Do you admit to the crime of torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom, and killing, in your time, up to _450 _witches, wizards and muggles?" Crouch asked as he looked down to both Bellatrix and Rodolphus, sat beside one another.  
Before Bellatrix could say anything, Rodolphus' booming voice cut in, "457 to be exact. 458 if you'd like to join them."  
Her laugh echoed around the room, a mad cackle that took almost everyone by surprise and shocked them to the point of some flinching back in their chairs.  
"_Enough,_" Crouch stuttered, "And do you, or do you not admit to them same, Barty and Rabastan?"  
"We do." They both answered, both of them clearly very amused by Rodolphus' answer.  
"Very well." Crouch sighed, "I condemn Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr, to life in Azkaban."

"_The Dark Lord will rise again Crouch!" _she screeched as they attempted to drag her away. Her teeth bore viciously as she fought off the several guards who held her down. Crouch's face was drained, the man was shaking, he was terrified, but there was no need, she was tied up, bound so tightly she would never escape.  
"_Throw us into Azkaban! We will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other followers!" _she continued, scratching and clawing herself free of the several guards attempting to pull her back.  
"_We alone were faithful; we alone tried to find him!" _She screamed at him, again, resulting in several order members to flinch and cower back in their seats until finally, they were all dragged off to the dark cell awaited them in Azkaban.


	30. Chapter 30

'_So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.'  
–F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby._

She rocked herself softly, basking in the memory of him. His warmth, his love and his passion. Her knees were tight against her chest, her arms protecting herself. The slender woman was wearing down, but she still had something to live for.  
He'd be back. She'd see him soon, she knew it. And every day, as she pulled herself up to the barred window, she swore it. She heard his name in the wind, the iced merciless east-winds that whistled through the cell and chilled her to the marrow said his name over and over, reminded her of her duty, what she was living for, what she would do to make sure she did not die.  
She wouldn't die; she wouldn't leave without seeing him again. And thoughts passed. She had two options, stay alive for her master, or die for her lover. Her life had to end, she knew, but not yet, first she wanted to see her master, she couldn't leave without seeing him again. But she knew, if she fell for him as his last, best warrior, her love to them both would be complete. They merged to one, in her mind. Both men, both lovers, the monster and the hero. The hero and the monster. They were both the same man now, yet somehow they divided in her mind, the memories of Burke were fading, and fast. They sucked every last happy thought of him from her, she'd only been in for 267 days. She was losing him. But his eyes were always there, his smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her like no one else did.  
But Tom Riddle, he consumed her every last thought. Her desperation for him grew with every day, her need for him grew with every hour, every moment passed and she would think of him.  
She would find a way out, return to them.  
The Dementors didn't want her; she had no happy memory to take, not any more.  
In the end she knew he'd come back but that wasn't 'happy' for the Dementor's.  
Her smile twisted, what did it mean when she smiled? They wondered, they never knew, but she did, she loved him, she loved him, she _loved _him.  
But that didn't matter, he was dead.  
Her master, he'd come back, he wasn't gone but she knew in the end all they were and all they would ever be, was Master and Slave.

_Fin_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the final chapter of this story, it is officially over.  
Thank you everyone, I've loved every moment of writing this, parts were hard, and I've laughed, cried and loved as Bella has, I hope you all have too.  
Thank you to my regular readers who often leave reviews.**

**Alongside this I shall soon be starting another story, wholly based on Burke and Bellatrix, for those of you who wanted more of Burke's POV, to get a detailed insight into how they fell in love, their fights, their drama, their secrets and their passion, look out for my new fanfiction coming soon.**

**Once more, thank you everyone for following this.  
Requests or questions? DM me!**

**-Sweet Sociopath.**


End file.
